setting sun
by little miss Renesmee Cullen
Summary: Renesmee's family is murdered, Renesmee is left without a family. Jacob and Renesmee are left to live together. full description inside What happens next? I'm not sure. Find out for yourself. *Sequel coming soon*
1. chapter 1

Three years before (six years after Renesmee was born) a pack of real werewolves murdered the Cullen family, and they left Renesmee without a mother, father, or family. Jacob and Renesmee live in forks, they are seniors in high school, Renesmee met another half vampire, her name is Summer, Summer is now living with them, and going to school with them.

Present day

"Renesmee!" Summer called skipping down the school hallway to her.

"Summer!" Renesmee sarcastically called back. Summer ran into her with a huge grin.

"Guess what." Summer said.

"Um, I don't know, what?" Renesmee answered.

"Billy Black, Jacob's dad, he's coming to visit tomorrow, but you can't tell Jake." Summer said as Jacob walked up to them.

"Can't tell me what?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing." Renesmee said quickly.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"Please?" Renesmee pleaded to Summer.

"No, he said it was a surprise." Summer said puckering her lips angrily.

"Aw, c'mon?" Renesmee said.

"Jake, can you promise you'll act surprised?" Summer asked him.

"Okay, just tell me." Jacob said.

"Billy's coming, surprise!" Summer said loudly.

"I never told him." Jacob muttered.

"Never told him what?" Renesmee said.

"Bella, Edward, the doctor, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Blondie, and Emmett." Jacob gulped. Renesmee clutched her stomach.

"You didn't?" Renesmee squeaked.

"You are so much like your mom." Jacob said changing the subject. "After your dad left when we would walk around on the beach I'd occasionally accidentally mention him, she would wrap her arms around her stomach, she told me that she felt like she would fall apart." Jacob got caught up in his memory.

"I miss her." Renesmee said in a small voice.

"I know, I know." Jacob said giving her a hug. People started to stare.

"People are staring, Jake. Jake, I'm fine." Renesmee told him. Jacob let her go.

"I'm going to tell Billy. He'll be so mad that I didn't tell him about it, I should have told him right away." Jacob said.

"Nessie, it's time for class." Summer said. Renesmee and Summer walked together to gym.

"Summer, I've never told anyone this, but when they came, my mom sent Alice away with Jasper, and I." Renesmee whispered.

"Alice and Jasper are still…" Summer trailed off.

"Yes, they moved in with the Vulturi so they wouldn't bother Jake and I. No, he doesn't know." Renesmee whispered.

"Let's go!" Summer said.

"Seriously?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah!" Summer said excited.

"Now?" Renesmee asked.

"Now!" Summer said.

"I guess we're going to Italy." Renesmee said shocked.

"Okay, let's pack and book a flight." Summer told her.

Summer and Renesmee went off to Italy before school even let out, they left a note in Jake's locker.


	2. chapter 2

"Nessie, wake up." Summer said.

"Finally." Renesmee said perking up immediately. They were driving up to the Volterra gate.

"We have to walk from here." Summer told Renesmee. They hopped out of the car, and walked to the tower. They found the entrance and walked through the hall to the new receptionist.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, we're here to see Alice and Jasper?" She said as a question.

"Oh, right this way." She led them through a hall to a room, she knocked on the door, a girl with flattened chin length black hair and red eyes answered the door.

"Renesmee?" Alice said trembling; Jasper flew over to the door. "Come in!" She told them. The receptionist left and the girls entered.

"Alice, your eyes?" Renesmee said feeling the hollow under her eye.

"I hate it, but we have to." Alice said.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked.

"Summer and I decided to visit." Renesmee told her.

"It's not safe here." Alice said.

"We'll be fine, Summer is gifted, she can steal anyone's gift she wants for a couple minutes, when she steals it they can't use it until she is done.

"Wow." Alice said. Summer flashed a smile, and took Alice's gift for a minute and looked in the future.

"Jake is going to be so mad when we get home." Summer said with a grin.

"Cool." Alice said. Summer winced.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"I took Edward's gift for a minute, Aro has such dark thoughts, and yes I can take the gifts of vampires who have past away." Summer stated.

"Does that mean you could use mom's to protect us if Jane or Aro come up here?" Renesmee sheepishly asked.

"I could take Jane's instead, and shock Aro." Summer said with a smirk.

"Alice, are you allowed to leave?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah." Alice said.

"They can't hurt us! Come home!" Renesmee said quietly.

"I'll have to talk to Aro." Alice admitted.

"Okay, we'll go with you." Renesmee said.

"I'll borrow your mom's gift so I can keep us safe." Summer stated.

"Okay, let's go." Alice said reluctantly.

"Jasper, do you want to go home?" Renesmee asked. He nodded slowly. Everybody went down to where Aro, Marcus, and Caius were, and stopped in front of them.

"Hello, Aro, remember me, Renesmee?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course." Aro said.

"Well, I need my family, and I refuse to join you." Renesmee said.

"Aro, I will not join you either, Renesmee and I are not like you, we can be hurt or killed, and it wouldn't be safe for us to join you." Summer stated.

"Our only protection at home is another being who can be wounded." Renesmee said.

"Who is she?" Aro said pointing at Summer.

"She is the daughter of Leah Clearwater, and Joham's brother, her name is Summer Clearwater." Renesmee stated.

"Oh, does she have a gift?" Aro asked. Renesmee started to speak, but Summer stopped her.

"Aro may I see your palm?" Summer politely asked.

"I don't see why not." Aro stated. Summer stepped forward and touched Aro's palm with the tips of the fingers on her right hand, she gasped. She stepped back slowly.

"Renesmee." Summer called and touched Renesmee's arm.

"Aro, that is monstrous. How could you consider doing such a thing to a friend?" Renesmee gasped.

"What is her gift?" Aro asked.

"Oh let's see." Summer growled and started to concentrate.

"Summer, don't." Jasper said.

"Why not? He deserves it!" Summer shrieked. "He also asked of my gift, who should I chose?" Summer asked.

"Not Jane." Renesmee pleaded.

"Edward." Alice requested.

"Okay." Summer grumbled unsatisfied. "Let's see, Caius is confused, and thirsty. Aro, is intrigued by my gift, Marcus, Marcus is just plain bored. Alice is excited. Jasper is happy I didn't shock Aro. Renesmee is anxious. Jane is wondering why we are gathered here, and she is just out of view. Alec wishes Jane would just stay out of trouble. Summer is very bored now." Summer said talking in third person at the end.

"Impressive." Aro said.

"Aro, she was going to shock you, and you reward her?" Caius said confused.

"Can my family leave?" Renesmee pleaded.

"I will check back in one month." Aro said. "If you are doing fine, no rules broken they can stay with you, if I see otherwise you will either be executed or put in the guard. Now go." Aro ordered.

"Thank you." Alice said and they walked out.

"My car is over there." Summer said pointing out a bright yellow sports car by the gate. They walked over to her car.

"Jake is going to be so mad when we get back." Renesmee said with a grin.

"The smell." Summer giggled.

"I better call him." Renesmee thought aloud. She took out her phone and dialed his number.

"Renesmee you are in so much trouble, why'd you go there?" Jake blew up.

"I haven't told you something I should have, Alice and Jasper, um, uh, I don't know how to say this…" Renesmee trailed off.

"They're alive, Jake." Summer called.

"Wait, how?" Jake asked.

"Mom, and dad wanted me safe. It was their decision to move in with the Vulturi. Anyway that doesn't matter now. They're coming home." Renesmee said quickly.

"Hon, that's great." Jake said happily.

"Sweetie, can you treat them like people, and not like a member of the Vulturi?" Renesmee asked.

"Ness, I wouldn't do that, they are your family, and you love them I'll have to deal with it." Jacob said.

"Sure, I'll believe that when I see it. Do you want to go hunting when I get home?" Renesmee asked.

"Okay, does Summer want to come?" Jacob asked.

"Summer, do you want to go hunting when we get home?" Renesmee asked.

"Sure." Summer agreed.

"Jasper, Alice do you want to come too?" Renesmee asked.

"We need to change our diet so sure, Jazzy?" Alice said.

"Okay." Jasper agreed.

"Everyone's coming." Renesmee told Jacob.

"Okay, are Jasper and Alice going to be okay with you there, they have been on that diet?" Jake pointed out.

"Shoot, I didn't even think about that." Renesmee said, "Jake wanted to know if you two would be okay with Summer and I there, because of your diet." She asked.

"We can keep our distance and Jacob would keep you safe just in case something happened." Alice stated.

"Jake, Alice said they'll keep their distance just in case and you should stay close just in case." Renesmee said.

"Okay, hon. Hurry home, I have to go prepare for Billy." Jacob said.

"Damn it! I completely forgot about him, what time?" Renesmee asked.

"Ask Summer it was a 'surprise'." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Summer, when's Billy coming?" Renesmee asked.

"He said around noon." Summer stated.

"Our plane lands just after noon, and your dad will arrive around noon." Renesmee stated robotically.

"Bye, hon. I love you." Jacob said.

"I love you, too. See you as soon as possible, bye." Renesmee said hanging up. "We have to hurry, we don't have long before our flight takes off." They ran at a human pace to the car, and all got in. Summer stepped down on the gas, and off they went.

It didn't take them long to get to the air port and return the rental.

They boarded the plane, and relaxed while they waited to go home.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I hope my last chapter was okay, I was in a hurry to get it put up, hope it didn't suck!

They got off the plane at a quarter after noon. Renesmee hopped in her new silver sports car.

"In a hurry much?" Summer asked.

"A bit, I miss Jake and I want to see Billy, I haven't seen him since…" She trailed off. Summer smiled and they got in the car. Renesmee pushed the gas petal down and floored it. "Summer can you watch?" Renesmee requested.

"Okay." Said Summer and started to concentrate. They got home without any disturbances. Renesmee ran up to the door, Jake opened it quickly.

"What the hell were you thinking? You had me scared to dea-," He couldn't finish, Renesmee had wrapped her arms around his neck, and her lips were pressed against his. He clutched his arms around her waste. Alice cleared her throat a minute later. Jacob let her go, and they both turned slightly pink.

"Get a room." Alice joked.

"It's upstairs on the left." Jacob said smiling, it shocked Alice that they had a room together.

"Billy?" Summer asked taking the attention away from Jacob and Renesmee.

"Hello, you must be Summer, the one I spoke to on the phone." Billy guessed.

"Yes. I've heard so much about you, it's an honor to meet you." Summer said happily. Billy laughed.

"I guess it's an honor to meet you, too." Billy chuckled. "Do you know if Charlie lives here still?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, same old house." Jacob sighed.

"Where's Bella run off to?" Billy asked. Renesmee started shaking the tiniest bit and clutched her stomach. "What happened?" Billy asked.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I know that Bella was quite close to you. The Cullens were killed in an attack by some real werewolves." Jacob admitted quietly.

"I saw what was going to happen, and Bella made Jasper and I take Renesmee out of the state." Alice said quietly. It was dead silent for a bit, until Renesmee changed the subject.

"I'm thirsty, I'm leaving." She said running full speed out the door.

"I'll go with her." Jake offered, and jumped out the door, changing mid-jump, and he shred his shorts in the process. He ran after her.

"Can I speak with you, and catch up, so I don't say anything wrong?" Billy asked.

"Sure." Summer said and Alice and Jasper nodded.

Meanwhile with Jake and Renesmee.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked after changing back.

"Are you?" Renesmee questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Jacob questioned, Renesmee nodded toward his torso.

"It's not that I really mind, it's just if someone were to come back here, it would look odd." She informed him.

"Oh, damn it!" He said, searching for something to cover up with. "Oh, well." He said annoyed. "One moment." He said changing, he ran toward the house. He waited a second at the window; he gave up, and changed back. "Summer, can you get me some pants." He said annoyed. She giggled.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"'Cause I just forgot, and really need some pants." He said.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob, you forgot that? I'll be right back." She ran into his room, and grabbed some pants.

"Do I want to know?" Alice asked.

"Probably not." Jacob said with a smirk.

"But I probably already know." Alice guessed.

"You probably don't have to think to hard." He said.

"Okay, here are your pants, Jacob." Summer said, she made the mistake of looking down when she opened the window. "Jacob," She said too disgusted to finish.

"Sorry, 'bout that. Thank you." He said changing back into a wolf, he grabbed the pants from her and flew back through the woods to Renesmee. He changed back, and got his pants on.

"It's a bit too late now, hon." Renesmee said and laid back into a small pile of leaves.

"I can at least try." He said with a smile. "Summer, made the mistake of looking down, you should 'a' seen her face." Jacob said with a smile.

"Poor girl." Renesmee said.

"Hey!" Jacob said.

"Sorry, but you two are like sister and brother." Renesmee informed him.

"I know. Actually she's like a niece." He said. He walked over to her and flopped down beside her. She rolled over on her side to face him.

"How did it go with Billy before we got home?" Renesmee asked.

"Great. I don't want to know what Summer heard from him when she was listening to me." Jacob stated.

"Neither do I." Renesmee said, and laughed. "I do wonder what they think we're doing." Renesmee said.

"I don't want to know. Summer probably is the closest, though the rest of them are new, and they were shocked at the fact that we even share a bed." Jacob stated.

"I know." Renesmee said with a smile. She rolled over on top of him, and kissed his neck.

"You know Summer might be being nosy right now." Jacob said.

"Oh well." Renesmee said.

"We have school tomorrow." Jacob stated.

"And…" Renesmee continued.

"We need sleep." Jacob said.

"Nice try, it's only like one pm." She informed him.

"We aren't hunting." He stated. She puckered her lips angrily, and sat up, still on top of him.

"Okay, let's hunt." She said giving in, she stood up, and grabbed his hand pulling him up in a standing position. She ran off, Jacob actually thought this time and slipped his pants off, tossed them to the side, and ran after her changing mid-sprint. Renesmee jumped on the back of a deer, biting its neck, and drained its blood.

"Okay I hunted, done." Renesmee said grinning. Jacob rolled his eyes, and gestured with his nose for her to get on his back. She hopped on his back, and he ran full speed back to where his pants lay, and dumped her off his back. He changed back, and put his pants on. He scooped her up, and he ran toward the house.

"Put me down, dog!" She yelled teasingly when they were not far from the house.

"Okay, freak." He said jokingly, and put her down.

"I love you." She said.

"Yeah, right." He said jokingly.

"I do." She teased.

"Oh, what a coincidence, I love me too!" He said happily.

"Who are you?" Renesmee joked.

"Jacob Black." He exclaimed.

"You sound more like Ivy." She muttered teasingly. (Ivy is a popular girl, very narcissistic.)

"Okay, I give up, you win, I love you, too." Jacob said giving in.

"Thank you." She said, and reached up on her tip toes and kissed him quickly and ran inside.

"I'm all better now, I hunted." Renesmee said, and Jacob came up behind her.

"I didn't know one deer filled you up." Jacob teased. She elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted.

"Damn, girl, you're getting an arm." He said loudly.

"Billy, do you want to go see grandpa?" Renesmee asked, changing the subject.

"Sure." Billy said.

"Who's going with us?" Renesmee asked.

"I will." Jacob offered.

"Me too." Summer said.

"I'll go." Alice said.

"I-I can't." Jasper stuttered.

"It's okay, Jasper." Summer comforted, "It's not your fault, we wouldn't want Charlie to get hurt."

"Just go, I'll be fine." Jasper told them. They all left and got in Renesmee's car.

Later at Charlie's house

"Grandpa!" Renesmee said excited and hugged him.

"Hi, hon. Alice?" Charlie asked not noticing her eyes.

"I was in Italy." Alice explained.

"It's okay, I know what happened, or at least part of it." Charlie said.

"Okay." Alice said. He leaned in noticing something.

"Your eyes?" He asked.

"Need to know." Alice said.

"Okay." Charlie said backing away from the subject willingly. "C'mon in. How're you, Billy?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, how're you?" He asked.

"Good." Charlie claimed. "Summer, how can you possibly be bigger?" Charlie wondered.

… Yada, yada, yada… the visit went good. It was mostly just catching up between Billy and Charlie.

They said their goodbyes, and everyone that is not Charlie left.

When they got home.

"Hello." Jasper said greeting them.

"Hi." Alice said, and quickly kissed him.

"I'm going upstairs." Renesmee announced.

"I'm going to bed." Jacob announced; he hadn't slept since the night before they left for Volterra. Jacob and Renesmee went upstairs to their room.

"Jake, I'm going to take a shower." Renesmee informed him.

"Okay." Jacob said with a yawn.

"One question, why did you act so weird earlier?" Renesmee asked him.

"It doesn't feel right, I mean with your aunt and uncle here it just feels weird." Jacob stated.

"They're here to stay, so get used to it." Renesmee told him.

"I will eventually." Jacob told her.

"We're both consenting adults so we don't need parental consent or any of that crap." She said.

"Take your shower, I'm tired." Jacob told her.

"Okay." Renesmee agreed, and stripped down and hopped in the shower. There was an odd noise, then a crash.

"Renesmee?" Jacob frantically called, and there was no answer. He hopped up and went in to the bathroom. She was laid down on the shower floor unconscious. "Renesmee." He said patting her cheek. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it, and took her down stairs in only some boxers.

Alice gave them an odd look for half a second before realizing what had happened. "What happened?" Alice asked.

"She told me she was going to take a shower and then I heard a noise, and a crash. She was unconscious when I found her." Jacob said frantically.

"Jacob, go to sleep, we have seen Carlisle do this before, and you haven't." Alice told them, and they went to bed.

The next morning

Renesmee woke up on her bed, she was covered by a towel and a blanket.

"What?" She questioned. Jacob walked over to her and laid down beside her.

"You fell." He told her.

"When?" She asked.

"Last night, when I was almost asleep, you were in the shower and lost your footing and slipped." He told her.

"Oh." She said blankly. "I need to get to school." She said looking at the clock.

"Can't you go one day without school?" Jacob asked.

"I guess so." She said, "but I still need to get dressed." She told him.

"I guess so." Jacob reluctantly agreed. Renesmee leaned over and kissed him.

"You know what, maybe I could wait to get dressed." She said, and he laughed.

Meanwhile with Alice and Jasper.

"I can't believe that's her." Alice said.

"She is physically an adult." Jasper said with a smile.

"It feels like just yesterday our brother was calling home with news of Bella's pregnancy." Alice said.

"I miss everyone too. I wish I knew if anyone lived." Jasper said.

"I do too." Alice said. "I want to know what happened to our sweet little niece." Alice stated.

"She grew up." Jasper said with a frown. There was a timid knock on their door.

"Yes?" Alice said.

"It's Summer." Summer stated.

"Come in." Alice said. Summer walked in slowly.

"I apologize but I was listening in, I wanted to know more about Renesmee, and Jasper I have an answer to your question." Summer claimed.


	4. chapter 4

A/N: don't complain too much is going on, because I warned you in the description.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"I lied earlier." Summer said. "I can only use gifts if they are active. Bella, and Edward have active gifts." Summer said looking down.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked.

"They told me not to, and I didn't want to upset Renesmee, they um, are with the, uh, Volturi, they had put a message in Aro's thoughts for someone like me. They knew I existed, because they could feel their gifts being used." Summer told them, a single tear feel from one of her eyelashes. "I waited until Jacob and Renesmee were, um, busy, so Renesmee wouldn't hear. The Vulturi aren't going to let them go. I don't know how many more people are down there, Edward didn't specify, he just said 'we' and I can only prove Bella, and him."

"This is great." Alice said.

"Is it really that great, you'll be opening the wound again if you can get them back, and the Volturi obviously don't want anyone to know. Aro, he knows I know, and if he finds out I told…" She trailed off.

"This is great, because if we can get them Renesmee will have a mom and dad again." Alice said excitedly.

"Her mom, and dad will think of her like the little girl she used to be, and she is not. You both reacted weirdly when Renesmee kissed Jacob, so how weird do you think they'll act? They disapproved of him from the start." Summer said.

"Wait, Summer, will you go check on Renesmee, she feels sick, worried, and more that I won't list off." Jasper informed Summer. Summer concentrated for a second.

"I know why." Summer said angrily and left quickly. She ran over to Renesmee and Jacob's room. She knocked.

"Renesmee, I need to tell you something." She yelled through the door. Renesmee opened the door; she was wearing a silk robe.

"Renesmee get dressed, we have to go somewhere, and nobody else can come. I have to talk to you." Summer said in a rush.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Just come with me." Summer hurried.

"Just a second." Renesmee said and closed the door. She came out a minute later in an aqua sundress, and aqua stilettos.

"We have to go somewhere." Summer told her and ran down the stairs and out the door pulling Renesmee behind her.

"Get in the passenger side, I'm driving." Summer ordered.

"Okay." Renesmee said a bit confused. They got in, and Summer pulled out of the driveway, and slowed down, and stayed on the speed limit.

"Renesmee, when was your last period?" Summer asked. Renesmee thought for a second.

"Late." Renesmee answered looking down.

"Have you been throwing up, or nauseous?" Summer asked.

"A little." Renesmee said.

"Okay, where's the nearest drug store?" Summer asked impatietly.

"I'm not sure." Renesmee said. Summer changed paths to the path to Charlie's house.

Charlie's house

"Charlie, where's the nearest drug store?" Summer asked.

"Um, down the road from the gas station." Charlie informed.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Renesmee asked.

"Sure." Charlie told her.

"Thank you." She said holding her stomach running up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Are any of you sick?" Charlie asked.

"Um, Renesmee isn't feeling well." Summer said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Summer said.

"What's she pregnant?" Charlie joked. Summer didn't laugh she just looked down. "Don't tell me." He pleaded.

"We don't know yet." She said trying to calm him down. Renesmee came down the stairs. "We have to go." Summer told him, and pulled Renesmee out the door. They got in the car and drove down to the nearest pharmacy. They ran in, and looked around.

"Found it." Summer told Renesmee and handed her a pregnancy test.

"Let's pay for it and get out of here." Renesmee said. They went up to the counter, paid for it and left. They got in the car, and Summer only drove down to a gas station.

"Put it in you purse, and I'll fill up the car while you do that." Summer told her.

"Okay." Renesmee said and ran inside. After Summer was done filling the car Renesmee came out. Summer paid at the pump, and Renesmee and her left.

"What'd it say?" Summer asked.

"Positive." Renesmee said looking down.

"Can't you keep your legs crossed?" Summer said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Renesmee said. Summer stepped down on the gas, and went home as fast as she could.

"You tell Jacob, and I'll talk to Alice and Jasper. I don't want them to get angry." Summer ordered.

"Okay." Renesmee agreed. Summer screeched to a halt in front of the house, they both got out and started toward the people they were going to tell.

Renesmee

"Jacob?" I said in a small voice.

"Yes." He said from the bathroom.

"I need to talk to you." I said quietly.

"About what?" He asked.

"I-I'm um, uh, pregnant." I said slowly. There was a sound of something dropping from the bathroom.

"How?" He asked dumbly.

"Summer's telling Alice, and Jasper so they don't get mad at me." I said.

"I feel funny." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

"I feel excited." He said slowly.

"That's great!" I said excitedly.

Summer

I took a deep breath. I counted to three a knocked on the door.

"Summer?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Come in." Alice said. Jasper and her were lying on the bed with a scrapbook of pictures of who I think was baby Renesmee.

"Will you promise you won't get mad?" I requested.

"Depends on how bad it is." Alice said.

"I won't get mad." Jasper said.

"Thank you." I said looking down. "This is hard to explain." I said.

"Try me." Alice said.

"This would be easier if you were her mom and dad." I said quietly.

"Sit down, hon." Alice said patting the bed. I walked over and sat down.

"I'm just going to spit it out and get it over with." I told them, I took a deep breath and blurted out. "Renesmee is pregnant." It went dead silent.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It seems to be progressing normal." I said trying to calm.

"That's good." Alice said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure." I said. "Where's Billy?" I asked realizing he'd been gone.

"He's at Charlie's." Alice informed me.

"I didn't see him when Renesmee and I were over there." I said.

"He left a bit after you did. Jacob drove." Alice said. "Can you get everyone downstairs?" Alice requested.

"Okay." I agreed.

Down stairs, third person P.O.V.

"Renesmee, do you want to stay in school?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Renesmee said.

"Okay so, are we going to move?" Alice asked.

"No." Renesmee said quickly. "The furthest I'll move is to the reservation with Jacob." Renesmee stated.

"Okay." Alice said.

"Do you want to move into your own house?" Alice asked Renesmee and Jacob.

"I know this is out of order, I don't have ring or anything, and I will not get down on my knee. Renesmee marry me?" Jacob requested.

"Okay." Renesmee agreed.

"Okay, so do you want to get your own house?" Alice asked.

"When we graduate." Renesmee said.

"When do you want to get married?" Alice asked.

"Before I start showing." Renesmee said smiling.

"Summer, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Alice requested.

"Sure." Summer agreed. They walked out into the woods where nobody would hear.

"Summer, will you go to Italy with me? I want to see if we can have Edward and Bella there. It won't be good without them." Alice said.

"Okay." Summer agreed.

"Let's say we're finding a dress." Alice said smiling. They walked back to the house. "Renesmee, Summer and I are going to go find you a dress. We decided to find it without you. Maybe we can start a tradition." Alice joked.

2 days later in Italy 'dress shopping'

"I feel weird entering again." Alice said.

"I do too, though I did not live here." Summer stated.

"Well let's just get this over with." Alice proposed. They walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, Lydia. Can you please bring us to Aro? We would like to speak with him." Alice asked.

"Of course, he is right through those double doors." Lydia told them. They walked through and up to him.

"Aro." Summer said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I please see Edward, Edward Cullen?" Summer requested.

"Why do you ask?" Aro asked.

"Renesmee is getting married. We wanted to talk to him." Summer told him.

"I don't see why not." Aro said not even hiding anything. He led them to a room with Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie in it.

"Edward? Bella?" Summer called.

"Yes." They both said confused.

"I am Renesmee's friend." She said extending her hand toward them. They both shook her hand. "I have some odd news. Renesmee doesn't know you're alive; we just wanted to talk to you. Renesmee is pregnant, and she is getting married soon." I told them.

"What?" Bella said her eyes widened.

"We really wanted to talk to Aro." Summer said. "Aro, would it be okay if they left for a bit? Including Rosalie and Emmett. We will plan the wedding according to how long they can stay." Summer requested.

"Why should I allow it?" Aro asked.

"Because you get no power out of this, and Renesmee needs her mother and father." Summer said.

"I will allow this on one condition, you keep them." Aro said.

"Thank you so much, Aro." Summer said excited she touched Aro's arm. She zoned out for a second. "Aro, don't do this." Summer requested. "I know everything about you, and I know that those were your pets," Summer said; she spat the word pets. "I know you were using Bella before. Where's Esme, and Carlisle?" Summer asked.

"That is my secret." Aro said.

"Okay I asked nicely." Summer said and started toward another door. Edward couldn't help it he laughed.

"You can have this group, or that group." Aro said smiling.

"You think I'm stupid? I know what Siobhan does." Summer said smiling. Aro looked angry. Summer concentrated for a moment. "I want both groups." She said and thought for a bit more. Alice smiled at Summer. Aro started to glare. Summer concentrated again and he calmed down.

After bugging Aro, Summer and Alice left with both groups.

"Alice we only have four plane tickets." Summer said.

"We'll book more flights." Alice said plainly. "We need four more tickets." Alice said, and she called the airport.

"I'm going to call Renesmee." Summer announced. She dialed the number. It took Renesmee a minute to pick up.

"Hello." Renesmee said.

"Get your butt out of bed. You're not ever married yet." Summer said. "Anyway, we didn't find a dress but we got something better, you'll love it, actually it is six it's, well we finished the collection anyway. Got any new news?" Summer asked.

"Charlie knows, thank you, Summer." Renesmee said sarcastically.

"I told him we weren't sure yet. He guessed." Summer defended.

"So what'd ya get me?" Renesmee asked.

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain. I'll give you a hint. First thing, annoys me. Second thing, is like a suit of armor. Third thing is big. Fourth pretty. Fifth is very nice. Sixth we could have used a couple nights ago when you fell." Summer hinted.

"You jerk, do you want me to strangle you. Wait, daddy annoys you?" Renesmee asked.

"Right, and yes, he's… I don't know. Do you want to talk to him?" Summer asked.

"Yes." Renesmee said loudly.

"I'll put it on speaker." Summer said, and she pressed the speaker button.

"If this is some kind of sick joke, so help me god, I will kill you." Renesmee threatened.

"Renesmee?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose?" Renesmee asked.

"What the hell?" Jacob said in the background. He made an odd noise. "Will you stop doing that?" He yelled.

"Mom? Dad?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah?" They said at the same time.

"Summer, Alice, what the Hell were you thinking lying to me like that? Jasper even knew! If Jacob knew I will kill him!" Renesmee yelled.

"He did." Rosalie joked.

"Shut up, blondie!" Jacob yelled.

"Summer, when will you be getting home? Do you want me to call grandpa over?" Renesmee asked.

"Um, sometime tomorrow afternoon. That's up to Bella." Summer told her.

"Mom?" Renesmee asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. How's Jasper doing?" Bella asked.

"Jasper, well, just a second be right back, I'll go get him." Renesmee said.

"Your dress is over there, hon." Jacob said just loud enough for the receiver to get it. Emmett snickered.

"Jacob, we heard that." Emmett yelled.

"Damn, parents." Jacob muttered.

"That too." Edward said.

"Sorry." Jacob apologized. "Stupid blood sucking leeches." Jacob muttered.

"Sweetie, I drink blood too, so you better shut up, or your sleeping outside tonight." Renesmee said.

"This is getting funny." Emmett said.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"How are you?" Alice asked.

"Annoyed. Can we switch bedrooms, to like somewhere not next to them?" Jasper requested.

"Shut up, blo- I mean Jasper." Jacob said.

"Nice dog." Renesmee joked. "I'm going hunting, bye everyone." Renesmee said.

"I'll go with you." Jacob offered.

"They're gone." Jasper announced, "Finally."

"Sorry." Alice apologized.

"I want my innocent niece back." Jasper said.

"Sorry, Jasper. You're three years too late." Summer informed him.

"Three years?" Bella echoed.

"Yeah." Summer sighed.

"Wait, I'm curious, why do you live with them." Bella asked Summer.

"Johan had a brother, and he decided to 'experiment', starting with Leah." Summer said.

"Clearwater?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, and she is still alive." Summer said. "We can talk more later."

"We have to go to the airport anyway." Alice said.

"That yellow sports car is our rental." Summer pointed out.

To the air port


	5. chapter 5

Please review this chapter with a boys name, first and middle, if I don't get any names you will have to wait four days for the next chapter.

When every one arrived home

Renesmee and Jacob were outside. They looked like they were playing tag, but not quite. The car pulled in the drive. Jacob and Renesmee froze, and turned. Everyone got out.

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee said excited. "Damn it!" She yelled, and ran inside.

"Morning sickness." Summer explained.

"How far along is she?" Carlisle asked.

"We just found out that she was pregnant so we're not sure." Summer told him. "When I asked her how long it had been since her last period, she just said 'late'." Summer said laughing. Renesmee ran out of the house, and did a back flip off of the porch and ran once she landed on the ground.

"I'm thirsty." She said when she got to them.

"We just ate!" Jacob said shocked.

"I'm eating for two so be quiet." Renesmee said with a grin.

"Renesmee, do you want me to do an ultrasound, so we can figure out how far along you are?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, but not now, later." Renesmee said smiling. "Be right back." Renesmee said smiling. She ran inside. She came out thirty seconds later, Charlie and Billy following her.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Dad." Bella said happily.

"I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to go eat." Renesmee announced.

"I'm going with you!" Summer yelled. She jumped up, and surprising everyone except Jacob, and Renesmee she changed into a wolf.

"Renesmee will have to calm down soon unless she wants to lose her baby." Carlisle said.

"I'm going with her." Jacob announced. He changed and ran after them.

"Where are we staying?" Bella asked.

"There are enough guest bedrooms upstairs for two per room." Jasper said. "Renesmee, Jacob, and I figured out where each of you are going to be staying. Everyone follow me, and I'll give you a tour." Jasper said leading them inside. "This is the living room, the kitchen is through those doors." He said pointing everything out and headed upstairs. "Renesmee, and Jacob are right there, I recommend parents not look in." Jasper said with a smile. "The room across is Rose, and Em's. The next room down is Bella, and Edward's. The room across from that is Esme and Carlisle's. Alice and I are in the room in front of theirs, and Summer's room is in front of Bella and Edward's. You all have clothes, shoes, and whatever else you may need in your rooms. Oh, there is no dining area. Do whatever, just don't break things." Jasper said finishing up. "I'm going to go gather up the children." Jasper said smiling.

"Jasper, don't." Edward warned. He looked absolutely disgusted.

"Poor, poor, father." Jasper said walking away. Everyone went to their rooms. Renesmee, Jacob and Summer got in a bit later. Summer and Jacob were still in wolf form, they all went to their rooms, and the wolves changed back. Jacob didn't even bother getting dressed he just got in bed.

"Ness, you have to talk to Carlisle later if you don't want to lose this baby." Jacob told her.

"I will, but not now." Renesmee said rolling over on top of him, she brought her lips down on his.

"Stop." He told her. "Renesmee you go see your parents, if their busy then we can do this but they miss you, and Summer went through Hell for you." He said holding her back.

"Okay." She agreed. She got out of bed and went down the hallway; she was still fully clothed. She knocked on Bella and Edward's door.

"Come in, Renesmee." Edward said. She opened the door and walked in.

"Hi." She said timidly.

"I can't believe this is you." Bella said.

"I can't believe any of this is happening." Renesmee said.

"Jacob is out side the door." Edward informed them.

"Come in, Jacob." Bella told him. He opened the door.

"Oops?" He said.

"Not oops, say sorry." Renesmee told him.

"He meant 'oops I go caught'." Edward said.

"Do you want to play this game again, this round would be even worse?" Jacob said. Renesmee elbowed him in the ribs.

"Knock it off, remember what I said about Alice and Jasper?" Renesmee said.

"Yes, and do you remember what I told you about doing that?" Jacob said loudly. "Edward are Carlisle and Esme busy, because I really wish she'd talk to Carlisle." Jacob said.

"They aren't busy but Renesmee is going to be stubborn." Edward said.

"I'll be right back, she ran down the hallway to Summer's room.

"Summer, can you use my mom for me for a minute?" Renesmee requested.

"Okay, who do you want me to cover?" Summer asked.

"Um, Jake, and I." Renesmee answered.

"Your mom?" Summer asked.

"I don't care." Renesmee answered and walked away. Summer walked over to Bella's room, and covered them.

"Why'd you do that?" Edward asked.

"I don't want you picking through my head. I'm used to privacy." Renesmee said.

"Okay." Edward said.

"Thank you, Summer. You can go now." Renesmee said.

"Your welcome, and can you just freaking talk to Carlisle, Jacob is getting more annoying than Edward." Summer complained leaving.

"I better go talk to him, is he still not busy?" Renesmee asked.

"He's not busy." Edward told her.

"Bye." Renesmee said.

"I'm sorry that she seems in such a hurry. It's probably my fault; I made her come while she was still accepting the facts that her family was alive, she was pregnant, and she was getting married. It is probably quite overwhelming." Jacob explained.

"Jacob, it's okay." Edward told him.

"Okay." Jacob said, and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Jacob has changed so much." Bella told Edward.

"I know, and Renesmee has too. I wish we hadn't of missed all those years." Edward said.

"We'll gain them back." Bella assumed.

"We're strangers to her." Edward said.

Carlisle's room

"Carlisle, Jacob, and Summer are forcing me to talk to you. Jacob and I don't want to lose the baby, what should we do?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't suppose you have and ultra sound machine around here." Carlisle joked.

"We kept the old house as is, you are welcome to see if there is anything you could use." Renesmee informed him.

"Why don't you come with me, so we can do anything over there instead of bringing it here." Carlisle told her.

"Okay, I'll go change, because we haven't been there in years and it will be quite dusty, and unlike Alice I wear clothes more than once." Renesmee told him.

"Okay." Carlisle said, and Renesmee went into her room. Jacob followed two steps behind her. Renesmee grabbed out some clothes, Jacob shut the door, and she got dressed.

"There is something we haven't talked about yet." Renesmee said.

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

"Names." Renesmee explained.

"We'll do that later, we nee to get the baby checked out now." Jacob said.

"Jacob, we're really doing this?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, we are." Jacob told her.

"I love you." Renesmee told him.

"I love you too." He told her. She put her arms around his neck, she stood up on her tip toes, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up, and kissed her.

"You're too tall." She said against his lips. They laughed. He set her down.

"Now let's see our baby." He said smiling.

"If we can, remember, mom couldn't see me." Renesmee informed him. Jacob smiled. He picked her up and carried her down stairs to where Carlisle was waiting. "Wait!" Renesmee said. She closed her eyes for a second thinking really hard. Her mom and dad came down the stairs a bit later. "Mom, dad, I think you should see your grandchild." Renesmee said. "I guess anyone else who wants to come can!" Renesmee announced loudly. Everyone came down.

"Hopefully the equipment still works." Jacob said.

"If it doesn't, it doesn't." Renesmee said. "Oh, and Jacob, put me down." Renesmee ordered. He set her on her feet, and grinned at her.

"Is that everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess so." Esme said.

"Emmett and Jasper wanted to do something, they refused to say what, and I think Summer is helping." Rosalie told them.

"Okay, let's take Sienna." Jacob said. He walked out to the garage.

"I'm driving." Renesmee said. And went over to the drivers side, Jacob hopped in passenger, and everyone else grabbed a seat. Renesmee pulled out of the garage and floored it all the way to the old white house. She screeched to a stop in front of the house. Everyone got out and they went inside.

"I'll be right back." Carlisle said, and went up stairs to see if his ultra sound machine still worked. He came down a bit later. "It works." He said and everyone followed him up stairs. "Renesmee lie down right here." He told her, she followed his direction. He started the ultra sound, and two little babies were shown on the monitor. One is a boy, and one is a girl.

"That's why you're eating so much." Jacob said.

"Shut up." She told him.

"How are we going to think of two names?" Jacob joked.

"The girl can be baby a, and the boy can be baby b." Renesmee joked.

"Well I guess we have a while to think of better names, but if all else fails we can name them baby a, and baby b." Jacob said.

"Nice." Renesmee said. "I just got an idea!" Renesmee said happily. "We have two houses and a mini house. We can have more space, and move everyone around." Renesmee said happily.

"Renesmee, and Carlisle should stay in this house so they have the medical equipment to deal with any bumps in the road." Edward said.

"Mom and dad should have their house back." Renesmee said.

"We'll need every one else so we can organize homes." Jacob said.

Back home assigning people their homes

"Esme, Carlisle, Renesmee, and Jacob in the white house." Edward said.

"Edward and Bella in the cabin." Alice said.

"Alice and I will move in to the white house." Jasper said.

"We only have Em, Rose, and Summer left." Alice said.

"I'll go in the white house." Summer offered.

"Em, and Rose are left with this house to themselves." Alice finished.

"One more thing, who's enrolling in school?" Renesmee asked. "Raise your hand if you are." Renesmee requested.

"So everyone, not including Esme and myself obviously." Carlisle said.

"Esme and I will enroll you all in school later." Carlisle said.

"Do we have everything planned?" Renesmee asked.

"Names?" Jacob said.

"You name one, I'll name the other. Which do you want to name, the boy or the girl." Renesmee asked.

"I'll take boy, you take girl." Jacob said. Renesmee started humming Stacie's mom by Fountains of Wayne. "No." Jacob said.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Because." Jacob said.

"Aww, c'mon." Renesmee said.

"I'm not letting you name our daughter after some gay guys' crush's daughter." Jacob said.

"Siobhan?" Renesmee suggested.

"Better. I can't think of anything for our son." Jacob said.

"Jamie." She suggested.

"Why don't we just get him an 'I'm gay' t-shirt." Jacob said (Jacob said it not me (the author), I personally like the name.) Renesmee slapped him.

"You are so rude." Renesmee told him.

"We an talk about this later." Jacob decided.

"I'm going to bed." Renesmee told him. She gave him a quick kiss and went upstairs to bed.

"What should I watch for? To make sure nothing happens to her or one of the babies?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

"Just make sure nothing hits her stomach very hard, and there is no unusually fast growth. If anything questionable happens you can talk to me at any time, now go to bed." Carlisle told him.

"Okay." Jacob said nodding, and went upstairs. He got in bed next to Renesmee.

"I'm not sure if I can handle all this." Renesmee said and started to cry.

"What can you handle?" Jacob asked her.

"Nothing." She said, and started to sob.

Downstairs

"Renesmee's upset." Jasper said.

"I know." Edward said.

"Do you want to see what the problem is?" Jasper asked.

"Jacob is handling it, and I don't wish to go up there right now." Edward stated.

"Oh." Jasper said understanding.

"Everything is very overwhelming for her." Summer told them. "She doesn't think she can do any of this."

"Poor girl." Esme said. There was the noise of a door opening upstairs, and footsteps down the stairs. Renesmee appeared at the bottom of the stairs in an almost knee length silk robe.

"Do you have to talk about me like this? I feel so pathetic." Renesmee said.

"Sorry, Ness. It's just, all of us are worried about you." Summer said.

"Oh, and Carlisle, is it okay if I go to school tomorrow or should I stay home?" Renesmee asked.

"It would be alright, just call home if you don't feel well, or have Jake go with you and take you home if you don't feel well." Carlisle informed her.

"Okay." Renesmee said and went back up stairs.

"I hope she's okay tomorrow." Esme said.

The next morning

"Jake, do you want to go to school?" Renesmee asked.

"Are you going?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him.

"Then I am too." He said getting out of bed.

"Okay, if I'll tell my teachers that you are my ride home if I don't feel well, and can you tell yours that you'll be driving me home if something happens?" Renesmee requested.

"Okay, but can you do something for me in return?" Jacob requested.

"Sure." She said.

"Looked up online thing to help with it and mostly I got bland foods, so can you just eat things like crackers and stuff all day?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." Renesmee agreed. She packed a lunch, and they headed off to school.

When they got to school they both got out and he walked her into the building.

"Ness, are you ready?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I think so. I'm not going to stay home all day." Renesmee told him.

"Can you be careful?" Jacob requested.

"Yes, I will." Renesmee said.

Renesmee's first class

"Hi, Mrs. Brown, I've been sick lately, and my grandpa he's a doctor said it was okay to go back to school, but if anything happens I may need to use the bathroom, or call home." Renesmee informed her.

"That's alright, sweetie. Just tell me if you don't feel well." Mrs. Brown told her.

"Thank you." Renesmee said and took her seat.

"What made sweet little Renesmee have to leave school?" Ivy annoyingly asked. (Ivy's a popular girl.)

"I guess being sick." Renesmee said.

"I thought you were perfect." Ivy said rudely.

"I have never claimed that." Renesmee said.

"Why was Jacob Black out at the same time as you?" Ivy asked annoyingly.

"His father was coming to visit, and my mom and dad were coming back after being in Italy." Renesmee said.

"Well," Ivy said but Renesmee interrupted her.

"I am sort of busy. I have better things to do." Renesmee said.

"Like Jacob Black." Ivy sneered.

"S' long as I'm not talking to you." Renesmee said.

"So you actually admit it." Ivy said twisting her words.

"I wish I had Emmett here." Renesmee said angrily, and by some force of God he knocked on the door.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, I'm the new student." Emmett said with a grin.

"Okay, find a seat anywhere Emmett." Mrs. Brown told him. Emmett walked over to Renesmee.

"Hey, little sis'." He said with a grin.

"Hi, Emmett, we were just talking about you." Renesmee said with a grin.

"Nothing bad, right?" Emmett said with a wink.

"I just said I wished you were here." Renesmee told him.

"Why'd you wish I was here? Emmett asked.

"Oh, it was just Ivy." Renesmee said.

"Oh, isn't that the name you called Jacob when you were teasing each other." Emmett said.

"You weren't even here when I said that. Wait, Alice?" Renesmee asked.

"And Jasper." Emmett said.

"What else did they say?" Renesmee asked.

"Well," Emmett said and paused.

"Oh." Renesmee said. "Is anyone else here?" Renesmee asked.

"Edward, Alice, and Summer decided against skipping." Emmett said. "How come you didn't talk to anyone before?"

"I'll explain later, but class is about to start." She said and put her hand on his shoulder she just played the memory of Jacob and her the night before. Emmett leaned over when the memory was over and whispered in her ear,

"Renesmee, you know everyone loves you, and we'll all help." He whispered.

"I know." She said.


	6. chapter 6

At lunch

Edward, Alice, Summer, Jacob, and Renesmee we're all sitting at the same table for lunch.

"Got your family to protect you." Ivy teased.

"Go to Hell." Renesmee told her not even turning to look at her.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before. I'm Alice." Alice said extending her hand.

"I'm Ivy." Ivy said nicely.

"Thought so." Alice said not even shaking her hand and turned and started talking to Edward. Ivy just walked away.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"Jacob." Renesmee said.

"What?" Jacob said.

"Never mind." Renesmee told him.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Renesme, were you sick?" A girl asked Renesmee.

"Yeah,Jen. I'm better now." Renesmee said with a smile.

"You must be the new kids." Jen said smiling.

"Yes, hello, I'm Alice, and these are my brothers Emmett, and Edward." Alice said pointing out her brothers.

"Hello, Alice, Emmett, Edward." Jen said with a nod, and walked away.

"Summer, why'd you do that?" Edward asked.

"You're nosey." Summer said.

"What'd she do?" Renesmee asked.

"Nothing." Edward said.

"I'll be right back." Renesmee said heading toward the bathrooms.

"If I can get her to go home can you guys pick up our homework?" Jacob asked.

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

"Thank you." Jacob said and went after her. He waited outside the bathroom for her.

"Jacob, I'm fine." She said when she got out.

"No you aren't." He said trapping her against the wall.

"I'll be just fine." She said pushing him out of the way. She walked into the cafeteria toward their table.

"Wait! Renesmee! Stop!" He called after her.

"What?" She said angrily turning around.

"Please, go home." Jacob pleaded.

"No, I am fine." She said angrily, and turned.

"Renesmee, please." He pleaded after her. She walked away without listening. He gave up and walked back to his seat. "Renesmee, please." He asked again.

"I am sick of you." She said angrily.

"Renesmee, you're sick." Jacob said pleadingly. "Summer knock it off." Jacob said angrily.

"I'm fine, Jacob." She said and accidentally touched his shoulder.

"Renesmee, you are going home now." Jacob ordered.

"No." She growled. Everyone at the table had their eyes on them.

"Go home." He growled back.

"No." She growled.

"We're leaving." He told her calmly.

"No." She said and folded her arms.

"Renesmee, please, you need to see Carlisle." Jacob pleaded.

"I can handle this myself." She growled.

"No, you can't." He said pleading.

"Yes, I can." She said.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going home, you stay here and kill them. I don't care." He said and left.

"Wait." She said pleadingly.

"I'm done waiting." He said and walked out of the school. She started to tear up.

"Renesmee, what happened?" Alice asked. Renesmee put her hand on her shoulder. "Go home." Alice ordered.

"But," Renesmee started.

"But nothing, listen to Jacob." Alice ordered. Renesmee nodded and walked out of the school and ran after Jacob who was waiting for her in her car. She got in, and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said and started crying.

"It's okay, honey. It's okay." He said carefully rubbing her back.

"I messed up." She said.

"We have to go see Carlisle." Jacob told her and started the car. They pulled out and drove back home. He got out and went around and lifted her out of the car and carried her in; she didn't object.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"She had to through up and she fell and hit her stomach on the toilet." Jacob said.

"Carlisle." Esme called.

"I heard." He said, and he was suddenly behind her. Renesmee started crying again. Jacob kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to do?" Jacob asked frantically.

"We have to go to the other house now." Carlisle said. They all rushed to a car and went to the other house. They got out as soon as they got there and rushed in. "I'll go set the machine up, you all just relax, and Renesmee it's okay." Carlisle said hurrying up the stairs to the machine.

"Shhh." Jacob said in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." She told him.

"It's okay, just stay as calm as you can." Jacob told her.

"Come on up." Carlisle called from upstairs. Jacob carried her up the stairs and sat her down on the table. Renesmee started tearing up again.

"Honey, calm down, it'll be okay." He told her and stroked her hair. Carlisle started the ultra sound.

"There doesn't appear to be any damage, but we'll have to watch close." Carlisle told them.

"We'll stay in Rose, and Emmett's room tonight." Renesmee said.

"Okay, Esme and I can stay in our old room." Carlisle told them. Renesmee cleaned up and Jacob took her to bed.

"You stay here, I have to go deliver a message to Edward, Alice, Summer, and Emmett. Then I'm going to go tell everyone else what happened. When you were cleaning up Carlisle told me the rest of them were out hunting." Jacob said.

"Hurry back." Renesmee told him.

At school

"Hello, ma'am?" Jacob said when he got up to the desk.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I need to see Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen right away. It involves their sister." Jacob told her.

"Okay, I'll have them down as soon as possible." She told him.

"Thank you very much." He said and sat down. He watched the second hand tick by ten seconds short of two minutes, and everyone was in there.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"She's at home sleeping right now, but Carlisle said that…" He paused trying to think of the right word. "…It looked okay, but she'd have to be watched closely. I don't think she'll be back in school for a while. Can one of you please tell Summer, I have to go and tell everyone else. If you can, could you tell her teachers she was hurt and won't be back in school for a while?" Jacob requested and left in a haste.

"I have Mrs. Brown next hour." Alice said.

Home after telling everyone

"Renesmee, it's all handled." Jacob said. He took his shirt off and laid down beside her.

"Will this day ever end?" Renesmee complained.

"After your mom and dad visit." Jacob said. Renesmee groaned.

"Will we ever get any time alone?" Renesmee groaned.

"Well Carlisle and Esme can probably hear us, but it's not like we're going to do anything." Jacob laughed.

"Because you have to be responsible." Renesmee groaned.

"If I was responsible you wouldn't be in this situation." Jacob laughed. "We have a while before they get here." Jacob said smirking. Renesmee laughed.

"I wish." Renesmee said rolling her eyes, "but I'm too tired." She said and laughed. He leaned over and kissed for about a minute.

"I love you, have a good nap." Jacob said smiling.

"I love you, too." Renesmee said and went to sleep.

After they were both asleep

Rosalie and Emmett unknowingly walked into the room. Jacob was lying with his arms around Renesmee. Rosalie smiled at Emmett and they both quietly turned to leave. Jacob moved and woke Renesmee up.

"Rose? Emmett?" Renesmee said sitting up, Jacob woke up, he looked at them and covered his head with a pillow.

"We didn't know you were in here." Rosalie said.

"Oh." Renesmee said.

"Go back to sleep." Rosalie said and they both turned and started to leave again. Renesmee laid back down and about ten seconds later started to scream.

"Renesmee!" Jacob said shoot in out of bed and over to her side. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"It hurts." She cried.

"What-," Jacob broke off. "Your stomach." Jacob said slowly. Her stomach was full size. He lifted her up and carried her down stairs.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She just screamed and when I got to her she was like this." Jacob said. Carlisle took Renesmee from Jacob and rushed her upstairs.

"I'm going to call Bella, and Edward over." Jacob announced, went outside, took out his cell phone and called them.

Upstairs

"It hurts." Renesmee whimpered. Jacob came upstairs a bit later.

"Your mom and dad are coming." Jacob said and rubbed her hand.

"She is ready." Carlisle announced.

"No, I am not." She said angrily.

"Do you have a name yet?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Siobhan Marie Black, do you?" Renesmee asked.

"I'm not sure." Jacob said and rubbed her hand.

"Ow." Renesmee whimpered.

"Your contractions are about a minute apart." Carlisle said. "I know this is very uncomfortable but I need to estimate how long until you will need to push." Carlisle said.

"I'll change, just a second." Renesmee said. Jacob carried her to her room and helped her change into a dress. He carried her back to the table she was on and set her down, Carlisle checked to see how many centimeters she was and guessed a couple more minutes.

"Ow." Renesmee whimpered again.

"It's okay." Jacob told her.

"I don't want to do this." Renesmee whimpered.

"A little too late now, honey." Jacob laughed.

"Renesmee?" Edward said.

"Daddy?" Renesmee said back.

"Renesmee your mom and dad are her now." Jacob told her.

"Ow." Renesmee whimpered again.

"They're getting closer." Carlisle encouraged.

"Ow." Renesmee whimpered again.

"I have to check again." Carlisle told her.

"Okay." Renesmee whimpered. He checked really quick and looked back up at her.

"Time to push now, sweetie." Carlisle told her.

"I don't want to." She whimpered.

"You won't hurt anymore." Jacob told her.

"No." She refused. Out of desperation Jacob leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't you want to see Siobhan and our mystery baby?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Renesmee said.

"Now just push." Jacob ordered.

"I don't want to." She said in a small voice.

"If you don't I'm leaving." Jacob threatened.

"Okay." Renesmee said and tried to push.

"Good job, now another." Carlisle told her.

"Okay." Renesmee said, and pushed as hard as she could.

"I see a head." Carlisle said smiling. "Again." He told her.

"Okay." She said, and pushed again as hard as she could.

"We're getting closer, again." He said.

"Okay." She said and pushed again.

"You have a new baby girl." Carlisle said smiling. "Here you go, Jacob." Carlisle said handing Siobhan to Jacob.

"Where'd the green eyes come from?" Jacob asked confused.

"Daddy." Renesmee said.

"They didn't get lost after all." Bella said to Edward.

"My mom's hair." Jacob pointed out.

"She was blonde?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah." Jacob said.

"Renesmee, there's another one, and you've got to push now." Carlisle told her. Renesmee nodded and pushed again. "Again." She pushed without nodding or pausing even that time. She pushed a couple more times and out came a baby boy. "Renesmee here's your baby boy." Carlisle said and went over to the side with Edward and Bella.

"They need the little cabin, Esme could redo it for them." Bella said.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Okay." Carlisle agreed. "I'll go down and tell Esme." Carlisle said and walked out of the room.

"Renesmee, you need a nap." Jacob told her.

"No." Renesmee said back.

"Bella, Edward, could you come her for a moment?" Jacob called to them.

"Okay." Bella said.

"Here." Jacob said giving her Siobhan, and then he took the boy from Renesmee and handed it to Edward. "She needs to go to sleep." Jacob said looking at Renesmee.

"No, I do not." Renesmee said with her eyes closed and yawned. Jacob picked her up. "Put me down." She said with a yawn.

"No." He told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.

"Now?" She asked.

"No." He told her.

"Darn." She said.

"Just take a nap, when you're ready, get dressed, and you can come down stairs." He told her.

"Okay." She said puckering her lips. Jacob took her into Rosalie and Emmett's room and laid her down. He kissed her on the lips, laid down beside her, and…

Downstairs

"Bella, can you…?" Edward requested.

"Sure." Bella said. "They are so cute."

"Bella, should we add another room, because there are two children?" Esme asked.

"That would be best." Bella said.

"Maybe a kitchen would be a good addition." Rosalie suggested.

Upstairs

"I'm sorry, you need to sleep." Jacob said pulling away.

"Okay." Renesmee said. Jacob got up and got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hello, Jacob." Edward said.

"Hey." He said.

"Nice hair. There's also some lipstick on the side of your face." Emmett teased.

"Damn it, Renesmee." Jacob muttered, wiped his face off, and walked over to his kids.

"Is Renesmee asleep?" Bella asked.

"I think so, or she's just stalling for a bit." Jacob said. He reached his arms out for Siobhan, and Bella handed him her. "Siobhan Marie Black." Jacob said repeating the name Renesmee had called her. "She's so small." He said looking at her. Renesmee came down the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep." Renesmee told him.

"Like you even tried to." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Oh well." Renesmee snapped back. "Still haven't thought of a name yet?" Renesmee asked.

"No." Jacob told her.

"Oh well." Renesmee said. "I guess we'll have to go shopping soon." Renesmee said.

"I guess so." Jacob said.

"We'll have to get some car seats." Renesmee said.

"Renesmee, do you want the cabin?" Edward asked.

"Aren't you and mom going to live there?" Renesmee curiously asked.

"Without you we have no use for the extra bedroom." Bella told her.

"Jacob?" Renesmee asked.

"Fine with me." Jacob agreed.

"Are we going to call him baby 2?" Renesmee asked jokingly.

"Until we find a name." Jacob said.

"Nice." Renesmee said. "We need to pick up cribs." Renesmee pointed out.

"Your old crib is still in the cabin." Bella told Renesmee.

"Thank you." Renesmee said.

"You can go look at it really quick if you want. We can watch the kids." Bella told her.

"Thanks, mom." Renesmee said, she got up, gave the baby to her mom, and kissed her on the cheek before running out of the door.

"Here, Edward." Jacob said handing Edward the baby, and took off after Renesmee. He met her at the river. She was standing by the edge waiting, and when he got there they jumped across really quick and headed for the cabin. They got to the cabin and went inside right straight to Renesmee's old room. They went to the crib right away.

"Do you think it'll fit them both tonight?" Renesmee asked Jacob.

"I think so." Jacob said. "Come here." Jacob said leading her toward a different bedroom.

"Jacob?" Renesmee asked.

"What's this?" Jacob said pausing in front of a door.

"I think it's the closet." Renesmee said and opened the door.

"Holy Alice." Jacob said.

"Alice." Renesmee said.

"Do you want to see how the kids like their new house?" Jacob asked.

"Okay." Renesmee said, Jacob kissed her jaw, and worked his way up to her lips.

Back at the house

"Bella?" Edward asked, and he didn't even have to continue.  
"That bad bro?" Emmett teased.

"Hi." Renesmee said running in. Her hair had a couple knots in it, and it was a bit messy.

"Hello." Edward said greeting her.

"We thought we'd take the kids over to see the cabin." Jacob said and each of them grabbed a baby, and went back over.

"Look it's your new house." Renesmee told the babies when they got in.

"Let's put them in their room, and we can go tour ours." Jacob said with a wink. Renesmee laughed and he pulled her toward their room…

The next morning

Jacob and Renesmee woke up, got dressed and went to take care of the children. They got them out of their cribs and took them to the big house.

"Hello." Renesmee said walking in the house.

"How's the cabin holding up?" Emmett said.

"Daddy, I'm not sure what to feed them, I don't think they'd drink blood because they're half werewolf and only a quarter vampire." Renesmee said.

"Um, formula, if you're able maybe breast milk, I don't really know." Edward told her.

"Thanks anyway." Renesmee said. She lifted Siobhan up to her face. "I don't suppose you'll tell me, Siobhan." Renesmee said smiling. Siobhan just smiled. "I was sure you wouldn't know." Renesmee told her. "Okay, let's see what you like." Renesmee said and walked out to the kitchen. She made some of her old formula and gave it to Siobhan.

"Yuck!" Siobhan said.

"Honey, she said her first word." Renesmee called out to Jacob.

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

"Yuck." Renesmee said grinning.

"Definitely yours." Jacob said with a laugh.

"Of course." Renesmee said with a grin.

"Okay, kid, what names do you like?" Jacob asked the boy. "Emmett?" He giggled. "Okay, not Emmett. Carlisle?" He shook his head no. "Okay, Anthony?" He didn't object. "Okay so maybe Anthony. Ryder?"

"No." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Okay. Um, Matthew?" Jacob asked, and he was silent. "Robert?"

"Nu-uh!" He cheered.

"Aro?" Jacob joked.

"Ucky!" He cheered.

"Good job. Um, Jacob?" Jacob said out of desperation.

"No." He said.

"Edward?" Jacob asked and he shook his head no. "Edward what does he look like to you?"

"Um, a brown hair, brown eyed baby." Edward said.

"Be right back." Jacob said and left for about ten minutes. "Okay, so Siobhan is Irish for god is gracious. The name Shane starts with an S it is Irish for god is gracious. Marie is French for sea of bitterness and Mare is the closest I could find, it means sea of bitterness but it's English." Jacob said and walked over to Shane. "How's Shane sound?" Jacob asked. He smiled. "So Shane, and Siobhan." Jacob said smiling.

"She doesn't want anything!" Renesmee complained.

"Try his second idea." Jacob suggested.

"No!" Renesmee quickly objected.

"No!" Shane repeated and giggled.

"Please?" Jacob requested.

"Oh my gosh. Are you going to do this again?" Renesmee complained.

"It seemed to work the last two times." Jacob said.

"You first." Renesmee said and smirked.

"Here's a valid reason, it is physically impossible for me." He said.

"Okay I'll do this fine." She said angrily.

"Careful." Jacob said and continued talking to Shane.

"Are you having fun?" Edward asked.

"Sort of." Jacob said.

"I am." Emmett said.

"I'm not. Damn it, Jacob. You get your ass out here." Renesmee ordered.

"I'm already practically her husband." Jacob muttered while walking into the kitchen. "I'm not a woman, I don't know how to do this." He said gesturing with his hand.

"I'm half vampire! You think I do?" Renesmee yelled.

"This is pretty funny." Emmett said.

"I wouldn't say any thing, Emmett." Edward warned.

"Shut up, Emmett. I am sick of your jokes and everything. I would say more, but my dad's right here so I won't continue." Renesmee said harshly.

"Grr." Emmett muttered.

"Shane, go with mommy for a bit." Jacob told Shane and walked calmly out in to the living room, walked up to Emmett and just simply punched him in the face at full force.

"Now it's getting good." Edward said calmly.


	7. chapter 7

"I give up!" Renesmee sighed.

"It's okay." Jacob said and quickly kissed her.

"Ew!" Siobhan and Shane said together. Renesmee laughed.

"I think we should keep them." Jacob said jokingly.

"I think so too." Renesmee agreed with a laugh. They each picked up a kid and carried them upstairs to Carlisle.

"Hello." Carlisle said when they arrived at his office.

"What should we feed them?" Jacob asked.

"Do they have their teeth yet?" Carlisle asked, and both of the babies flashed them a toothy grin. "I could only guess, but I'd guess blood." Carlisle told them.

"How do we get them blood, because I am not giving them human blood?" Renesmee asked.

"You could use a syringe to get blood from an animal." Carlisle suggested and handed them a syringe.

"Thank you." Renesmee said. They all went down stairs.

"I'll get the blood." Jacob offered and took the needle. He went in the kitchen and grabbed a small jug and left.

"What do you want to do while we wait for daddy?" Renesmee asked, and set them down and sat down with them. Siobhan got up and walked away. "You know, you two are getting really annoying. I have only had you for a day and you are already walking and talking." Renesmee said annoyed.

"They learned from everyone around them." Edward told her. Siobhan walked over to Edward and hugged his leg.

"Grandpa?" Siobhan asked.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"Food." Siobhan requested.

"Your daddy is getting that." Edward told her and she plopped down and started throwing a fit.

"Siobhan, knock it off." Renesmee said.

"No." Siobhan cried. Renesmee sighed.

"Do you want to go play with aunt Alice?" Renesmee asked.

"Okay." Siobhan said sweetly and walked over to Renesmee.

"Let's go upstairs." Renesmee told her and picked both of them up and took them upstairs. "Alice!" Renesmee called.

"Alice!" Siobhan mimicked.

"Yes?" Alice asked knowingly.

"Can you play with Siobhan, she wanted to see you." Renesmee informed her.

"Siobhan, maybe some of Renesmee's old clothes will fit you, and then we can go shopping later." Alice told her.

"I'm back." Jacob said coming in.

"We're up here, can you put some in a bottle for Siobhan she is driving me insane." Renesmee said.

"Honey, you know she's a baby right?" Jacob asked while getting two bottles ready.

"Yes, I do, she is a baby that can walk, talk, and annoyingly mimic me." Renesmee said.

"I'll be up in a second." Jacob said coming up the stairs. He went over to them holding two bottles of blood.

"Food?" Shane asked.

"Yes." Renesmee told him.

"I want." Siobhan told them.

"Let's go down stairs." Renesmee said, handed Jacob Shane, and took a bottle. They handed the babies the bottles and went down stairs. Siobhan took a drink.

"Yummy." She told them.

"Thank you, Jacob." Renesmee said relieved.

"Your welcome." Jacob said and when they got to the bottom of the steps they set the kids down and the kids walked away as did the adults.

This is just a short chapter to help introduce you to the kids.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where do you want to go to get clothes?" Alice asked Renesmee.

"Yuck." Shane said.

"Definitely my son." Jacob said.

"Who else's would he be?" Renesmee laughed.

"Where?" Alice prompted.

"Um, I don't know, we could take them out to Pacific Place?" Renesmee said.

"Okay." Alice agreed.

"Do you want to go now?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." Renesmee said.

"I'll be back in a bit, don't leave without me." Jacob said and left.

"What is he doing?" Renesmee asked.

"Car seats." Edward said calmly.

"Oh, I forgot about that completely." Renesmee said.

"He didn't." Edward said.

"I wonder if Summer wants to come, she hasn't really seen the kids in a while." Renesmee said and walked to Summer's room.

"Hello, Renesmee." Summer said through the door.

"Summer, do you want to go with Alice, Jake, the kids and I to get clothes?" Renesmee asked.

"No thank you, I have to go do something today." Summer said.

"Oh, okay." Renesmee said and went back down stairs. "She said she was busy." Renesmee said.

"Okay." Alice said sneakily.

"Alice?" Renesmee asked, but before Alice could say anything Jake got back.

"Hey, hon." Jacob said and closed the door.

"Thanks for remembering." Renesmee laughed.

"Yeah, you're welcome, well are we going or not?" Jake asked.

"Okay." Renesmee said.

"You guys go by yourselves, I trust you." Alice said wearily.

"Okay." Renesmee said and laughed.

"Bye." Edward said as they scooped the kids up and left. Alice waited a bit and then walked over to Edward, and everyone else came down stairs.

"Okay, so Esme and Rosalie are working on the house, right?" Alice confirmed, and they both nodded. "I'm getting her dress and the decorations." Alice informed them.

"I'll help with that, I know what she likes." Summer said.

"Bella and I can get the rings." Edward said and Bella nodded.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle are left." Alice said.

"I'll work on the guest list." Emmett offered.

"Okay, Carlisle? Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I'll keep them busy." Jasper said.

"Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"I can help with decorating, and the house." Carlisle said.

"Okay, now everyone be gone." Alice said jokingly and they all left to get set up. "I'm also picking out the suit. Summer, I'll need sizes." Alice told them all.

"Okay." Summer said. "Let's go." She said and they left for the mall.

"Rosalie, Carlisle, we can go out and plan the cabin." Esme said and they followed her out.

"Let's go get rings." Edward said and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go to the mall and follow them." Jasper said with a smirked and left.

"Guest list." Emmett said and sat down to think.

Emmett

Ivy? No. Jen? I'll find her. I'll see Charlie and see if he knows her.

Charlie's

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Emmett said and Charlie let me in.

"You just did." Charlie said and I grinned, my dad used to say that. "Well I don't see why not." Charlie said and waited.

"Do you know most of the kids that go to the high school?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Charlie said.

"Do you know a girl named Jen, or Jennifer, she's a senior?" I asked.

"Well, of course, why?" Charlie asked.

"I need to talk to her, do you know where she lives?" Emmett asked.

"She lives two houses down." Charlie said pointing to the left.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver, I'll explain later." I said walking out the door. Charlie sighed and closed the door. I went up to her house, and rung the doorbell.

"Hello? Emmett?" Jen said and opened the door.

"Hey, Jen, I don't really know any of the kids from school, so can I talk to you?" I asked, and a woman who looked like an older version of Angela walked up.

"Okay." The girl said and walked inside and had me do the same.

"You remind me of this girl I used to know." I told the Angela-ish girl.

"Ditto, but a guy." Angela-ish said.

"Don't tell me your name is Angela." I pleaded.

"Sorry?" Angela told me.

"Damn it, you better not be Angela Weber." I said angrily.

"I'm not, I'm Angela Cheney." Angela corrected.

"Glad you didn't say Newton, but you and Ben got itched?" I asked.

"I guess that's one way to say it." Angela said.

"It's only been nine years, your daughter is so old." I said.

"Oh, I'm adopted." Jen said.

"Oh, well Jen, do you know who Renesmee is friends with I need to know right away, or Alice is going to kick my ass." I said, and Angela laughed. "I know, it sounds odd, but that girl is a monster." I said.

"Um, I can give you a list, there's too many too list off verbally." Jen said.

"Okay, thank you so much, Jen." I said happily.

"Your welcome, but why do you need this?" Jen asked.

"It's a long story, but you'll find out soon enough." I said.

"When?" Jen asked.

"Well, a week or two." I said questionably.

"Okay." Jen said and handed me a list.

"How's Bella doing?" Angela asked.

"Noisy." I muttered and realized what I said. "Wait, scratch that, I'm just digging my grave, but her and Edward are doing fine from what I've heard." I said with a groan, and she laughed.

"The last I heard was that you guys were all dead." Angela said jokingly.

"Well, I'm obviously not, but I'm going to be soon if I say anything more about Bella, and Edward." I said jokingly.

"Where is everyone?" Jen said confused.

"Rose, and Esme are renovating. Jasper's following the kids. Carlisle is everywhere. Bella, and Edward are shopping. Alice is, well, Alice and shopping for clothes with Summer. Jacob, and Renesmee are picking up Jacob's brother and sister from his dad." I told her.

"How old are Jacob's brother and sister?" Angela asked.

"Um, about two I think. So how're Mike, and Jessica?" I asked changing the subject.

"They're married, and have three young kids." Angela said.

"Damn, they were busy." I said and my phone started to ring. "I better take this." I said and opened my phone. "Hey, Renesmee." I said cheerfully.

"Don't you 'hey Renesmee' me." She said angrily.

"Damn, girl, you're just like Jake now, calm down." I ordered.

"No, I saw Jasper! Nobody will tell me anything!" She yelled angrily.

"I'm not telling, either. Maybe if you smack Jasper he'll talk." I said happily.

"I could have Jake hit you again." Renesmee threatened.

"Hey, I don't want to be assaulted by a bitch again." I said and turned. "I'm not talking about her." I whispered to them.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" She yelled.

"Clean up your language, and an old friend." I explained.

"No, bitch. Emmett, who?" Renesmee asked.

"Renesmee calm down, please, I don't want you to murder anyone, especially me. And if you need to know, it's Angela. Happy?" I said angrily.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett, did you tell mom?" Renesmee said freaking out.

"Oh my gosh, Renesmee." I said mockingly. "No, I didn't, I haven't been here long, and Bella already would jump at the chance to kill me, I don't need her even worse, I've probably said something that would offend that marshmallow." I said blankly.

"Marshmallow? Wait until she hears that." Renesmee said.

"I'm done talking to you." I said and hung up.

"Renesmee's pissed." I said happily.

"How is Renesmee related to you?" Angela asked.

"Oh, Bella adopted her when her and Edward first got married." I explained.

"Oh, okay." Angela said.

"Well, I better get going, it was nice to see you again. I'll tell Bella I saw you." I said and smiled.

"Bye, Emmett, it was nice to see you too." Angela said, and I left and went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone gathered an hour later; the only people missing were Renesmee, Jacob, and Jasper.

"We got the dress, tux, and some decorations." Alice said.

"I got a list of Renesmee's friends and we can invite the wolves, and all our old friends." Emmett said.

"We got the cabin planned out an we can just build a new one further back so we don't disturb them." Esme said.

"We got the rings and she can borrow my old comb that I wore." Bella said.

"Bella, guess who I ran into." Emmett said.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Angela Cheney." Emmett said.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella said.

"That's what she said!" Emmett yelled.

"Angela?" Edward asked.

"No, Renesmee! She called and bothered me." Emmett claimed.

"You'll live." Edward said.

"Her dad'll probably be able to marry them." Bella said. "Wait, why'd you see her?" Bella asked.

"She adopted Jen, and I got a friend list from her." Emmett said.

"Okay." Bella said.

"Do we have everything planned out?" Alice asked.

"I think so. Where do we want it?" Esme said.

"The other house would give us more time, and we could spend a week there and just tell them they can't go there." Alice said.

"Okay." Edward agreed.

"I'll tell Jasper to keep them away." Alice said and left.

"I'll go get Billy to take me over the border to invite the wolves." Emmett said and left.

Emmett

I walked up Charlie's path again and knocked on the door. "Charlie." I said and the door opened.

"Yes, Emmett." Charlie said.

"Billy here?" I asked.

"Yes." Charlie said.

"I need him to escort me to La Push if possible." I said.

"Okay, I'll get him." He said and looked over at a space by the couch with his wheelchair parked there.

"Okay, but why?" Billy said.

"I need to talk to all the wolves." Emmett said.

"Okay." Billy said and moved over to the door, and Charlie helped him out, and Emmett helped him into the car. Emmett pulled out and went toward the border. "Why do you need to talk to them?" Billy asked.

"I'm in charge of inviting everyone and I decided to start with the wolves, then the other covens, and then Renesmee's friends from school, and Alice will then tell them about the wedding the day of, but we decided since he knocked her up, and asked her to marry him we'd take some of the trouble away from him." I said turning on to the last turn and went over the boundary.

"That is nice, but why wait to tell them?" Billy asked.

"I will determine from the wolves when to tell them, because if they want to we could all, as in all the guys, through him a bachelor party the night before." I said.

"Okay." Billy said and sat back a little.

"There are some wolves behind those trees." I said, pulled over, and got out.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"May I please see everyone that is friends or family of Jacob?" I requested.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I would like to ask a question, but I don't want anyone to give it away to him." I said.

"Where would you like to meet?" Sam asked.

"I don't need my family to watch me, Sam, I brought Billy." I said and smiled.

"We know." Sam said.

"The beach is fine." I said and nodded as they left. I got in the car and drove toward the beach. "If you don't mind me asking, I am strictly curious, how did you get in that wheelchair?" I asked carefully.

"Diabetes." He said and I nodded. We arrived at the beach, I lifted him out of the car and into his chair. We went down the beach and met half way.

"Hey, Seth." I said and waved at the kid.

"Hey, Emmett." He said nervously.

"Jacob is more than fine." I said trying to calm them. "Well, do you all know about the latest news?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Seth said.

"Renesmee gave birth to two little kids, one is a boy named Shane Mare Black, the other is a girl Siobhan Marie Black. Did you all know that?" I asked.

"No." Seth said.

"They are sweet children, but they for identity reasons they will be referred to as his siblings." I announced, and nobody eased a bit. "Hard crowd." I muttered. "Well if it eases things, Jacob punched me this morning." I said and Seth stiffened.

"Why?" He asked frowning.

"Renesmee was struggling trying to feed them because she didn't know what to get them and I made the mistake of saying it was 'getting good' when she cussed at him." I said grinning, Seth eased a bit.

"What did you need to tell us?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting to that. This morning I went on a wild goose chase to get a list of Ness' friends and I got the list, but the first people I wanted to tell was all of you because you were he ones that would make a decision. So is Jake getting a bachelor party, or are we surprising them so he doesn't have to worry about another thing, because so far he's knocked her up, made her give birth when she wanted to finally keep her legs crossed, and he's very sloppily proposed, sort of." I said. Emily was smiling. "Emily, I didn't even notice you." I said shocked. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm glad he's happy." She said.

"Well, he's not happy right now, Renesmee is pissed, and he's pissed and I'm digging my grave today. So far I have insulted Bella in front of some people, I won't tell Jake and Ness what's going on and I just said something I shouldn't have but oh well. I live, or I'll be as alive tomorrow as I am today." I rambled with a grin. "Does anyone want to hire a stripper or something, because otherwise I have to go, because I have better things to do than talk to a group who won't reply to what I say." I said taking a step toward my car. "I have to go, if you have any questions or comments, just ask them now, or I'll forget even inviting any of you, except Billy, Seth, and Emily." I said angrily.

"I will be there just get back to me on time, and if I have to I'll through him a bachelor party on my own." Quil said.

"Thanks, so how's Clair doing?" I asked.

"You can ask me your self." Said an eleven or twelve year old girl.

"Clair?" I asked shocked. "Oh, well, anyone else going to come to Jake's wedding or am I just having Renesmee's friends and family, Bella's old friends and Jacob's vampire soon to be in-laws?" I asked and stepped back a bit more. "Everyone who wants to come, come forward." I said. Everyone stepped forward a bit. "Thank you, I will talk to Seth, Sam, or anyone who will not attack me like Paul." I said and walked to my car. "Billy, do you want a ride back to Charlie's or do you want to stay here?" I asked.

"I will stay and catch up." Billy said and my phone buzzed.


	10. Chapter 10

I took my phone out and answered it.

"Hey, Renesmee." I said facing away from the wolves.

"No, idiot, it's Jacob." He said and grunted. "Damn it." He complained.

"Hello, Jacob, what'd she hit you?" I said smirking.

"She doesn't think I should call you idiot." He said.

"Sorry, Em." Renesmee said.

"Oh sweet little Renesmee my ass, let the dog call me an idiot, an idiot is better than a bitch, babe." I told her.

"Sorry." She said innocently.

"You don't have to apologize, I'll get my payback, and payback is hell. Just ask your mom, actually that was just for my enjoyment. Well what are you going to tell me?" Emmett asked.

"Bastard, we wanted to know what was going on. We were going to ask nicely but you are such an ass." Renesmee said.

"Hey treat your uncle with some respect. I will never tell you. I'm not even a big part I'm just a delivery person, Alice is in charge of the big part, bye." I said and hung up. Everyone was staring at me but I ignored them and left.

Home (3rd person)

"So how's it coming along?" Emmett asked and fell back in to a chair.

"I have everything set." Alice said.

"We have the house started." Esme said.

"We have the rings." Edward said.

"I have the wolves." Emmett said.

"Jasper has them all over." Alice said.

"Okay, 's'all set." Emmett said and left.

"Okay just we need all the invites sent out, and we need to set up." Alice said and everyone left.

The next morning

"Okay, mom, what's going on?" Renesmee asked Bella when her and the kids got up.

"Nothing." Bella lied almost smoothly. Renesmee rolled her eyes and her and Jake fed the kids.

"We're staying home today." Renesmee announced.

"Good, because none of us are busy anymore, well, Emmett still has a bit left." Bella said.

"Hey, I worked hard yesterday, and I deserve a day off." Emmett claimed.

"Yeah, that was real hard talking to Billy." Bella laughed.

"It was." Emmett said.

"Are we ever going to find out what's going on?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, but not now." Emmett said.

"Okay." Renesmee said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Em, are you sure the list you got is right?" Edward said.

"I haven't even looked at it." Emmett said sadly.

"Nice." Edward said rolling his eyes. Emmett took out the list and cussed.

"It says 'none of your business, ask Renesmee'." Emmett said dumbly.

"I'll get a new list." Edward said and left.

Angela's house

"Yes." Jen said answering the door.

"Hey, Jen?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Jen said.

"I'm Emmett's brother." I said and waited.

"So he read it." She laughed. "Come in, whoever you are." She laughed and stepped out of the way so I could come in.

"Is your mom here?" I asked.

"Angela." She emphasized. "Is here." She said.

"May I speak with her?" I slowly asked.

"I guess." She said. "Angela." She yelled.

"Yes, sweetie." She said and stepped around the corner and froze.

"Some guy is here." Jen said.

"Hello, Angela, long time no see." I said smiling.

"Hello, Edward. You still look the same." She said and smiled.

"Guess I'm lucky like that. I came here to get a list of Renesmee's friends. Jen gave a note to Emmett saying it was none of his business. I have no problem with that, but we are n a bit of a hurry." I said.

"Jen." Angela sighed. "Well I'll have her make up a list." Angela said.

"Thank you. I would have had Bella with me but she was busy with helping Jacob, and his siblings." I said with a smiling.

"It's okay. How's she doing, Emmett said loud, then changed it to good." Angela tattled.

"That's Emmett for you, and thank you for the heads up." I said and smiled.

"How have you been these past nine years?" Angela asked.

"Good, Bella and I have been in Italy for a while visiting some old friends." I informed her.

"That's good. Honey, are you done with the list yet?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." Jen said and stalked out here. She handed me a list and I looked at it quickly.

"Thank you, Jen." I said. "I guess I better get back to the house. It was nice seeing you again, Angela." I said happily. Angela smiled and I left and called Bella on my way to my car.

"Hello, love." I said.

"Hello, Edward." She said happily.

"I have the list. Angela told me something quite interesting." I said.

"What?" She asked as I got in my car.

"When she asked how you were doing Emmett said loud and changed it to good." I said and waved as I pulled away.

"Oh, Emmett." She sighed.

"I'll be back home soon." I said, "I love you."

"I love you, too. See you soon." Bella said. We both hung up about the same time. I sighed and headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Hey Alice, how is it going, we can go set up later if you want?" Emmett asked trying to get a reason to leave.

"We just need to finish set up then we can tell them about it." Alice said referring to Jacob and Renesmee who were sitting on the floor with the kids.

"Okay, let's go set up." Emmett said.

"Okay, so who's going to help?" Alice asked.

"I will." Edward said.

"Me too." Rose said.

"I will." Esme said.

"I will." Carlisle said.

"I'll keep them from following." Jasper volunteered. Jacob sighed.

"Okay." Alice said and everyone got up and left.

"What is going on?" Renesmee sighed.

"Wedding." Siobhan said.

"What?" Renesmee hissed.

"What is a secret wedding?" Siobhan asked.

"Damn, she reads minds doesn't she?" Bella said sadly.

"Must be selective." Jasper said.

"A secret wedding." Renesmee sighed.

"Edward knew she read minds." Jasper sighed.

"He did?" Bella angrily sighed.

"Oh well." Jacob said and picked up Shane.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Jacob said rolling his eyes. He got up and picked up Renesmee, and grinned.

"Daddy!" She said sarcastically.

"Okay." He grinned and set her on her feet.

"You're not mad about the wedding?" Bella asked.

"As long as Alice wasn't the only one that picked out the dress." Renesmee said.

"Summer helped." Siobhan informed.

"Oh she did." Renesmee said. "Does your brother do anything special?" Renesmee asked her.

"He doesn't know." She informed.

"I'm scared." Renesmee sighed.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Alice plus a wedding equals mistake." Renesmee said.

"Hey, she planned your father and mine's." Bella said.

"My point exactly." Renesmee sighed.

"Hey, your mom looked pretty hot." Jake joked. Renesmee gagged. "But you'll look even better." Jake said and kissed her neck.

"I don't know whether to make you sleep on the couch, or say thank you." Renesmee giggled.

"Option two?" Jake requested.

"I choose three." She said and slapped him across the face.

"Guess I deserved that." He said rubbing his cheek.

"You're lucky I didn't wait, I could have done that in front of Emmett." She teased.

"Then you'd be sleeping on the couch." He said.

"Maybe then I'd actually be able to sleep." She smiled.

"I think it's the other way around." Jacob said happily. Bella was watching them like they were her favorite television show. Jasper smiled at her. Summer smiled at how nice everyone seemed. Jacob kissed Renesmee until someone spoke up.

"My eyes!" Shane yelled. He must have seen it on television. Renesmee fell down she was laughing so hard.

"Mommy?" Siobhan asked.

"I'm fine." She said still laughing. Jacob leaned over to whisper in Renesmee's ear.

"Does this wedding mean we get a honeymoon?" Jacob asked so only she could hear.

"Go right ahead but I'll be at home with the kids, you have fun." Renesmee told him.

"What?" He said.

"You have hands." She said implying. Bella stifled a laugh, and Jasper tried not to laugh.

"That's right, and I'm sure I could find someone nicer than you." He said back. She stood up and slapped him so hard he fell down. "I didn't say I would damn it!" He said madly.

"New rule, no cussing when you're around the kids." Renesmee said. "Jake, if you even try… well let's just say get a cup." She said softly in his ear.

"I think I could stop you." He said and pulled her to the floor.

"Shut up." She said and pushed him down.

"Are mommy and daddy fighting?" Siobhan asked Jasper.

"Well, not anymore, right Renesmee?" Jacob said getting up.

"I guess not." Renesmee sighed. "I'm hungry, I'm going hunting." Renesmee said.

"No." Jasper sighed.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"I'm not allowed to let you go toward certain things." Jasper explained.

"Okay, I can wait." She said and sat down in a chair.

"What do you want to do?" Jake asked laying back on the floor.

"I don't know." Renesmee sighed.

"Wait, I know. I hope I remember the way." Jacob sighed. "Jasper, may I take Renesmee somewhere that is not around our property?" Jacob asked.

"Okay." Jasper sighed.

"C'mon Renesmee, Siobhan, and Shane." Jacob said leading the way to the car. Everyone got in and got buckled, and they left. Jacob drove for a while and got out, everyone followed his lead. "Shane I'll carry you, Siobhan mommy'll carry you." Jacob said and they picked up the kids and Renesmee followed him through the woods running at full speed.

"Where are we going?" Renesmee asked.

"Here." Jacob said not looking before he turned to face them. They set down the kids and walked out a bit and sat down.

"What is this place? How did you find it?" Renesmee asked.

"Your mom tried to bring me here once, but we couldn't find it. Once I became a jerky werewolf who wouldn't go near her she found it on her own. Sadly when she found it Laurent was hunting around here, and he was going to kill her. My pack and I showed up just in time and killed him." Jacob explained.

"Oh." Renesmee said. "It's beautiful." She said.

"Your dad brought your mom here quite often when I still had a crush on her." Jacob said happily.

"You had a crush on my mom?" Renesmee laughed.

"I thought you knew. Yes, I did, I thought I was in love, but I ruined it with her, and when you were born I was so sad because your mom's heart wasn't beating, and I hated you because you killed the girl I thought I loved, I wanted to kill your dad, though he promised that I could if you killed her he would beg me to kill him. You were the fetus until he laid eyes on you, then you were his baby Renesmee. Your mom wanted a boy. She had her heart set on a little boy named Edward Jacob Cullen. I had my heart set on taking Rosalie apart, putting your mom under and killing you. When I went down stairs I was reciting Humpty Dumpty in my head and I looked over at the little demon child that I wanted to kill, and here we are today." He said.

"I've never heard the story like that." She said.

"I know, I've never told you, because I didn't think you'd like to hear how bad I wanted to kill you." Jacob said. Renesmee laughed and they watched the kids play until the sun set, then they went home.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where've you been?" Edward asked when Jacob came in carrying Renesmee and the kids following behind him.

"Shush, she's sleeping, and we went out with the kids." Jacob whispered. Renesmee yawned and blinked.

"Put me down." Renesmee ordered groggily.

"Your tired." Jacob objected.

"I may be tired but I don't need to be carried." Renesmee said.

"Stubborn." Jacob muttered and set her down.

"Siobhan told us about the wedding, so how's it going?" Jacob said. Alice folded her arms and glared at them.

"Are you still scared?" Jasper laughed.

"More disgusted than scared. Jacob explained his little crush on mom, and how he wanted to take Rose apart, put mom under, and kill me." Renesmee said. Bella gasped.

"What?" She said shocked.

"In his defense I was with him." Edward defended.

"Nice to see I was loved." Renesmee said rolling her eyes.

"I loved you before you were born." Bella said.

"You loved little Edward Jacob." Renesmee said jokingly. Emmett laughed.

"I loved you." Rose said. Jacob started cracking up.

"Don't even say a word." Edward warned.

"When's the wedding?" Jacob asked.

"When we get the other vampires, and Renesmee and your friends invited then we'll have everyone invited, just we need to get the date and time to the wolves, their girlfriends, wives, and Clair." Emmett said.

"Did you see Clair?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, she's like twelve or thirteen now." Emmett said.

"I haven't seen anyone but Seth and his girlfriend in a while now." Jacob explained.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Renesmee announced and headed toward the door.

"Me too!" Siobhan called and toddled over to her.

"Okay, what about you Shane?" She said and picked up Siobhan.

"Yes." Shane said, and she picked him up too and went to the cabin.

"I want to talk to you guys about the wedding." Jacob said sitting down.

"Okay." Alice grumbled.

"First question would be…" He said stretching out the word be as he looked out the window to see if he could see the kids. "Okay, why the hell did you not tell us?" He said irritated.

"Why did you pause?" Emmett said.

"Renesmee's new rule, no cussing around the kids. Now answer my question." He ordered. Emmett laughed.

"We thought we'd take some of the pressure off you, I mean, you imprinted on her, you knocked her up, and you asked her to marry you." Emmett said.

"Okay, I'll ignore that comment because Renesmee wouldn't delay to kill me if she found out I started trouble, though she would still hurt you." Jacob said.

"You might as well be her dog, wait, you are." Emmett said. Jacob got up and ran at full speed to him and pinned him against the wall.

"You want to say anything else?" Jacob growled.

"Yes, could you get off me, you stink." Emmett said. Jacob dropped his arms.

"I won't ruin the furniture, outside!" Jacob ordered. Emmett and him went outside and circled for a while. "Wait!" He called and looked around. "I don't really care what you see." Jacob said and stripped down and changed. He snarled at Emmett and lunged. He tore Emmett's arm off and gave it to him. Emmett put it back on, and frowned. Jacob changed back. "Next time I won't give it back." He said, got dressed, and walked calmly in. Jasper smiled in approval at him, Jacob didn't smile back. "Okay, where were we?" He asked.

"Practically nowhere." Alice said.

"Okay, where is it going to be?" Jacob asked.

"The other house." Alice informed.

"Please tell me you didn't pick out her dress all by yourself." Jacob pleaded.

"Summer helped me not get some dresses." Alice said.

"Well, thank you Summer." Jacob said relieved. "She'll be happy to hear that."

"What's wrong with me getting the dress?" Alice asked.

"She's not like you." Jacob muttered. "Who do you have left to invite?" Jacob asked.

"Renesmee and your friends, her family, and Zafrina's coven." Alice said.

"We can talk to her friends, and family, and you guys can get the coven." Jacob said.

"We need to work out a day and time." Alice said.

"Outdoors, or indoors?" Jacob asked.

"Inside for the wedding, then she's changing into a more manageable dress and we're moving outside for the reception, and then we're shipping you guys off." Alice said.

"The last part won't work, because when I teased her about she told me to 'have fun', and she was staying home with the kids." Jacob said.

"She also told you that 'you have hands' when you questioned her." Jasper laughed. Emmett started laughing.

"Well, I didn't think that part was necessary, but okay." Jacob sighed.

"When you said you could find someone nicer she slapped you." Jasper included.

"Thanks for sharing." Jacob said. "Okay, I think it should be later in the day so if there's another incident like at Bella's people won't notice. Could you add one more group of people to the guest list?" Jacob requested.

"Sure, who?" Alice asked.

"The Vulturi, I don't like them, but it'll keep their mouths shut for a while." Jacob said.

"Okay." Alice agreed.

"We only need a date and exact time now." Jacob said.

"Graduation is next month, so how about this month, it isn't supposed to rain the twenty-eighth?" Alice asked.

"Two weeks?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, people could think we've had this planned for a while, and we can invite everyone tomorrow, Monday." Alice said.

"I'll have to talk about Renesmee about this, we should get some invitations, and there is no honeymoon afterwards we have school." Jacob said.

"What time exactly?" Alice asked.

"How about six until whenever it ends." Jacob said.

"Okay. I'm going to print up some invitations." She said and counted almost silently. "Okay, I don't really care about exact, I'm going to just get fifty." Alice said and left.

"So it's all handled, rings, dress, suit, place, and everything?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Edward said.

"I'm going to go get something." Jacob said and left for the cabin. He came back one hour later and stuck his head in the door to tell them something. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't give my fiancé a ring." He told them and left.

At the cabin (P.O.V. Jacob)

"Renesmee." I said softly in her ear.

"Go away." She said and covered her head with the blanket.

"Okay, I guess I won't give it to you." I sighed.

"Okay." She said and sat up. Her hair was a mess, I laughed. I got down on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I want to do this at least a little bit right. Will you still marry me?" I asked and opened the velvet box with a diamond ring in it.

"Oh my gosh, yes." She said. I took her hand and put the ring on her finger, it fit perfect. She pulled me down on to her.

The next morning

I got up and out of bed on time and got her up. We got dressed and took the sleeping little kids over to the house to Esme. She took them and we got the invitations and left for school.

"I love my ring." Renesmee said.

"I thought you would. Look on the back, it's engraved." I told her and turned toward school.

"'I love you, and I always will. Love, J'." She read aloud. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Well now you have a rock to show Ivy." I laughed.

"She will be the first person I show it to." She smiled.

"We're here." I announced and we got out and walked in holding hands. She pulled me over to where Ivy was sitting.

"Ivy, I'm back." She announced. "I was sick and now I have a little growth." Renesmee said and showed Ivy her ring.

"It's not that little, and isn't it prettier than a growth?" I teased.

"I guess." She said happily. Ivy frowned.

"So you're pregnant, right?" Ivy accused.

"Actually no, and her dress is white." I said. "C'mon, Ness, let's go sit down." I encouraged.

"Okay." She said and followed me. We sat down at our usual table with some of the Cullens. I took Renesmee's hand and stretched it out for them to see.

"Nice." Emmett said.

"Beautiful, and I'm glad you got a silver band, because your wedding rings are silver so they go with most everything, Alice recommended it." Edward said.

"They didn't have any rings with gold bands that were good enough." I said.

"Are you high?" Renesmee asked shocking me.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You heard me. You are way too happy." She claimed.

"I guess ripping a guys arm off and getting a ring on your finger made me happy." I said.

"Back up, who was that guy?" She asked.

"Emmett." I said blankly.

"Okay." She said and looked around.

"What?" Emmett said.

"Hey let's hand out some of the invitations." She said happily.

"Okay." I said and we got up. We started with Jennifer. Renesmee put her left hand in front of her face.

"What?" Jennifer said and turned around. "You're getting married?" She squealed.

"Yep, here's an invitation." Renesmee said happily.

"Thank you." Jennifer said. We worked through almost everyone when the bell rang. I quickly kissed Renesmee on the cheek and went to my class.

"Is she pregnant?" A girl with a familiar voice asked me.

"Oh my gosh." I sighed. "My fiancé is not pregnant." I said loudly.

"Have you been asked that a lot?" She asked.

"No, but you were the second person, and it annoyed me of the conclusion people will jump to." I told her.

"Okay?" She said confused.

"I'm sorry for being rude." I said. "It's not your fault that you were curious." Is said and turned to look at the girl who asked. I gasped when I turned. "Jane?" I asked scared and confused. I started to shake.

"Hello, Jacob." She said.

"Could this moment get any worse?" I asked pathetically.

"It could." She said pleased.

"Are you enjoying this?" I spat.

"Just a bit." She said happily.

"Well, I have a gift for you." I said and took out an invitation. "Tada!" I said sarcastically. "You and the rest of the Vulturi are invited." I sighed.

"Thank you." She said.

"Are you staying here?" I asked.

"I'm watching your family until graduation." She smiled.

"May I have your attention?" Mr. Brown requested. Everyone turned to face him. "We have a new student." He said and pointed at Jane. "Introduce yourself." He told her.

"I'm Jane, from Volterra, Italy." She announced.

"Why did you choose here?" Mr. Brown asked confused.

"Well, I am a friend of Jacob Black's fiancé's family." She said.

"Fiancé?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Renesmee Cullen." I said. "Oh, and for those of you wondering, no, she is not pregnant." I said boringly.

"Thank you for the tip Mr. Black." Mr. Brown laughed.

"Your welcome, and I have a question for Jane." I said.

"What is your question?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Jane, if you're here is Caius, Alec, Aro, Marcus, or anyone else with you?" I asked.

"My older brother Alec is with me, and my friend Santiago." Jane told me.

"Great, I'll have to tell the Cullens." I said and yawned.

"Okay, are there any more questions?" Mr. Brown asked. Jennifer raised her hand.

"Yes." Mr. Brown called on her.

"If she is friends with Renesmee's family, how does Jacob know her?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, a member of Renesmee's family told me about her family and I later met them. Now no more questions about me or Renesmee." I said.

"Okay, let's get class started." Mr. Brown said and right before the bell rang Jasper stepped in.

"Hello, I'm a new student." Jasper said.

"Oh my gosh, Jane, Jasper, who's next? Seth?" I sighed laying my head on my desk.

"Jacob, I don't think any other Quileutes would come here." Jasper laughed.

"I doubt it, but you never know." I said sadly.

"Jacob, what did you take this morning?" Jasper asked.

"Again?" I asked sadly. "Renesmee asked me practically the same thing this morning. No I did not take anything." I said and sighed.

"I'm guessing your name is Jasper." Mr. Brown said.

"Yes, sir." Jasper said.

"Suck up." I muttered.

"Okay, have a seat over by Mr. Black." Mr. Brown said pointing to the last empty seat.

"Mr. Brown, can I move?" I asked.

"There are no other seats." He told me.

"Can I trade seats?" I asked.

"No." He told me.

"Can I change classes?" I asked.

"No." He laughed.

"Schools?" I asked again.

"I'm sure you could." He said.

"I don't care, just start teaching." I said giving up.

"Okay." He said. "Okay, the civil war, who knows about it?" Mr. Brown asked and nobody raised their hand out of laziness but Jasper.

"Mr. Whitlock?" Mr. Brown asked. I guess Jasper chose his first last name. Jasper raddled on about the war until class ended. "I am impressed, Jasper." Mr. Brown said using his first name.


	13. Chapter 13

At lunch everyone, even Jane sat at our lunch table.

"Jane, why do we need a babysitter?" I asked.

"Aro believes you do." Jane said.

"Oh well. Renesmee do we have everyone?" I asked.

"I think so." Renesmee said. "We have some left to send down to Sam so he can hand them out where necessary. Jacob, you're father went home for a while."

"Good." I said. "Renesmee, do you want a honeymoon?" I asked.

"I don't care but not too long, we have school, Shane, and Siobhan." She said.

"Okay, I'm going to go down to the office to talk to them about getting homework so we don't have to worry about it." Jacob said.

"I'll go with you." She said getting up.

"Okay." I said and we walked down to the office.

"Hello." I said once it was our turn.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Renesmee and I are getting married in two weeks, and we are still not sure about a honeymoon, but we don't want to neglect our school work. If we decide to go, is it possible for us to pick up all our school work a couple days in advance, so we can turn it in and get credit." I asked.

I would advise against going, but it is your privilege you will need your teachers to sign this form a week in advance and if you are under eighteen your parents." She told us.

"Thank you, ma'am." I said as I took the form and left with Renesmee. I had her left hand in my right, I stroked the ring with my pointer finger.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked; everyone seemed to be ignoring Jane.

"We have a form to get people to sign, and if we want the time off we turn it in." Jacob said.

"Okay." Edward said and the bell rung so we scurried like mice for our next class, Renesmee is in my next class. We walked together to our class. We sat in our seats right next to each other.

"I wonder if Jane is in this class too." I sighed.

"Don't worry about her, Jake. I don't mind her when she's quiet." Renesmee said.

"Sure." I sighed.

"It's okay. She'll be gone before you know it." Renesmee said.

"Sure." I sighed again.

"Once Hell is over it will be just fine." She soothed.

"Specify Hell." I told her.

"The wedding, and crazy Alice." She smiled.

"I'm not so sure the wedding will be so bad, but Alice on the other hand." I said and smiled.

"Class is going to start soon." She told me and we turned and faced forward. Yadda, yadda, yadda, school is out. I waited by my car for Renesmee she came out of the building and up to my car. I lifted her up and kissed her. She wound her hands in my hair and pulled my face as close as it would get. I wish I were shorter, because I have to hold her up instead of doing anything else. I pulled her body a bit closer. I could feel people staring at us. I pulled my face back a tiny bit, and we slowly ended the kiss. I set her down and she turned to go to the other side of the car she paused, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Jane were standing there along with a couple other kids.

"Sorry, show's over." I called and Renesmee and I got in.

"Renesmee, you're trying that dress on tonight." Alice called as we pulled away.

"Damn it." Renesmee muttered.

"You are so much like your mom." I sighed.

"Whatever." She said and looked out the window.

"Your prettier." I said.

"Shut up." She sincerely told me.

"Do you really think I'm that easy?" I asked. She just laughed. We didn't talk much the way home. I couldn't wait to see my kids. We got out of the car and went in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The kids sang in harmony.

"Hello." Renesmee said and picked them up. "Well, I guess Alice is home." Renesmee said to the sound of a car pulling up.

"I'll take them." I told her and took them out of her arms.

"Thanks, and no thanks. Now I'm Alice's dress up doll." She said smiling. I gave her a quick kiss and sat down. Siobhan played with my watch and Shane just sat there staring at Rosalie.

"Okay, Renesmee." Alice said and brought her upstairs.

"And that is why you should never let Alice within fifty feet of a wedding." I said.

"What's that?" Siobhan asked.

"It's hard to explain." I said.

"Try." She ordered glaring at me.

"Okay, when two people are in love they will get married, and all that means is that the girl changes he last name, and they get a piece of paper stating they're married, and they're out a lot of money." I explained.

"That's stupid." She said.

"Well, you are literally a bastard because mommy and I didn't get married soon enough." I said smiling.

"Nice." She said and sat back down in my lap. I don't think she understood. Renesmee walked slowly down the stairs in a dress.

"Wow." I said.

"Is it too much like Alice?" She asked.

"I don't think people will be staring at your dress, but it looks beautiful." I said.

"Liar." She said.

"Do you want me to tell you what I really think?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay, that dress is beautiful compared to Ivy, but hideous compared to you, you are way too good for it." I said.

"Yeah right." She said.

"Alice said she got another dress for the reception, let's see what that looks like." I said. She came down the stairs a bit later.

"Even better." I said. She had on a white dress that was above her knees, had a slit on the side that came up quite far up her leg, and had a gem on the top in the middle. "Bu you're not wearing that." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Tell Alice you're not going to be dressed like a hooker, and to find a better dress." I said.

"I love you." She said, went over to me, and kissed me. She went back upstairs and came down two minutes later in yet another dress. This one was better it was white, not strapless, floor length, but with a slit up the front to about her knees, it had a narrow triangle of glitter and the top going down to some ruffles going over the slit and to the floor.

"I like this one better." I said

"Me too." She said.

"Okay I chose this one." I said.

"Me too." She said.

"Okay no more dresses?" I asked.

"No, but you have to try on a suit." She said smiling and brought me upstairs I changed into the stupid suit while she changed out of her dress, Alice was standing by the bed.

"I like that best." I said once she had the dress off.

"Shut up." She giggled. I put the jacket on, and looked in the mirror.

"Damn." I said.

"What?" Alice said.

"It fits." I mumbled.


	14. Chapter 14

13 days later A.K.A. wedding day

Renesmee took a deep breath and sat down in the chair Alice had, her and rose worked on her hair and make up for hours until it was just right. They made her put on that stupid wedding dress. Bella came up and put a comb in her hair.

"I want that back." She said and winked.

Renesmee took an even deeper breath and walked out to the edge of the stairs. Everyone was there Jacobs groomsmen, her bridesmaids, their friends and family. Renesmee took a deep breath and smiled. The music started to play and Edward walked her down the isle and set her hands into Jacob's and took a seat beside Bella. The ceremony proceeded and the famous words many times spoken were spoken they said I do, and Angela's dad said, you the words 'kiss the bride' among others, and Jacob picked Renesmee up and kissed her on the lips, Renesmee wrapped her arms around his neck, Jacob broke off the kiss and whispered in her ear.

"Not so bad is it?" He said and she laughed.

"Not at all." She said and grinned, they walked back down the isle together and she went upstairs to change and he followed her up. Five minutes later they went outside to the reception area. When Renesmee threw the bouquet over her shoulder her junior bridesmaid caught it Siobhan smiled and blushed. Renesmee laughed. The same thing happened with the garter Shane caught it, but there was a bit more to it.

Jacob had his head under her dress and purposely grabbed the edge of her underwear with his teeth. She kicked him in what she thought was his chest, but she was off by a bit. He grunted and pulled back out.

"Renesmee." He sighed.

"Sorry." She said.

"I guess that counted." He said.

"What? Oh." She said and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." She apologized again. He shook his head and put his head back under her dress and lightly bit her leg before grabbing the garter.

Then it was time to cut the cake. Renesmee shoved her piece into Jake's face first and before he shoved it in hers he kissed her, and she licked his cheek.

"Good cake." She said smiling. He shoved it in her face and they were laughing happily together.

"I guess it's time to dance, but first let's clean up." Jacob said.

"Hey Alice!" Renesmee called. "Are you going to pile on the war paint or can I go without?"

"I'm going to touch up you makeup so come with me." Alice ordered, and Renesmee followed after her; it took five minutes.

"Let's dance." Renesmee said and Jacob took her hand they walked out to the middle of the dance floor and danced to a slow song, when the song was over they each grabbed a kid and danced with them while everyone else danced. They were about to skip the dance with the parents but Alice said it was necessary and put Bella with Jacob.

"I wish my mom was here." Jacob said and a tear fell from his eye.

"Jacob, it's okay." Bella comforted.

"I know, she's been dead for years now." Jacob said swallowing hard.

"That's not exactly what I meant. Jacob, Renesmee loves you, that's all that matters tonight." Bella said.

"Okay." Jacob said and the dance ended.

"Bella, thank you." Jacob said and went back to his wife. "How are you Mrs. Black?" Jacob happily asked.

"Great, Mr. Black." She said. The night carried on and Edward drove them to the airport, and wrote down detailed instructions to get to Isle Esme.

Isle Esme (P.O.V. Jacob)

We got off the boat and stepped onto an island, I grabbed our suitcases and we went inside the house. We toured around the house for a while, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, with a ton of food, and a living room with a lot of movies.

"Fun, fun." I said rolling my eyes. Renesmee laughed.

"It's ours for the week." She said.

"Yep." I said.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Um, we could explore the island or sleep." I said, I kind of wanted to sleep, but on the other hand I wanted to see the rest of this giant island.

"Explore tomorrow, I want to go for a swim, then sleep until the sun is straight up in the sky." She told me. She just walked out to the edge of the water, stripped down, got in, and I followed her lead. We wadded out until the water was waist deep, then we started swimming. We swam until the stars shown through the dark sky, and then we went inside, dried off, and went straight to a bed. We were out cold within seconds.

The next morning

I sat up in bed, and she stirred and woke up.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Wait, I have to talk to Edward or someone." I said and pulled on some shorts that I got out of a suitcase, grabbed my phone, went out to the kitchen, and dialed Edward's number. I rang once and he answered.

"Hey, Edward, I know when you and Bella were here there was a cleaning crew, is there one now?" I asked.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you, they come tomorrow." He said.

"What time?" I asked.

"Around noon." He said.

"I'm too tired to check, what time is it now?" I asked.

"One pm." He said. I laughed.

"I guess tonight we won't go skinny dipping then to bed right after." I laughed. "Thanks, bye." I hung up. Renesmee came out and walked over to me; she had her silk robe on.

"Hi." She said and sat down on a little stool.

"Hey, tonight we better wake up earlier or sleep with clothes on." I said.

"What?" She questioned.

"There's a cleaning crew coming tomorrow." I informed her.

"Oh." She said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. She just looked down. "I know, I miss the kids too, but let's try to make the most of this time alone, we don't have a lot of it." I told her.

"Okay." She said and went to the fridge and grabbed out some food. "First, let's eat." She said and smiled.

"Okay, Mrs. Black." I said and she laughed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Anything." I said laughing, and then she made scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Here you go." She said handing me a plate of food.

"Thank you." I said. We ate our food then we sat there unsure what to do.

"I have an idea." She said, leaned across the table, put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I leaned back, got up and went over to her.

"Do you want to explore the island, or just stay here and relax all day?" I asked.

"Both." She said.

"Then we have to get dressed." I said and smiled.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Wait." I said. "Alice packed for us." I said frowning.

"No." She said and put her head in her hands. "Well let's see what's there." She said and we went over to our suitcases. I opened one and listed everything off aloud.

"Lingerie, tampons, skimpy dresses, and little barely there bathing suits for you." I told her.

"Wow, doesn't she realize it's not anything that special, but I would keep everything if it weren't for the fact that we've got kids." She told me. "I'm calling Alice." She said and left the bedroom. She dialed her number, and put it on speaker.

"Hello, anything wrong?" Alice asked.

"Yes, what the hell were you thinking? We were planning on going hiking but with what you packed." She trailed off and laughed.

"It's your honeymoon and your going hiking?" Alice asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Hello, Jacob." Alice said.

"I don't even want to know what you packed for me." I said laughing.

"I'll go check." Renesmee said laughing. She ran off.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I thought at least you would like them." She pouted.

"She's a mother of two, not some little slut." I said.

"It's not like you're going out in public." She said. Renesmee laughed really loud and ran out to me.

"Jacob." She said and was laughing so hard she couldn't continue. I looked at the thing she was holding it was condoms.

"Condoms?" I asked.

"I tried to pack anything you might need." She said.

"How're Siobhan and Shane?" I asked. Renesmee dropped the box, and ran over to me.

"They're bored, but they're doing good. They took a liking to Zafrina." Alice said.

"Like mother like daughter, right Ness?" I said.

"Yep." She said.

"Well, bye." Alice said and hung up. I closed the phone and set it on the counter.

"Be right back." Renesmee said and left. She came out a bit later in a little dress, it was red silk and very not her.

"Nice." I said.

"Let's go hiking." She said.

"Okay." I said and ran into the bedroom to get a shirt. There was a camera with a small note on it. It said

'Jacob, and Renesmee,

Thought you might want some pictures of the island so you can remember it. It's also waterproof so you can even take some underwater pictures.

3 Alice'

I picked it up and shoved it in my pocket and put on a shirt. I went back to Renesmee.

"Alice packed a camera for sight seeing." I laughed.

"Okay, let's get some pictures." She said and we went outside. We went out in the woods and I took the first picture of her.

"It works." I said laughing. She glared at me and I snapped another and laughed. She took it, pushed me down, pinned me down and took a picture of me while I was trying to get up. "Well, let's start sight seeing." I laughed.

"Okay." She said. We walked around getting pictures of almost everything we saw, some animals, some plants, and some each other to make each other mad. We went in about two hours later. We watched a movie and 'explored' the bed in one of the rooms. We went to sleep for about an hour, woke up, swam, watched another movie, explored the bed again, and then went to bed (with clothes on just in case). We woke up quite early the next morning; it was nine am. We got out of bed, got dressed and watched movies until they came.

"Hello?" I said when I opened the door.

"Hello." One said. Good they spoke English. They left to go clean.

"Now what do we do?" I whispered in Renesmee's ear.

"Let's finish our movie, then we can go outside for a while." She said. Our movie only had a couple minutes left, and we finished it. I went over to the cleaning crew to tell them we were going outside for a while, they nodded and we left. We walked forever, and then sat down and talked forever.

"I miss the kids." Renesmee said.

"Me too." I said.

"I have an idea." Renesmee said.

"What?" I asked.

"We do as much as we can in the next two days and then we leave two days short of our week." Renesmee said.

"I like that idea." I said. We went in after a little while more, and the cleaning crew was gone. We explored the bed some more, skinny dipped some more, explored the bed some more, and swam for a bit.

"This is so boring." She announced when we got back in.

"I know." I said, and flopped down on the couch. She laid down on top of me and kissed me, her tongue slipped into my mouth, and I pushed it out. She sat up and gave me a confused look. I just smiled. She rolled her eyes at me. I sat up and kissed her. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are we staying here, let's go home?" She said.

"Okay." I said and got up.

"Lets pack back up." She said. We went and packed, I called the airlines and organized a ticket, but there will be a couple connecting flights. We got to the airport and headed home.

"I can't wait to be home." I said when we were on the last airplane.

"This was some honeymoon wasn't it?" She said laughing.

"Sure was." I said and winked.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Happy Birthday to me! I literally forgot yesterday, I checked the day to see if I had another chapter to finish, and thought, "Oh, my birthday's tomorrow." I laughed for like ten minutes. I was so distracted by this I forgot my own birthday, and I love that, because I have something to do. Happy Birthday to everyone who has a birthday today (august 2nd), and have a great day to those of you who don't have a birthday today.

Renesmee and I got off the plane and went home. Everyone was at school; it was almost lunchtime. We got our pictures developed, we went to school right after, signed in, and sat with our family.

"Hey." Renesmee said and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"It was so boring." Renesmee said. Edward laughed. "On the bright side we got some good pictures of the island." Renesmee said and handed the pictures to Alice.

"Of the island?" She asked when she took them out. I laughed.

"I was testing the camera, and annoying her." I said and Renesmee smiled. She put I on the back of the stack.

"Awe." Alice said at the one of her glaring, and put that on the back and laughed. "I see she wasn't happy." Alice said and showed me the picture.

"She took the camera and pushed me down." I said laughing, and then she started looking at the pictures of scenery.

"It's so pretty. Wait, what?" She said to one picture. It was an odd angle of our feet.

"Oh I dropped, when she distracted me once." I said laughing. Emmett laughed.

"He looks so young in this picture." Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"Probably the picture I took when you were sleeping." Renesmee said. "Don't worry, everything was covered." Renesmee laughed.

"I wasn't even worried." I said.

"Sure." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's almost time for class." Alice said and handed the stack of picture back to us. The bell rang and Renesmee and I went to our class.

"Back so soon?" Ivy asked when we got into class.

"It was so boring on the island. We were on an island that is our family's, and it was beautiful, but it was boring." I said.

"See." Renesmee said, and held out a picture she took on the boat when we were leaving. Ivy glared.

"Nice." She said.

"Renesmee can I see those?" I said and she handed me the pictures. We took our seats and I looked through them. "Found it." I said and faced the picture towards her. "Why?" I asked.

"Because you looked so cute." She said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I am not cute." I said.

"Then why would I marry you?" She asked.

"Good point." I said and laughed.

"Class is starting." Mr. Smith said and waited. Renesmee and I faced forward along with everyone else. I passed the pictures back to Renesmee. "Okay, now we're going to do a lab today." Mr. Smith said, and I raised his hand. "Yes." Mr. Smith said calling on him.

"Um, Renesmee and I finished our work for this whole week last week and turned it in, we had came back early, so what do we do for this class period?" I asked.

"Oh, right, I had completely forgot, you can redo the lab, or just sit there until class is over." He told us. "Okay everyone get with your lab partner." He ordered. I was already with my lab partner.

"We can just look at pictures." I offered.

"Okay." Renesmee said and got out the pictures. We looked at them for the rest of the period and then went to our next classes, we mostly just sat around all day.

Language Arts

"Hey, Jacob." Jasper said.

"Hi." I said.

"Why'd you come home early?" Jasper asked.

"We missed everyone and we had ran out of things to do, we spent most of yesterday laying on the couch watching movies." I said laughing.

"Fun." He said sarcastically.

"Yes!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Though it was even better yelling at Alice." I said laughing. Jasper laughed. "It was nice there but we had the choice of her hiking in what Alice packed, swimming, or staying inside. So there wasn't much to do." I said he laughed at me again.

"Bella, and Edward sure found stuff to do." Jasper laughed.

"That's disgusting." I said.

Gym

"Hello, Edward." I said when I got in the gym. Jennifer came up to me.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey, Jennifer." I said.

"Hi, why did you take a week off and only use a couple days of it?" She curiously asked.

"Because we didn't think we'd be bored on the second day." I said and grinned. She nodded, and walked away.

"Her thoughts are disgusting." Edward whispered.

"I kind of guessed that much. Jasper told me something gross." I said and let it flow through my mind.

"You guessed, but really we snorkeled, hiked…" I interrupted him by laughing. "What?" He asked.

"With what Alice packed for Renesmee it would have been hard to hike but we did, a lot." I said laughing.

"Alice doesn't pack too well, does she?" Edward said agreeing.

"You can say that again." I said and lowered my voice so nobody could hear but him. "She's a mother of two yet Alice packs stupid lace, silk, and velvet." I laughed when I was done.

"Alice doesn't think." He said aloud. A voice cleared their throat behind us. "Hey, Alice." He said calmly.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." She said angrily, she chewed us out until class ended. I met Renesmee at my car, and kissed her before we got in; we were in a hurry to see the kids. I drove home quickly. When we got home I carried Renesmee on my back inside. I opened the door and walked inside and let her down.

"Where are they?" I asked Esme.

"They're upstairs taking a nap." Esme said.

"Okay." Renesmee said.

"Why did you come home so early?" Esme asked.

"We were bored there, and we missed everyone." I said.

"Well, not everyone." Renesmee said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ivy, and Emmett." She said.

"Oh, okay Mrs. Black." I said and laughed.

"Knock it off, it's getting creepy." She said and sat down on the couch. Esme laughed. I walked by her and whispered in her ear.

"Okay." I paused. "Mrs. Black." I laughed.

"There are too few insults for men, and one of them insults their mother." She complained.

"I can think of a few." I said and winked.

"Of course you could." She said sarcastically. I leaned over the top of her head and kissed her, she kissed me back so she either wasn't mad at me, or she was just using me. Both are possible. I broke off the kiss and sat down beside her. She yawned and laid down on my shoulder. I shifted so I was lying on my side with my arms around her, and she was lying beside me. Right when she fell asleep everyone else got home, Edward must have warned them, because they came in quietly. I smiled at Edward.

"So this is so much better?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"A lot. We know our kids are safe upstairs, we have all our family here, and Renesmee can be fully clothed." I said and glared at Alice when I said the last part. Emmett laughed.

"You are so odd." He said quietly.

"How so?" I asked.

"You were upset about your wife's clothes." He said quietly.

"She has two kids, she's not a Rosalie." I said quietly.

"Rosalie doesn't have kids." Emmett said quietly.

"I know that, but she probably would wear all that velvet, silk, and lace." I said.

"You're right." He said and didn't say anything more. Renesmee shifted.

"Careful, honey. You don't want to fall do you?" I said quietly in her ear. She opened her eyes, and looked into mine. "Afternoon." I said. She smiled.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"They're still asleep." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked disappointed.

"Just go to sleep, you haven't slept since we left the island." I said.

"I slept just now." She said.

"You are so stubborn." I said. "Edward, are they asleep?" I asked.

"Shane is, Siobhan is just waiting for him to wake up." Edward said.

"See? Siobhan is awake." She said.

"Just sleep." I said.

"No." She said smiling. I sighed, got up and stretched. I walked around to the back of the couch and leaned over it.

"Go to sleep." I said.

"No." She told me and I kissed her.

"Please?" I requested.

"No." She said and smiled. I straightened up, and went upstairs to where the kids were, walked in and before I could get Siobhan and go downstairs she yelled.

"Daddy!" She screeched waking up Shane who followed her lead.

"Daddy! You're home!" He yelled happily and they ran over to me and hugged my legs. I picked them up and went down stairs.

"I found these." I said holding them up in the air. They giggled and I put them down on the floor. "Emmett, do you see now why we came back?" I asked.

"Not completely." He said.

"Shane, Siobhan mommy's on the couch, she refuses to take her nap." I said.

"Oh." Shane said.

"Mommy doesn't want to sleep." Renesmee said.

"Yes she does." I said. "Mommy needs to sleep. Maybe daddy needs some chloroform." I said and Carlisle laughed from out in the kitchen.

"Maybe mommy needs a gun." Renesmee said.

"Daddy considered that years ago, but daddy wasn't sure if it would kill him." I said.

"When did you even think about that?" Renesmee said popping up.

"After I tried to kill your mom, then she went on her honey moon, I was disgusted, and Paul had just imprinted on my sister, stole a bag of chips, and was going to tattle to my sister that I broke his nose, but he wouldn't even have to do that because there was blood on his shirt, I wanted a fight and he wouldn't even take a swing." I said laughing.

"I don't want to know." She said.

"I won't tell you if you sleep." I bribed.

"I hate you." Renesmee said and laid back down.

"Thank you." I said. "Renesmee, I'll take the kids out to Charlie's while you sleep." I said and left.

At Charlie's

"Hey, Charlie." I said when he opened the door.

"Hi, grandpa." Siobhan said.

"Hi, honey." He said. "Where's Renesmee?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Mommy wouldn't sleep, so I left for a bit with the kids, so mommy would take a nap." I told him.

"You forgot mommy wanted to…" Siobhan said but I covered her mouth before she could finish.

"That part isn't necessary, honey." I said taking my hand off her mouth.

"Okay, daddy." She said. I smiled.

"I thought you might like to see the kids." I said.

"Why did you come back so early?" Charlie asked.

"That is a very popular question today." I laughed. "We missed everyone not including Emmett or Ivy, it was so boring on the island, and we wanted to get home so Renesmee would have clothes that weren't lace, silk, or velvet." I said and smiled. Charlie chuckled.

"Why didn't you miss Emmett?" Charlie asked and I laughed.

"Did you catch any of the jokes Emmett said when you visited Bella right after Renesmee was born?" I asked.

"Some." He said.

"Emmett makes jokes like that, and then all of the dog jokes get on my nerves." I said.

"What?" Siobhan asked.

"Nothing, honey." I said. My phone rang aloud. It was Renesmee. I opened it.

"Hello." I said.

"Okay, I slept." She said.

"Okay. Come over to Charlie's and visit you grandfather. Could you fill the kids' bottles and bring them?" I requested.

"Okay, see you soon." She said and hung up. The day went on and we spent quite a bit of time at Charlie's. We went home and put the kids to bed, and went to our room.

"Jacob, why did you want to kill yourself?" Renesmee asked me.

"I'll start at the beginning. A while after your mom, and dad met Alice and him threw her a birthday party. She cut herself, and Jasper lunged at her. It really messed up your dad, he was a mess, a couple days later, he went on a walk with her, he broke up with her and left the state to track Victoria, he still loved her but neither her or I knew that. She was depressed for months she was a zombie, her dad threatened to send her away to her mom, she cried because she was sure he would come back, she was delusional. She came to me with some motorcycles, her dad didn't know why she came to me, but I was a mechanic, her friend, and someone to use so she would feel better. We fixed the motorcycles. I had a huge crush on her. Well, a while after that I became a wolf, and couldn't go near her. She guess with some hints what I was and we were best friends again, though I still wanted more. One day she had the bright idea to go cliff diving, and almost drowned. Alice didn't see me pull her out of the water, and told Rose she had to come see Charlie, that she saw Bella jump off a cliff, Rosalie told Edward she was dead. Alice came to see Charlie and while they were talking the phone rang someone claiming to be Carlisle asked where Charlie was, I said at the funeral, Harry had died, and he hung up. Turns out it was Edward and Edward went suicidal. Bella left to save him, I tried to get her to stay because, I was selfish and in love. Well, they saved him. He wouldn't let me near her anymore. She would try to sneak out and see me but him and Alice would stop her. Well, one day when Edward was out hunting and Alice was babysitting, I drove to her school on my motorcycle, she hopped on and we went back to my house. I told her I was in love with her, big mistake, it was just awkward after that. Later when Victoria was back in town, Bella, and I convinced Edward to let me baby sit her. Well she came and we were having a lot of fun, until…" I paused to laugh. "…Until I kissed her, well when I finally stepped back…" I laughed again. "… She pulled her fist back, and used all her force to punch me in the face. I took her home, Edward threatened to kill me and I told her to use a crowbar of a baseball bat next time, she immediately asked her dad for his baseball bat. When he found out what I did he congratulated me, and gave his daughter a tip on how to punch. He hated Edward. Well, when Victoria and her army was going to kill the Cullens, I tricked Bella, by making her think I was going to go out and fight and not care if I died. Well she told me to kiss her because she was upset I found out she was engaged, I found out by her and Edward telling each other about the best nights of their lives, I kissed her, and she found out she loved me because she kissed me back, but she didn't love me enough, and she cried afterwards, Edward found out because 'I take very good mental pictures'. Well, they invited me to their wedding a while later, and I was mad, because Edward was going to change her sooner than I thought. I ran off until their wedding day. I came back on their wedding day to make Bella happy. I danced with her back where nobody could see but the vampires. I found out something I didn't want to hear, and threatened to kill her. I almost did too. Well, Paul was sitting in my living room, eating a bag of chips, and they were from our house. I wanted a fight so I yelled at him to try to set him off, it didn't work, so I punched him, still didn't work, he reset his nose, threatened to tattle, and watched more TV. I went to my room, and considered whether a bullet through my temple would kill me, or just cause a lot of pain. That's the whole story." I said.

"This is the first time I heard most of this." She said then smiled. "You were really desperate." She said.

"I walked around a park for a while trying to imprint because I didn't want to love Bella anymore, because I had no chance with her." I said.

"I liked it best when she punched you." She said.

"I'm glad she didn't love me before she got engaged. If she had I would have never met you." I said.

"Awe." She said. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Once she was asleep I went outside for a walk. I walked out around to the other side of the woods by the house. I looked and there were a couple Cullens over there. There was also a little house over there; it was bigger than ours, but still small.

"I must be crazy." I mumbled so low I could barely even hear, and I sunk down to the ground and leaned up against a tree. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them back up again to see if the house and Cullens would go away, and they didn't. "I am crazy." I assumed aloud. The Cullens moved. "Or not." I said and stared right at them. I got up and walked toward the house. I put my hand on it. "Okay, I'm not crazy." I muttered before realizing what was going on. "I don't want to know." I said and left. I heard Emmett laugh. "Shut up." I yelled and went to an area where I couldn't see them.

"Daddy?" A little voice asked.

"Oh, sweetie, what are you doing out here?" I asked Siobhan.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She said and smiled.

"I'm thinking. Your turn." I said and waited.

"I was seeing what you were doing." She said.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked.

"I'm not tired." She explained.

"What do you want to do about that?" I said and carried her inside.

"Tell me a story." She said as I closed the door. Shane was sitting on the couch.

"Okay, I'll tell you both a story. What kind of story do you want me to tell you?" I asked.

"Tell us the story you told mommy, we fell asleep before it was over, but tell it like those stories grandma told us that start with once upon a time." Siobhan said.

"Okay. Once upon a time there was a boy that fell in love with a girl that didn't like him. She was in love with a vampire. But the vampire broke her heart, and the girl needed someone to use to make her feel better, so she went to the boy, and the boy didn't see her evil plan, and helped her. They became friends but the vampire came back, the boy begged her to stay with him but she wanted nothing to do with him. The boy was a werewolf and werewolves and vampires don't get along. The vampire kept the girl from seeing the boy. Until one night she ran off with the wolf when the vampire was hunting. They had a lot of fun. The wolf returned the girl in one piece so later the vampire let the girl visit the wolf, but because he loved her he kissed her, she got mad and when he pulled back she punched him in the face, but funny thing is, he didn't feel a thing, and she broke her hand. A couple months later the wolf, the girl, the vampire, and another wolf were up in the mountains camping. The girl got engaged to the vampire, and the wolf found out, he got mad and tricked the girl. He tricked her into kissing him, he kissed her and she found out she loved him, but she loved the vampire more, and the girl cried. The vampire and the girl got married and the wolf crashed the wedding and the girl was happy until the wolf tried to kill her. He got kicked out, and he stayed away for a while." I paused.

"And the vampire and the girl lived happily ever after?" Siobhan asked.

"Nope, the girl got pregnant and the baby tried to kill the girl. The wolf tried to help, but his only idea was to kill the baby. Then he had another idea, they had to have the girl drink blood, ew, and the baby wasn't as mean. The girl had the baby, the baby ripped right out of the girl's tummy, and the girls heart stopped beating. The wolf got mad and went downstairs where the baby was, he looked in the baby's eyes and just knew he couldn't ever hate her. The vampire, made the girl a vampire, and when the girl found out the boy had practically fallen in love with her daughter, even though there was nothing romantic about it, she tried to kill him, but the other wolf jumped in the way and the girl broke his bones. The wolf and the dumb blonde aunt of the baby fought nonstop over the baby. He told a lot of dumb blonde jokes, but then something else happened. Some stupid, nosy, evil coven of vampires thought the baby would threaten them and they tried to kill the baby but every one the boy and the vampire knew united and saved the girl. Years later there was a pack of vicious wolves that killed the girl, the vampire, and the vampire's family, leaving the wolf, and the baby alone. The wolf raised the baby, then the wolf and the baby who was an adult, and the wolf didn't age, they fell in love, and met another girl who moved in with them, and the other girl and the now grown baby were talking and the girl found out that two of the members of the vampire's family had moved in with the evil group of vampires, they got them free, and the now grown baby found out she was pregnant. Her and the wolf talked for a while and they found out that the rest of the family was alive, and they got them free from the people that took them, the evil vampires. The girl had her baby but it surprised them there were two. They named the babies Siobhan Marie Black, and Shane Mare Black. Now go to bed." I told them.

"You were in love with grandma?" Siobhan asked wrinkling her nose.

"I know, but I was young, stupid, and obviously blind. Okay Edward, I know you're listening." I said.

"Grandpa is listening, he liked your story until you called grandma ugly." Siobhan said.

"Your mom makes grandma look really ugly." I said.

"Ew." Shane said.

"Now go to bed or I will say even more." I threatened.

"Okay." Shane said and they scurried to bed. I yawned walked into my bedroom, closed the door, and went to bed. I laid down and Renesmee rolled over on to me, she didn't have any clothes on.

"Um, our kid reads minds, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Just don't think about it." She said.

"It's kind of hard not to." I said quietly. She laughed.

"Try." She said and I let my mind go blank. I woke up the next morning to a knock on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me." Siobhan called.

"One moment." I said and woke up Renesmee. "Siobhan's at the door." I said. She ran over to the other side of the bed and slipped on her robe while I put my shorts on. "Come in." I said once she had her robe tied shut.

"We're hungry." Siobhan said.

"There are bottles in the fridge." Renesmee said and carefully squatted down and picked her up. She carried her out to the kitchen, I followed, and she grabbed two bottles out of the fridge, handed them to her and set her down.

"Honey, do you want to know what I saw when I was taking a walk last night?" I asked.

"Okay." She said.

"Get dressed." I said.

"Okay." She agreed and got dressed.


	16. Chapter 16

We walked out of the house and down a bit when we were stopped by Jasper.

"Secrets are annoying me." I growled.

"Stop it." Renesmee said. I looked at her. "Jacob, he didn't think up this genius plan, and if you want to kill someone please settle for Emmett." She said and smiled.

"We can just go to school." I said.

"No." She objected.

"Why?" I asked.

"All our work is done. Let's stay home with the kids." She said and smiled. Jasper hadn't even got a word in. I laughed. "What?" She asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"You're sick of secrets?" She said and walked away laughing.

"Jacob, stay home with your kids." Jasper said.

"Okay." I sighed and went back in the cabin. I walked in and didn't see the kids. Renesmee was standing at their bedroom door.

"Sweetie, shush, and come here." She whispered. I walked over there and looked in. They were asleep. I remember watching Renesmee sleep when she was little. We stepped out and Renesmee quietly closed the bedroom door. Renesmee and I walked out into the living room. She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped up so her legs were wrapped around my waist. She pulled my head down to hers and kissed me. I looked out the window and could see Emmett past some trees staring at us. I side stepped over to the window and closed the curtains. I put my arms around her waist and held her closer to my body.

"Daddy?" A little voice asked just as my hands got low enough that it wasn't something they should have seen. Renesmee jumped down as fast as she could, and looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"She started it." I said pointing at her and she slapped my hand away.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Siobhan said.

"What's the matter?" Renesmee sweetly asked and squatted down to put a hand on her forehead.

"I can't breath through my nose good, and my throat is scratchy." Siobhan said quietly.

"Come here." Renesmee said. Siobhan put her arms around Renesmee's neck, Renesmee put her arms around Siobhan's back and lifted her up.

"Do you want to take her to Carlisle?" I asked.

"I'll ask him if she needs some medicine. Jacob, stay here we don't need Shane running off." Renesmee said and I nodded. When I went in he was awake so I carried him in to the Cullens' house. Carlisle was giving Siobhan a checkup. I sat on the couch with Renesmee and set Shane on the floor. Emmett looked at us and chuckled.

"Shut up." I said.

"He saw you two kiss." Siobhan said wrinkling her nose as the doctor checked her ears.

"I saw him from the window." I said.

"I know." He said. "But really all I saw was Renesmee jump on him." Emmett clarified. Shane started coughing up blood.

"Shane?" I said loudly. Renesmee looked down at him.

"Honey?" She said and picked him up frantically.

"I don't feel good." He said in between coughs.

"Um, doc, I think he's sick too." I called a bit crazed like. The doctor came over and checked his throat.

"Put them on a human food diet, they may not like it, but I think blood is causing them to feel sick.

"Thank you." Renesmee said.

"I have an idea but I'll need your permission." The doctor said.

"What?" I asked.

"I can check to see how many chromosomes and see if they are closer to a human or vampire." Carlisle said.

"Renesmee?" I asked.

"It's okay with me if it is with you." She said nervously.

"Okay." I said. He got blood samples from each of them and left for about an hour. He came back and explained it to us.

"You have 24 pairs Jacob, and so do you Renesmee. Your children also have 24 pairs." He said.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means that they are like you both, but feed them what Jacob eats instead of what Renesmee eats and you should be fine, but if anything goes wrong just talk to me." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Renesmee said.

"No raw meat." Carlisle said and handed Siobhan down to her. We left a bit worried, but we were happy with the outcome. We went inside the cabin and I set Shane down on the floor and she did the same with Siobhan.

"I'm going to put them back to bed." Renesmee said, and walked them back to their room. I sat down on the couch to relax. Renesmee was singing to them, she was singing 'hush little baby'. I listened to her voice it was so beautiful, and then she finished the song. There was a slight sound of her kissing their foreheads, I heard the door close, and then she came out and sat down by me. The curtains dimmed the lighting, and I unthinkingly opened them up. I sat back down beside her.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked laying my head in my hands. She patted my back and I sat up to see her biting her lip. "What?" I asked her.

"This isn't a good time." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It just isn't." She said and before I could say anything she changed the subject. "We are going to do this. We are doing this." She said.

"Damn it Renesmee." I said loudly. "Just tell me." I pleaded. I could feel a tear fall down my face, and I wiped it away.

"Don't worry." She said.

"If I shouldn't worry why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"Jacob." She said and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She said holding her breath.

"This is great." I said happily and hugged her. "How'd you find out?" I asked.

"I snuck out of school yesterday and got a couple pregnancy tests, and I used one. It was positive, so I used four more to make sure, and all were positive." She said blushing. A couple tears fell down from her eyes. I wiped them away and kissed her on the cheek. I was so happy to have a baby I could claim here as my own.

"Do you want to tell everybody now or wait?" I asked.

"I want to wait until the kids feel better." She told me.

"Then I'll go talk to Edward." I said.

"Okay, bye." She said and I kissed her, got up, and left for the Cullens' house. When I got in I looked around.

"Hey, where's Edward?" I asked a bit too excited.

"Upstairs, but what's the good news?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I said and jogged up the stairs. I almost ran into Edward.

"Hi." He said and laughed.

"Hey, did you hear mine, and Renesmee's conversation a bit ago?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah." He said and mouthed the word congrats.

"Thanks." I said. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to tell anybody." I said.

"It's not my secret to tell." He said.

"Thank you." I said and went back down stairs and left. Emmett stared after me. I switched to wolf to jump the river and changed back and went in slowly (due to the fact I wasn't wearing any clothes and my kids didn't need that nightmare) Renesmee having seen everything handed me some shorts when I got inside, and I pulled them on immediately. The kids are still asleep she said, and walked into our bedroom. She was wearing a pink button up shirt and a tan pleated skirt. Once I was in she unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall to the floor. She dropped the skirt to the floor and stepped out of it. I took of the shorts I had just put on and tossed them to the side. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp on the back of her bra. I decided it was a good time to use her tip from last night. I let my mind go blank. Once I let myself go back to where we were now I looked around and listened. There was a whistling sound of Siobhan's snore and no other noise, but our breathing. I looked over at Renesmee, and she was staring back at me.

"I'll make some breakfast for the kids, and then get them up. Just relax today." I said and kissed her before getting up. I pulled out my shorts, grabbed a shirt, put it on, and left. I made eggs, bacon, and got some orange juice. I got the kids up and took them out to the dining area and gave them their plates, and juice. "Sorry, but doctor's orders." I said and got a plate for myself. They picked at their food until Shane ate a piece of bacon and decided he liked it. They both ate the bacon and then decided that they hated eggs, both of them. "How're you feeling?" I asked them.

"Better." They answered at the same time.

"Good." I said. "Pretty soon mommy and I can go back to school." I said and hugged them. They smiled. Renesmee walked down the hallway to us.

"Mommy!" The kids cheered.

"Do you want to tell them now?" She asked with a smile.

"Okay." I said and smiled.

"I'm pregnant, you guys are going to have a baby sister or brother." Renesmee said. The kids grinned.

"When are we going to tell your family?" I asked.

"They're your family, too, and whenever everyone is available." She said.

"They may all be available now." I said.

"Do you want to tell them now?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Kids, don't say anything until we tell them I'm pregnant." Renesmee said.

_Edward, get everyone gathered in the living room. _I thought a couple times through. When we walked down everyone was sitting on a couch, chair, or the floor. Renesmee looked down nervously. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards me a bit to calm her. She stood in front of the crown and took a deep breath.

"Emmett, we're going to answer your question now." I said grinning. Esme's eyes lit up understanding the grin.

"Well, yesterday I skipped an hour of school, to get something just in case. Five pregnancy tests later." She said and laughed. "I'm pregnant." She said happily. Everyone grinned, but Rosalie was a bit slow to smile. I smiled at her, my smile was almost apologetic, like I was sorry for her, and I was.

"No wonder." Emmett muttered.

"How does the baby get in your tummy?" Shane asked. I bit my lip and Renesmee gave everyone a look that was so pathetic. Nobody answered his question.

"I'll tell you when you're thirteen." I told him. Emmett laughed. Shane sighed.

"Ew!" Siobhan shrieked. Renesmee gave Emmett a death glare, and he backed down as if she was triple his size.

"Daddy, please tell me someone didn't think that?" Renesmee pleaded. He gave her a look that said sorry. "Who?" She said and looked ready to kill. I put my arms around her for everyone's protection. "Let go of me." She hissed. I tightened my grip. She pulled forward even more. I held on tighter. She pushed against me. "Who?" She yelled.

"Emmett." Siobhan said frightened. Renesmee almost tore off my arms. I knocked her on the ground and held her down.

"Renesmee, knock it off. I'm sure it was an accident, and if it wasn't I'm sure your father would have already done something. Now, are you going to make me hurt you, because I don't want to, I love you Renesmee, and I love the kids, now if I saw a point to it I would have already killed him, but there is no point. Do what Emmett won't, and just grow up." I said and chocked back some tears; I was shaking from trying not to cry. "Rose, can you watch the kids for tonight?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't want Renesmee near them right now." I said and bit my lip trying not to cry.

"Okay." She agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks, Blondie." I said trying to smile, and I still couldn't. "Renesmee, we're leaving, and we're not coming back until you can control yourself." I said and picked her up. She started crying, and I couldn't help it, I started crying, too. I went in the house and closed the curtains.

"Why'd you do that?" She screamed.

"If you can't control yourself I'm not going to let you hurt our children." I said and almost fell down I was crying so hard.

"Jacob, don't cry." She begged. I didn't know what happened but I just felt like I was falling then it went black.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up surrounded by everyone.

"What happened?" I asked in a weak voice.

"You were under too much stress, and you had a seizure." Carlisle said hovering above me.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes, now you just need to relax and get some sleep." Carlisle said.

"Where am I?" I asked blinking.

"You are in your house." Carlisle said.

"What am I on?" I asked.

"I gave you pain killer." Carlisle said.

"Is that why I don't recognize this place?" I asked.

"No, Jacob, you're in your new house that we built for you." Carlisle said.

"Still not crazy." I said, I heard Renesmee crying, and the sound faded as I fell asleep. I had a dream that Renesmee and I were 'exploring' the bed on Isle Esme. I woke up sweating. I looked around, and I didn't see Renesmee. I walked out of the bedroom I was in and down a hallway. I looked in two rooms that were on my way toward the outside door. Siobhan and Shane were sleeping on toddler beds in one of the rooms; the other was empty. I walked a little further and Renesmee was on the couch in the living room, she was asleep, but her face was red from crying. I rubbed her arm.

"Renesmee." I whispered. She woke up.

"I'm sorry." She apologized pleadingly.

"It's okay, but I'm lonely, and that's a big bed in there." I said and she laughed.

"Okay. Jacob, I'm sorry." She said.

"Now you sound like Bella." I said rolling my eyes, and she gave me a funny look. "The second time I kissed her." I said, and she smacked me. "That's my girl." I said happily. She got up and walked with me to the bedroom. "No need for clothes, we're all friends here." I said and tossed my shorts to the side. She closed the door and laughed.

"I'm so sorry." Renesmee said.

"Renesmee, you mean the world to me, I would die for you, and if you say sorry one more time… well I can't do anything because I won't hurt you. You are my life, Renesmee." I said sincerely.

"But I still feel terrible." She said.

"Don't waste your time on apologizing." I said.

"I'm still sorry." She said.

"I might as well just put my clothes back on." I said sighing. She laughed, and took off her clothes. "Yes." I said jokingly.

The next morning

When I woke up Renesmee was laying on my chest, and I didn't even try to move. She was so beautiful. She turned over after a while so her head was toward the ceiling, and yawned. She looked at me.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked.

"Not at all." I said. She smiled.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." She said.

"No need. I talked to Rosalie, and she's babysitting so we have the day to ourselves." I said and smiled.

"This has nothing to do with yesterday, right?" She asked nervously.

"Renesmee, the only thing that happened yesterday was that we told everyone you're pregnant, nothing else, and Renesmee I love you." I told her. She laughed, and bit her tongue lightly on purpose.

"In theory if you had of had a seizure last night," She said playing along. "You were crying when Carlisle came, it was pathetic, and that is why I was crying when you woke up." She said smiling.

"But that didn't happen, so therefore I didn't cry." I said and smiled.

"Okay." She said sarcastically. I pulled her mouth to mine and French kissed her. When I pulled back she looked at me funny. "What was that?" She asked.

"What are you twelve?" I asked rolling my eyes. She laughed and pulled my mouth back to hers.

P.O.V. Edward

I sat inside the house trying to get rid of the images of them in my mind, but Jacob makes very clear unintentional mental pictures.

"Who're you listening to?" Emmett asked.

"Well, everyone within a one mile radius, but the loudest is Jacob, his mind unintentionally yells, and he makes very clear mental pictures." I said.

"Nice." Emmett said rolling his eyes. "So what're they doing that's so bad right now?" Emmett asked.

"Well, since last night at around midnight all he has paid attention to is Renesmee, calming her down, and thinking about what she looks like naked." I said as calmly as I could. Emmett laughed and walked away.

"Need some help?" Summer asked sliding down the stair railing.

"Did you hear what I just said?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Can you just put a shield around them because right now they're having sex and he's about to start describing it?" I requested with my head in my hand.

"Just a minute." She said and she took just a second too long before Renesmee sat up and he burned that image in my mind. Then his thoughts were gone, but a bit too late.

"Thank you, but sadly vampires can't forget." I said and laid my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry." Bella said.

"I wish he had to deal with what Siobhan and I have to." I said.

"Edward, it's not that bad is it?" She asked.

"I could maybe figure out a way to get these images burned in your mind." I said.

"No thank you." She said.

"Last night Jacob woke up and didn't see Renesmee so he found her, and at first it was quite nice, then they went it their bedroom, luckily he let his mind go blank, but only after she took her clothes off. Then this morning it was nice until she woke up, then it went from nice, to rude, to French kiss, to another, to sex, and then right before Summer blocked them she sat up, and Jacob had her chest locked in his mind." I said sounding like I needed to be locked up.

"Edward, calm down." She said and sat on my lap and kissed me, it took my mind off them for a moment. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her a bit closer. She turned her body a bit so it wasn't so awkward. She got up and led me up to our room.

P.O.V. Rosalie

I checked on Siobhan and Shane and they were asleep. Someone put his or her hand over my mouth, judging by the size it was Emmett. I closed the door quietly, and Emmett dragged me to our room.

P.O.V. Renesmee

I still felt bad for him but I didn't want to show it I knew he didn't want anyone to remember last night because he cried and he never cries, and I acted so horrible. We got dressed and went out to the couch to lie down and watch TV.

"I think that I probably shouldn't think around you." Jacob said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just realized that when you sat up I stared, your father, and our daughter." Jacob said looking down. I could feel my eyes widen.

"Jacob!" I gasped. "I'll be right back." I left to see who saw. I went into the house and saw Summer. "Did my dad see anything?" I asked looking down to hide my face.

"Everything until he called me down, right before you started having sex he called me down, and when I got you shielded you had already sat up and Jacob makes clear mental pictures." Summer said. I shrank to the floor, and hid my face in my knees.

"Siobhan?" I asked.

"I don't think so, she was asleep." Summer said.

"At least that's one good thing." I said looking down into my knees.

"Honey?" Daddy said coming down they stairs; his hair was in a mess.

"Daddy, did Siobhan see anything?" I asked tears streaming don my face. Jacob came in.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked and I threw the closest thing at him.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Okay." I said and kept crying.

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. Jacob hugged me and I cried into his shirt.

"I shouldn't have told you. I wouldn't have." He said.

"I know." I said and sniffed. I buried my head in Jacob's shirt and out of the corner of my eye I saw him mouth the words 'I'm sorry'.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I repeated. He laughed at me and got up.

"You going to sit here and cry, or do you want to come home?" He asked. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Clothes are optional." I punched him at full force in the jaw, and there was a crunch. "I guess I did deserve that." He said wincing. "Just like you mother." He said and winced again.

"I can punch lower." I said.

"Since that's all you can reach." He said wincing. I slapped him across the face knocking him down. "Do you feel better now that you have killed your husbands jaw and made it impossible for him to kiss you for the next couple hours." He said resetting his jaw.

"I can make it impossible for you to do more than that." I warned.

"Well, you'd be punishing yourself, 'cause I'd gone without for a lot longer than you." He said. I laughed.

"How's your jaw, honey?" I asked.

"Hello, miss PMS." He said.

"Would you rather me hurt you?" I asked.

"Miss PMS is fine with me." He said.

"How is your jaw?" I asked again.

"Sore, but it'll heal fast." He said.

"I would kiss you, but I don't want to hurt you." I told him.

"I wish I could say I'd deal with the pain, but I'd probably yell." He said wincing.

"Come here." I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He said sarcastically and walked over to me. I looked at his jaw.

"Where did I hit you?" I asked as Emmett came down the stairs.

"If it isn't Mrs. French kiss." Emmett said grinning.

"I crippled him, I can do the same to you, but I'll hit lower where the pain with last." I told him. "Honey, where did I hit you?" I asked again.

"Um. Right here." He said pointing to the side of his face. I felt lightly of it. He yelled in pain.

"Damn, I did a good job." I said confused. "Sorry, honey." I apologized. "How long until it's healed?" I asked.

"It took a couple days to heal when the newborn smashed me up but Doc had to re break the bones because they were already healed when he hot to me." He told me.

"So it might be a while?" I assumed.

"Yep, and I did tell you that you'd be punishing yourself." He said. I laughed.

"Well, I could kiss you, wouldn't that be worse than waiting for your jaw to heal?" I threatened.

"Don't even dare!" He warned, and I kissed him on his forehead.

"Ooh that hurt." I joked.

"Shut up." He said. I laughed. "I could just think more." He said and smiled.

"You even dare I will aim lower." I said backing him into a wall.

"You aim lower and I have a couple tricks up my sleeve." He said and winked, before he grabbed my arms and spun in a circle so I was against a wall. "Oh and my jaw just finished healing." He said and kissed me, I couldn't help it and I kissed him back. "Just like your mom. Though when she punched me because I kissed her she broke her hand and I didn't get a broken jaw." He said, and I slapped him across the face. He hugged me up against his chest and French kissed me, I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled myself up to his height, and he wound his hands in my hair. He untangled one hand and wrapped it around my back. I put one hand on the back of his head and tangled my fingers in his hair. His hair was growing out a bit, so now there was something to grab, and I used that to my advantage and grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. He moved his hands down to my lower back and rested the there. I untangled my fingers.

"My ring." I said muffled against his lips and tongue, he pulled back.

"What?" He asked.

"The diamond on my engagement ring is tangled in your hair." I said.

"Renesmee." He sighed. "I can't see the back of my head and her hand is caught so can someone get the ring out of my hair?" He asked. Emmett laughed. Edward and Bella walked over and Edward got the ring out of my hair. "Renesmee, remember this the next time you want to do this." He said. I laughed, and kissed him before I jumped down.

"Next time?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You know there will be a next time." He said. "Oh, hey how's your stomach?" He asked.

"Fine, why?" I asked.

"Do you know when you conceived?" He asked.

"Um, no." I said thinking for a second.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked sarcastically.

"You could do me a favor and give me away." I said laughing.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked, and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and put my legs around his waist.

"Wait!" I said remembering my ring. I jumped off him and set it on the table. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist again. I kissed him and tangled my fingers in his hair. He hand his hands on my lower back. "Don't you dare move your hands down again." I warned against his lips.

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Glad I wore pants today." I mumbled mostly to myself. He leaned back a bit.

"I thought they were shorts." He said. I held him closer, and he kissed me again, we had cleared a room. He moved his hands down to my thighs, and kissed me harder. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and he continued what I had started. Carlisle came downstairs to get something and tried to ignore us, I don't think it worked because even he had to stare a tiny bit. He went back upstairs and passed Emmett who was going down, and then there was a camera flash, and three more following it.

"No." I barely mumbled to Jacob and he didn't move. We both knew Emmett had a plan, but I was ignoring him. Jacob moved his hands back up to my back and hugged me tighter to his body. I just realized Jacob wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing some shorts. Jacob was back to his old self. I could feel him breathing out his nose. Emmett was laughing. Jacob pulled back.

"You wish you and your wife were this close." Jacob said and I laughed. He went back to the same position he was in before, but lowered his hands. I freed a hand and moved his hands up fearing that the kids would wake up. We were a bit too close for comfort, and not like best friends hugging, but like I was mashed against him, and I am.

"Jacob, I can't breath." I said pulling back.

"Sorry." He said, helped me down, and looked down. We were both practically panting. Emmett laughed.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked heading for the door.

"I can think of something." He said and laughed.

"Shut up." I said and ran out the door. He ran after me, and we got to our new house after a while. I sat down on the couch. Jacob leaned down over me supporting himself with his hands.

"Do you have any idea what he's going to do with that picture?" Jacob asked.

"No idea, but something to embarrass us, but Jacob don't let him get to you like I did." I warned.

"When did you let it get to you?" He asked with fake confusion and winked. I laughed and pulled him down on top of me, and kissed him.

P.O.V. 3rd person

Renesmee and Jacob cuddled up on the couch, and turned on a movie that they weren't watching.

Inside

Bella and Edward were sitting on their bed talking.

"I wonder why Renesmee acts so weird lately." Edward stated to Bella.

"It's probably just hormones." Bella said and Edward groaned. Bella pushed him down on to his back and kissed him.

Rosalie and Emmett were playing with the kids who had just woken up.

"What happened to daddy?" Shane asked.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"He was hurting earlier." Shane said.

"You were awake for that?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but I had a dream." Shane said.

"Oh, either it was just a bad dream, or you have a gift." Rosalie said.

"So what happened?" Shane asked.

"Mommy punched daddy." Emmett said.

"Why?" Siobhan asked.

"Because he wasn't playing fair." Emmett said making up an excuse.

"Okay." Siobhan said.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said and Rosalie's jaw dropped.

"About what?" Siobhan asked.

"I shouldn't have thought that last night." Emmett said.

"It's okay." Siobhan said. She got up and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're really nice." Emmett said confused. Siobhan just smiled.

"I'm hungry." Shane said.

"What do you want to eat?" Emmett asked.

"Not eggs." Shane said wrinkling his nose, and Rosalie laughed.

"What have you had to eat?" Emmett asked.

"Um. That food Grandpa made, bacon, and orange juice." Siobhan said.

"Let's go find something to eat." Emmett said and laughed. Rosalie and him went down stairs.

"You'd make a great father." Rosalie whispered in his ear.

"Maybe we can adopt someday." Emmett said and Rosalie kissed him.

"Ew." Shane said and grinned. Emmett laughed and chased him down the stairs. Emmett caught him and Shane started giggling.

"Aunt Rosalie, why don't you have any kids?" Siobhan asked. Rosalie bit her lip and looked nervous.

"I can't have kids, honey. I'll give you the extra details when you would understand them, because right now you wouldn't understand." Rosalie said squatted down looking Siobhan in the eyes.

"Okay." Siobhan said. Rosalie smiled and stood up. They walked down the stairs together.

"Shane wants the orange sherbet." Emmett laughed.

"Honey, you need a meal, not ice cream." Rosalie said.

"But we're the aunt and uncle, we're supposed to spoil them." Emmett pouted.

"Okay." Rosalie laughed. Emmett got a bowl of it for him and handed to him. Shane loved it.

"Siobhan?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." She said in a small voice.

"Come here." Emmett said and smiled. Siobhan walked over to him, and he lifted her up to look in the freezer, and then lowered her down to look in the fridge. "Got an idea of what you want?" Emmett asked.

"What's that?" She said pointing out some microwave pizza.

"Pizza, it has cheese, meat, and a bread." Emmett said trying not to wrinkle his nose.

"That." She said pointing at it. He cooked it for her and handed it to her. She went to the table and sat beside Shane. Rosalie stood beside Emmett.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"About what?" He asked.

"Adopting?" She asked.

"Only after I graduate, but are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I think it's a great idea, but we'd have to home school them." Emmett said.

"I think we should do it this summer." Rosalie said and smiled.

"We should talk to Esme, and Carlisle to get a second opinion, because we don't know if we're ready for a full time job as a parents. Also, we'd have to move around a lot." Emmett said.

"I know, but let's talk to Bella too. She was a human most recently, and a real mother. She can help us figure out how to take care of a child." Rosalie said. Emmett smiled and kissed Rosalie. Siobhan and Shane stared at them smirking. Rosalie pulled back and laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

P.O.V. Renesmee

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did, but okay." He said.

"Jacob, how much did you really love my mom?" I asked. His face went white.

"That doesn't matter." He said nervously.

"Jacob, please tell me?" I asked.

"Do you want to know the truth?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, the truth is I fell head over heels in love, then she used me, I didn't find out until I changed, and then she was there she was nice, I had a huge crush, and it wasn't right. I was an ass in the end, but I still loved her. I was talking to Quil on the beach one day and he was with Claire. They were so happy, and he was happy playing with a two year old. I asked him if he ever thought about dating, and he said he didn't even see girls faces anymore, and asked me the same thing, I answered like he did, and he very seriously told me to get a life, and it hurt because he meant it. All the wolves hated listening to me because she was always on my mind, Edward hated me, I tortured him and I was like that until I met you. After I met you I was like Quil. Before he met Claire he flirted with every girl he saw, and he doesn't even talk to girls anymore. Are you happy?" He said and got up.

"Wait." I said.

"What? You got anymore questions?" He asked pathetically.

"Jacob, come here." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why are you so sad about the past?" I asked.

"I wasted two years of my life worrying about someone that didn't even care about me." He said.

"Jacob, I'm sorry for asking, let's forget about that, we have a baby on the way, and two kids." I said and smiled.

"We should check on the kids." Jacob said popping his head up.

"Let's go." I said. He picked me up without my consent, but I didn't care. I put my arms around his neck and he carried me to the other house. He opened the door and set me down in the doorway. We walked over to the table where the kids were.

"How're you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Great." They said at the same time.

"Maybe we should get parenting lessons from them." Jacob joked.

"Uh, no." I said and smiled. Jacob laughed.

"We just wanted to check on them." Jacob said.

"Okay." Emmett said smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Jacob asked.

"My lips are sealed until graduation, and Siobhan don't say anything." Emmett said. Siobhan pretended to zip her lips, and smiled.

"Go have fun." Rosalie told us. Jacob and I left.

"Jacob, guess what I just figured out." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"For graduation I'll still look great, and for prom, because I'm only less than two weeks along I couldn't have gotten pregnant while I was pregnant." I said happily and he grinned. "We'll have to say she came a week early if I carry to full term." I said.

"She?" He asked.

"Slip of the tongue." I said.

"What do you want this time around?" Jacob asked.

"A baby." I said.

"Boy or girl?" Jacob asked.

"I don't care, as long as he she is well I am happy." I said. Jacob smiled.

"I'm excited for school tomorrow." Jacob said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm bored." He said and walked into the house. I closed the door and walked backward toward the bedroom, I looked at the clock and it said 6:00pm. Jacob walked after me but his walk turned into a run. I screeched and ran into our bedroom and jumped on the bed. He jumped on it with me.

8:00pm

Jake and I got dressed again, and went out to the couch to watch TV. After a while my stomach growled. Jake looked over at me.

"Do you want to go hunt?" He asked.

"Nope." I said and walked out into the kitchen. I got some popcorn for Jake and I.

"You're eating human food?" Jake asked.

"It would save time that we could be spending with the kids if I stopped hunting." I explained.

"That's great." Jake said and kissed me. We finished off the popcorn and our movie and went to bed. We woke up the next morning got dressed, I put my hair in a high ponytail pulling my curls back, and I put on a pink high necked ruffled dress top and a white pencil skirt with the shirt tucked in the top, and I put on some pin eye shadow and some light pink lip-gloss.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful as always." Jacob said and kissed me. He had on a dressy shirt and some jeans without the shirt tucked in. "How do I look?" Jacob asked.

"Like you belong to me." I said and laughed. Jacob and I got in a red Porsche that we hadn't drove to school yet and went to school. I got out of the passenger door when we got there, and every guy walking slowed down and stared at the car and I. I looked down at my hand and panicked.

"Jacob, I left my rings in the Cullen house." I panicked.

"Renesmee." Rosalie shouted jogging toward me. I looked her way. "Forget something?" She asked and handed me my rings.

"You're a lifesaver." I said and hugged her.

"Renesmee, come on." Jacob yelled and started walking away. I jogged up to him and kissed him on the cheek leaving a mark, and giggled. I stopped him.

"Honey." I said and licked my thumb. I wiped his cheek and re licked my thumb to get the rest off. "Okay, you're good." I said and grabbed his hand. We walked into the school and sat with our family and Jane.

"You both look good." Alice said.

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

"She came to school with an empty hand." Jacob said laughing.

"Because of this." Emmett said and faced a picture out, and Jacobs jaw dropped open.

"Honey, close your mouth you look stupid." I whispered in his ear, he wet his lips and closed his mouth.

"My lips taste like strawberries?" He stated confused. I closed my lips hiding a laugh. "Tell me I did not have your lip gloss on my mouth." He said.

"Well, you did, but it wasn't noticeable." I said. Everyone was acting like Jane didn't exist, so I talked to her. "How's Alec?" I asked Jane turning toward her. You could tell she didn't often speak freely.

"Good." She said.

"That's good." I said and got bored.

"School is starting soon." Alice said and we got ready to go. Jacob twirled my ponytail around his hand until the bell rang, then we went our separate ways. Jacob kissed me on the cheek so he didn't get lip-gloss all over his face. I smiled and waved at him as I walked away from him to my class. I walked to my first class; it was that family class. I stepped in and sat down.

"Hello, Renesmee." Mrs. Millbury said as I sat down. She called everyone by their first names unlike most teachers, and she treated everyone like people.

"Hello, Mrs. Millbury." I said and smiled.

"So, how's it going with Jacob?" She asked.

"It's going great when Emmett isn't teasing us." I said and laughed.

"That's good well not about Emmett." She said and smiled.

"Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie are planning on adopting. I'm not supposed to know, but I heard them talking about it while they were babysitting Jacob's siblings." I said.

"Why adopt?" She asked.

"Rosalie really wants kids, Emmett will do anything to make her happy unless it involves not saying stupid things, and she isn't able to have kids." I said.

"That's too bad." She said and looked at the clock. "We can talk more later if you want, but I have to start class." She said and stepped in front of the class that was now full. "Good morning." She greeted, everyone sighed and a couple greeted her back. She taught the class and at the end I went up to her desk.

"I have a question." I said.

"What is it, Renesmee?" She said and looked up at me.

"Jacob and I are going to raise his two year old twin sibling like they're our children, and I'm pregnant right now. Jacob and I are really happy, but we're still really young, and I was wondering if there was anything you could tell us to keep our lives normal, and not too overwhelming?" I asked slowly.

"That's great, Renesmee, and all I can tell you is to pay attention to what they need, and don't let them get away with everything." She said sincerely.

"Emmett, and Rosalie already spoil his brother and sister." I laughed.

"Be careful, hon. and go to your next class before your late." She said.

"Thank you." I said and left before people started getting there. I hurried to my next class but four-inch heels didn't help. I got to my next class and sat down.

"Looking good, Cullen." Trevor said, and I flashed my ring.

"Black." I corrected him.

"I know I'm black." He said, and I shook my head.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Black." I said angrily.

"Ooh, scary." He said stupidly.

"You are so junior high." I said and opened up my purse to reapply my lip-gloss. "Emmett." I said in a low angry voice, and pulled out the picture. Trevor was looking over my shoulder.

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh." I said, laid the picture down face down, and laid my head in my hands. Trevor walked away. I picked my head up and looked at the picture. "I will kill him." I said to myself.

"Who? Jacob?" Ashley asked looking at the picture.

"No, Emmett. He took this, and I stopped Jacob from hurting him, and we both knew something like this would happen." I said frustrated.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but he gave a picture to Ivy." Ashley said. I laughed.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett." I sighed.

"Class." Mr. What's-his-name said. I put the picture in a notebook and looked up. I wandered from class to unimportant class until lunch.

"Emmett." I said slamming down a tray; I had gotten Jacob's lunch too, because he said he had to talk to his teacher after class. I bit into an apple and set it down.

"What?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked and showed him the picture. Alice, and Jasper's eyes widened having never seen that. Jacob sat down next to me and picked up the apple I had taken a bite out of and bit into it.

"Because I could." He said and picked apart a piece of pizza not eating any of it. I sighed and picked up a soda, opened it, and took a drink. He grabbed some milk and drank it all and set the empty bottle back down.

"I could have told everyone you and Rosalie were thinking about adopting a kid, but I didn't." I snapped back at him. His mouth fell open a bit and he stared at me. "I found out last night when Jake and I were going toward the house to check on the kids." I said. Emmett still just sat there dumbfounded.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Rosalie and I considered adopting, and we still aren't sure whether or not we'll go through with it." He snapped back. My phone buzzed. It was Grandpa.

"Grandpa is calling me." I said a bit scared.

"Put it on speaker and pretend your talking to me." Jacob said and I did what he said.

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"Doc?" Jacob asked at the same time.

"Shane fell off Jasper's motorcycle, it wasn't moving but he went out there to play and fell on his head." Grandpa said and I started crying.

"How is he?" I asked almost sobbing.

"He has a concussion, and he is in pain but he should be fine. Rosalie is keeping him awake." Grandpa said.

"Is that all?" I asked still crying.

"Yes, goodbye, Renesmee." Grandpa said.

"Bye." I said and hung up. Jacob put his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" Mrs. Millbury asked.

"Shane went out in the garage to play, he fell off Jaspers motorcycle, and has a concussion." I said shaking.

"Do you want to go home?" She asked.

"I don't see what good that would do." I said and cried some more, and Jacob hugged me.

"She's very stubborn." Jacob said and tried to laugh, and he sounded very uneasy. I leaned back.

"I'm getting make up all over your shirt." I said and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Mrs. Millbury asked.

"Yes." I said and wiped the tears off my face.

"If you need to talk about anything my door is always open." She said and slowly walked away.

"Renesmee?" Daddy asked.

_Daddy, I'm fine._

"Renesmee, I understand, and are you sure you don't want to go home?" Daddy asked and I nodded. The bell rang, and Jacob walked me to Science. I was still crying when we got there. We sat down.

"Sweetie, I will take you home if you want me to." Jacob told me.

"I'm fine. Did my make-up run terribly?" I asked trying not to tear up.

"Well, there's mascara all over your face." Jacob said and smiled weakly. I grabbed my purse and took out a wet wipe and a mirror. I cleaned up, and looked at Jacob.

"Do I look better?" I asked.

"I don't care what you look like, you're always beautiful, but yes you do look better than with wet mascara all over your face." Jacob said and smiled. I smiled and put my left hand over his right.

"This morning my finger felt empty." She said and almost smiled.

"Of course." Jacob said and faked a smile.

"I hope Shane's all right." I said and tears spilled over.

"Honey, don't cry, or I'm taking you home." Jacob said. I couldn't help it I cried. Jacob raised his hand and I wiped the tears away but more fell down.

"Yes." The teacher said.

"Renesmee and I found out that my two year old brother was out playing in the garage and he fell off a motorcycle on to his head, and has a concussion. Can I take her home?" Jacob asked.

"Renesmee, do you want to go home?" The teacher asked.

"Not really." I said and more tears fell down.

"Renesmee Carlie Black." Jacob said making me jump. "Quit being so stubborn." He said quieter. "I'm going to go home to see Shane, and if you don't go and see him you will have to ride home in the van with everyone else." Jacob said and got up. I got up and followed him. The teacher gave us hall passes and we went to the office and signed out. We got in our Porsche and drove home.


	19. Chapter 19

I have a gmail account for anyone with questions that they don't want accidentally deleted or anything like that, it has happened before. It's gmail. com no spaces, and no capitols. I also have a website with information on the story (link on profile).

Jake and I got out of the car and went toward the house. Shane smiled and came toward us. We went inside.

"Do we have any icepacks?" Grandpa asked.

"No, we never needed them." Rosalie said.

"Can someone go get some?" Grandpa asked.

"I will." I said.

"Thank you, Renesmee." Grandpa said and I went out to the Porsche and there was no parking at the front so I drove down to the other side of the drugstore and parked. I walked down an unlit scary alley toward the drugstore, when someone put their hand over my mouth. I didn't recognize the scent but I knew it was vampire. I dialed a number in my pocket without him or her knowing.

P.O.V. Edward

Girls were thinking about boys, and boys were thinking about girls in the classroom. My phone buzzed, but I had to ignore it because I couldn't answer it.

End of school

I took out my phone and listened to the voicemail.

"Daddy?" Renesmee said crying.

"Your daddy can't hear you." An unfamiliar voice said and I froze. There was a sound of her hitting the ground.

"Who are you? I know you're a vampire." She said still crying.

"The name James ring a bell?" He asked and I accidentally dropped my books.

"No." She said.

"So who's your daddy?" He asked.

"Get off of me." She yelled at him and whimpered.

"Answer my question." He ordered.

"My husband told me about him." She said and whimpered.

"Who's your husband?" He asked.

"A werewolf." She said and started crying.

"Did your daddy kill my brother?" He asked.

"I don't know Jacob wouldn't tell me anything in detail." She said and started crying. "Ow." She whimpered.

"What?" He asked with a laugh.

"Get that knife off of me." She half yelled and my eyes widened.

"Okay." He said.

"No." She whimpered. "Stop." She cried, and there was a sound of fabric ripping I almost fell down. "Get off of me." She yelled. "Why are you doing this?" She said and cried some more.

"Your daddy killed my brother." He said.

"I had nothing to do with that." She said and spat at him.

"Renesmee, don't do that." I whispered. My family was staring at me. Renesmee screamed. My family heard.

"I know, but you're the easiest to kill." He said. My jaw started trembling.

"No, please don't, I'll do whatever you want." She said and started crying. He laughed. "No, please, don't." She whimpered. My family watched me as I turned half crazed.

"Awe, you are just so cute, maybe I'll save you." He said and I started shaking even more.

"Daddy help." She whimpered.

"Well, let's just leave this as a warming." He said, Renesmee made a grunting noise and you could hear him get up.

"I'm in the alley by the drugstore, but I can't get up, I think he broke something, and have Carlisle check my baby I can't stay awake much longer." She whispered and the call went dead. My hand dropped from my ear and I was still frozen.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"I have to go, now." I said and everyone got in the car. I pulled out and rushed to the drugstore. I went in the alley and fount her; she had her skirt torn down the center. She was lying against a wall, and she was bleeding.

"Renesmee?" I asked. There was no answer. I ran over to her and felt her neck. Her heart was still beating but it wasn't very strong. I carefully lifted her up and covered her with the torn skirt. I ran up to the car and told them I'd take hers. I went over to her car and got the key, put her in, got in, and drove home. I carefully carried her in and Jacob was at my side right away.

"Oh my god." He said and almost started crying but wiped away the tear when he thought I wasn't looking. "What happened?" He said and started shaking.

"Here." I said handing him my phone. "The voicemail." I said and brought her to Carlisle.

"What happened?" He asked.

"James had a brother, and this is his warning as he called it." I said.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"She called me and just let it go to voicemail and record everything they said. She thinks he broke something, and she is bleeding. Get her kids away from her." I whispered and Rosalie took them upstairs as quickly as possible, but they had already seen her, and they were crying.

"I'll give her a checkup upstairs, get Jacob and the kids in their house, they don't want to see this." Carlisle said and Jacob and Rosalie left with the kids.

"Edward?" Bella asked walking in. I didn't know what to say.

"Edward help me get her upstairs if something is broken we don't want to hurt her." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I said and we carefully brought her upstairs.

"Bella, call the school and tell them Renesmee is hurt and she won't be at school for a while." Carlisle said and Bella did what he told her to. Jacob had just finished with the voicemail and had given my phone to Emmett who was listening to it. He was degusted by it.

"Put it on speaker." Alice said. Emmett started it over and put it on speaker. Bella was shaking terribly, and Jasper had frozen completely. Alice was trying to stay calm.

"Edward, go downstairs." Carlisle ordered and I went down. I waited downstairs with everyone else for about an hour. When Carlisle came down.

"Get Jacob, but not the kids." Carlisle said and Alice got Jacob. When she was back Carlisle explained the situation. "Her, baby was young but it still was able to get hurt and it didn't make it." Carlisle said and Jacob started shaking. "You can try again." Carlisle said to Jacob. "She has to have a walking cast on because he broke her leg, and it is much like Bella's break. There is a small slice across her upper thigh that I had to stitch up. She'll have to rest until the stitches are mostly healed. She doesn't know about her baby yet. Her wrists are very badly bruised, her throat is bruised and her lips are swollen from him trying to keep her from screaming at first I am sure. She lost quite a bit of blood, so I had to give her more." Carlisle said he tried not to talk to technically so Jacob understood in the weak state he was in. "I will keep her drugged so she won't wake up until she has had plenty of rest and she won't hurt herself." Carlisle said and gave Jacob a weak smile and went back upstairs. Jacob was sitting beside Bella and he had started trembling. Bella hugged him and he couldn't act like a tough guy anymore he started crying.

"Jacob, why don't you go see the wolves?" I suggested.

"If they see me like this…" Jacob said and broke off.

"They'll understand." I said. Jacob wiped his eyes.

"I'm not going." Jacob said.

"Get your mind off what happened, and see your friends. There's nothing you can do while she's unconscious." I told him.

"Okay." He said and left.

P.O.V. Jacob

I wiped my eyes and calmed down. I went toward the Quileute border and crossed it; wolf Sam looked at me, and saw that I had been crying. I drove down to the beach and parked. I went over to a tree stump and sat down. Quil walked up to me.

"What happened?" He asked, and I started shaking. "Is Renesmee okay?"

"James' brother wanted revenge so he waited for her in an alley, and she dialed Edward's number. He found her in time, and got her to Carlisle. She has a broken leg, stitches in her upper thigh, she lost her baby, her wrists, mouth, and throat are all bruised, and she's lost a lot of blood. When Edward found her she was lying in an alley he skirt was ripped in half, and the was blood around her." I started crying again.

"Jacob?" He asked.

"What?" I answered.

"Renesmee was pregnant?" He asked.

"She was." I said.

"How far?" He asked.

"One or two weeks." I said and took a deep breath.

"Why don't you come and hang out with the guys, they're at Emily's, and Sam was on patrol when he saw you." Quil told me.

"Okay." I sighed and gave him a ride in the Porsche up to Emily's. I parked and we got out.

"What happened?" Emily asked looking at my red eyes.

"Nothing." I said and wiped my eyes. Paul looked at me funny. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes I didn't want to cry again especially in front of everyone even Clair.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Paul asked.

"Just what I grabbed out of the closet." I said.

"Is that mascara on your shirt?" Paul asked confused.

"Renesmee was crying at lunch." I said.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Shane fell on his head off of Jasper's motor cycle, it wasn't moving, but he got a concussion. Now are we done with twenty questions?" I growled.

"Jacob?" Emily asked. "Where's Renesmee? Why isn't she with you?" Emily asked, and I had to stop myself from crying.

"Edward made me come here, because he got a call from Renesmee during school and checked it after school. She was yelling at James' brother. He broke her lag, cut her across the thigh, tore her skirt in half, made her lose an unborn child, bruised her throat, wrists, and her mouth is swollen. She passed out before Edward got to her, and she lost a lot of blood. Is that all you want to know?" I asked and seemed half crazed. Paul covered his mouth and my sister stepped forward, to try and comfort me. I had started shaking. Anyone who had imprinted gave me a pathetic look. "Stop it!" I yelled. "I came here because Edward made me. Otherwise I would be with my wife, or hunting that stupid bloodsucker down." I said, and for the first time in quite a while I said bloodsucker.

"Jacob, we killed a vampire earlier who said he was looking for Renesmee's husband." Paul said.

"That wasn't him. I listened to the voicemail and when he wasn't threatening Renesmee he was asking about Edward, he wants to hurt Edward, and he was going to kill Renesmee but changed it to a warning when she started to beg him to stop. He's either after Edward or he's going to kill everyone that Edward knows and loves to do to Edward what he did to him." I said.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"Yes, when he almost slit her throat she started begging him to stop and he called her cute and said he would save her. I don't think he meant save her as in help her, I think he meant save her for later. She's too close to Edward, and killing her would be like pulling out the base of a pyramid it all would fall." I said and started to get worried. "If he has people working for him he's going to win."

"Jacob, he won't, Victoria didn't." Sam said.

"But Victoria made a mistake, she tried to kill everyone at once, and he's working through people. He used Renesmee as a distraction, everyone will be worried about helping her and they won't keep themselves safe." I realized.

"We have to warn them." Sam said. I grabbed out my phone and dialed Edward's number.


	20. Chapter 20

To answer a question you may have thought, I do not write about class before lunch much because it is boring and after lunch is also boring, I am leaving some characters to build and some to just leave you wondering about. Trevor will appear more until they graduate, maybe after too, you never know. He's fun to play with, I could kill him off, or I could have a crazy do it, or maybe I could leave him alone, but he will be a bigger part. Jennifer won't really come back that much. :)

The next morning

Renesmee woke up without any noticeable bruises, at least not to human eyes. I could see faint marks but they were too faint for a human to see.

"Morning." Renesmee said. Her head was on my chest. I could see her walking cast very well under the sheets.

"Morning." I said and rolled over carefully so I was over her, my hands were over her shoulders, and I was on my knees with them beside her legs. She smiled, and unexpectedly slapped me. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Yesterday, because I couldn't." She said and kissed me. I leaned down and kissed her. She put her hands on my waistband.

P.O.V. Rosalie

These walls are way too thin. You can hear exactly what Jacob and Renesmee are doing. There was a thump. I walked over and knocked on their door.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Renesmee laughed.

"I fell." Jacob said, and I walked away. It was time to wake up Shane again. I carefully woke him up and he blinked. He didn't have any symptoms so I let him go back to sleep.

"Ow." Renesmee said.

"Sorry." Jacob apologized. I went out to the living room and turned on the TV. I put it on a talk show and didn't watch it.

P.O.V. Jacob

I looked at the clock, and it was still early.

"We can still get to school on time." I said.

"We'd have to talk to Carlisle." She said.

"Do you want to go?" I asked.

"It beats staying here." She said and I got up.

"Let's get dressed." I said. I grabbed out a t-shirt and some jeans. She put on a white dress, and combed her hair letting her curls down for once. She put on one shoe and I put on some tennis shoes, and we went to the Cullen house.

"Hello." She said to Carlisle.

"Hello, Renesmee, you seem a lot better today." He said.

"Grandpa, do you think I'm ready to go to school yet?" Renesmee asked, and Carlisle gave her a quick check up and said okay. We went to school. I got out of the car and went around people watched her get out when they saw her leg.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"I fell." She lied.

"Awe." Ashley said.

"Hey, I fell too." I said truthfully.

"Psh, out of bed." Renesmee said rolling her eyes. Ashley smiled and went away. I put my arm around Renesmee and she stiffened.

"What?" I asked.

"He's here." She whispered.

"Where?" I asked.

"Coming toward us." She said.

"Hello, Renesmee." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked getting in front of her.

"James' brother." He said.

"What is your name?" I asked holding her behind me.

"Lyle." He said and just stood there.

"What did you do to her?" I asked in a low voice.

"It's all in the voicemail." He said and smiled evilly.

"Renesmee, let's go." I said.

"No." She said and I turned to face her. "Why did you kill my baby?" She asked him.

"It was a warning." He said and winked. He was gone. I looked all over but he was nowhere to be found.

"Renesmee, come on." I said and led her in the building. We sat down with our family. "He was here. He spoke to me. He knew she was pregnant. He knew about the voicemail. His name is Lyle." I said.

"Lyle?" Jane asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He hurt Renesmee." I said and she looked at her.

"We've been tracking him for years. He is running from us." Jane said.

"And he comes here?" Renesmee asked.

"He must have recognized your last name, because there was a wedding announcement in the paper." Edward said.

"I'm going to have to call Aro." Jane said, got up, and left for a couple minutes.

"So now we have the Quileutes, the Cullens, and the Vulturi all looking for him?" Renesmee asked.

"I guess so." Edward said and Jane sat back down.

"Aro is sending Demetri, Chelsea, and Renata. Marcus is also coming." Jane said.

"Good." Edward said.

"How are we going to catch him?" I asked.

"Summer." Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"She can borrow other gifts." Alice said.

"Alice can you check and see if you can see him?" Renesmee asked.

"He's changing his mind very fast. First he was going to kill Bella, then… Oh no." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"He can see the future, but he's not blocked by anything like I am. That's how he's always one step ahead." Alice said.

"Well, then let's be two steps ahead." Jacob said and smiled.

"He's got an army, he took that from Victoria, but he created the Army in Mexico so we wouldn't find out. He's got a house where everyone is at, but don't go there, they're always ready with people blocking the doors, and a small pit to easily start a fire. We have to lead him to where we lead Victoria's army." Alice said.

"No, they'll suspect that." I said. "Edward, what about the meadow?" I asked and only two other people understood, Renesmee, and him.

"That would be good, but only if he doesn't know from Laurent." Edward said.

"We killed him too fast." I said. Nobody had even gone near our table, which was odd.

"It's almost time for class." Alice said and we got ready once again.

"Jane, come to our house with Alec later and if everyone else is here they can come. Jacob, Renesmee you two handle the Quileutes, and Emmett go with them." Alice said before the bell rang. It rang and Renesmee went slowly to her next class and I went to mine.

P.O.V. Renesmee

I limped to Mr. Millbury's class and got in before anyone else.

"Renesmee, What happened?" Mrs. Millbury asked.

"I fell just wrong." I said and laughed.

"That's too bad." Mrs. Millbury said.

"Jacob would argue that he fell too, because he fell out of bed trying not to bump my leg." I said and laughed.

"Jacob seems very nice." She said as the first student walked in.

"He is, but he gets a bit annoying, and he's so odd." I said and laughed. Mrs. Millbury laughed.

"Renesmee, what happened?" Trevor asked.

"I fell." I said.

"How?" He asked.

"Someone left one of Jacob's siblings bottles on the stairs and I slipped and fell. Luckily Edward helped me before I broke anything else." I said and laughed.

"You seem awful cheerful." He accused.

"Well, Shane, Jacob's brother fell off Jasper's stationary motorcycle in the garage and got a concussion, but he's fine. So I'm pretty cheerful." I said and ten kids walked in.

"Who's watching Shane, and Siobhan?" Mrs. Millbury asked.

"Rosalie wanted to help so she's taking care of them." I said and smiled.

"That's good." Mrs. Millbury said as three more kids walked in. More and more started coming in after that. The class filled up and she waited a minute and then started class. "Hello, everyone." She greeted. Her heels clicked as she walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hello." A couple kids said back.

"So, we've only one person left to take the mechanical baby home." Mrs. Millbury said and got the baby from its last parent. "Renesmee, do you think you can take care of it with your leg?" She said.

"This'll be easy, Jake and I take care of two real kids, and they are toddlers and can't be let out of your sight for very long." I said and took him her from Mrs. Millbury.

"I'm sure it won't be much trouble." She laughed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Girl." She said.

"Okay." I said. "Is it okay if Jacob helps at night, because I'm crippled?" I asked with a laugh.

"That's fine." She said and smiled. "Okay, let's start class." She said and taught about things I already knew. Class ended and I went to my next class with the mechanical baby. The day moved on and lunch came. "Hey, Jake we got a new family member for the weekend."

"What's our new family member's name?" Jacob asked.

"Sarah." I answered and waited.

"How?" He asked.

"A little Billy I mean birdie told me." I said and smiled.

"I never know with you do I." Jacob said just as the baby started to cry, I used the key and calmed it down. I put it back in the seat and looked back up.

"Lyle I here." Daddy said.

"What?" I squeaked.

"He is talking to me sort of. He's saying 'Hey, Edward. Tell the girl I hope w meet again, she's cute.'" Daddy frowned. "'Tough too, I like her. Rosalie is prettier though. Too bad she's got to die.'" Emmett stiffened. "'Well not today, but she's going to be easy. Renesmee looked good today. Jacob is overprotective; he'll be gone soon enough. Don't worry Edward, your family will be gone before you know it, just like mine, one day it was there the next day it was gone. James, Johan, Victoria, and Laurent were the only family I had. Maybe I'll pay a visit to the Denalis. Rosalie looks like fun to get rid of. Pretty blonde. Alice'll be easy she's too small to pose a threat, but the hard part will be catching her. I'll have to have one of the crazies get her, but I'll do the rest. This should be fun. I'll have to go fast with Emmett, he could be a bit harder, but Edward I hope you and I can have some fun. I know how to take care of the puppies. Can't move without their legs. Jacob and I should have fun. I think I'll save Renesmee for right before you, buddy. She's pretty cute; maybe I'll keep her like a pet. She's not hard to train when you have a knife. Maybe I can find an old rusty serrated one before I get to her. Summer was a piece of cake, she left the house and I hope you find her in time. Well, it was nice chatting, I got to go check on my girl.' He's gone." Daddy said. "But they've got it handled at the house, he had called to brag." Daddy said. "I hope we can stop him in time, because he seems more torturous than Victoria." Daddy said.

"He seems very creepy." Emmett said.

"I hope he doesn't hurt Rosalie." I said.

"He's back." Daddy said. "He said, 'I hope the doctor gets there in time, she only has a couple hours she was easy to gut.' That's all, he's gone, but gutting just means he sliced her stomach open and her organs fell out, or at least some of them. He's back again, 'Ooh she heals fast, and she's lucky she didn't get up, her organs are in tact, but I have her at my house.' That's all." Daddy said.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"Hurting our family." Daddy said.

"I'll be back in a bit." I said and left with the baby. I went in Mrs. Millbury's class where she was grading papers. "I'm sorry, but can I do this next week?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I found out there's too much going on to do good on this project. Jacob and I have to get some new furniture and we have a lot to do this week." I half lied smoothly.

"Okay." Mrs. Millbury said and took the baby, and I left. I went back to the cafeteria and Lyle was sitting where I was before. I walked over.

"Oh, if it isn't my little friend." He said and smiled.

"Lyle, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just talking to Jane, and I'm sorry but there are vampires out front, and they will kill you if you try to hurt me, I trained them. Oh, Renesmee, I found the knife." He took out a knife, it was old chipped rusted and serrated. "It won't cut smoothly, but it will hurt." He said and smiled.

"Lyle." I said.

"Yes, cutie." He said. I swallowed some vomit.

"We are going to find you, and we will kill you." I said in a low voice.

"But will it be too late." He asked.

"I don't know, but if you kill somebody make it me, I'm not going to be happy if you kill anyone, and I've got friends that are by far stronger than me. Alice will not be easy." I said.

"I like my kills to have a challenge." He said.

"So do I." Jacob said. Trevor walked up.

"So, who's the dude?" Trevor asked.

"Go away." I said to Trevor.

"Who is he?" Trevor asked.

"I could make him go away." Lyle said.

"We don't need or want your help, Lyle." I spat.

"Awe, don't be like that, honey." Lyle said and I spat on him. Jacob laughed. "You think this is funny?" Lyle asked. "Well, we'll see who has the last laugh. I think it will be me once I'm done." Lyle said.

"Rot in Hell, with your brother." I said angrily.

"I like 'em tough." He said.

"Lyle, go." Emmett threatened.

"See you later, and I'll have one of the crazies send Summer home." Lyle said and walked away.

"Who is he?" Trevor asked.

"A psychopath with a plan." I said and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Trevor asked.

"We're not sure, but Trevor don't go near him. He will hurt you." I warned.

"Why? Does he have anything to do with your leg?" He asked.

"Because you know him sort of. No, I fell down the stairs." I said and watched the door. Trevor swallowed and walked away.

"I hope Lyle returns Summer soon." Jacob said worried.

"I hope he returns her whole." I said.

"The rest of us are here." Jane said.

"Okay, tell them to wait at our house." Daddy said. He texted Carlisle. "I told Carlisle they're coming to help." Daddy said.

"Honey, I'm going to go talk to the wolves." Jacob said, and left. Right before the bell rang, Lyle came in quickly and handed me an envelope. There was a note and a picture. The note was in calligraphy, and it said.

'Cutie,

Come to my house to get him. Come alone, or I kill him.' I took out the picture. There was an address on the back. Jacob was chained to a metal chair that was bolted in to the floor and two vampires were by him. 'Crazies' was written on the photo with arrows toward the two vampires. I started shaking and went out of the lunchroom and into the parking lot as fast as possible. I drove down to the address written on the back of the photo. I pulled in the drive and got out of the car and went in to the house.


	21. Chapter 21

"You came!" Lyle cheered.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have him anymore. I let him got after I got the picture. I don't need a dog cluttering my house." Lyle told me.

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"First, I want to give you a tour of my home, and in exchange for your freedom you tell your family what this is like, and what happened that day." He said.

"I can't do that." I stuttered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm not telling them what you did." I said and stepped back.

"Either that, or it's happening again later." He said and shrugged.

"Okay." I said and a tear dribbled down my face. He gave me a tour and there were rooms of torturous objects, he said some were for Summer, Jacob, and I. He had his hand on my shoulder, hair or back the whole time, and the rusty knife taping against my shoulder, and hugged me when it was over. I left scared and went home.

"Jacob." I said and hugged him when I got home.

"You went?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I told him you wouldn't come he just smiled and said I was wrong." He said and hugged me closer.

"He said that I was free if I described the house to all of you and told everyone what happened that night. I said no, and he threatened to do it again, so now I have to do that. Is everyone home?" I asked.

"The Vulturi are here, but they aren't back from school. Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Not until you tell me what it is." I said.

"Can you take a shower, you smell like him and blood?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'll need help." I said.

"Okay." He agreed. "They're expecting me back in soon, but I'll tell them I have to help you out." Jacob said and was gone. He came back a minute later. "They want to see your leg." He said and picked me up. I was too frightened from my visit and didn't object. He set me down inside.

"Hello, Renesmee." Marcus said politely.

"Hello." I said still thinking about what he said.

"We know what happened mostly. Carlisle told us what he knows. Would it be rude to ask if I could see the cut?" He asked.

"It's fine." I said and lifted my dress just far enough to show them.

"What happened at Lyle's house?" Marcus asked. I swallowed.

"Lyle was really happy to see me, he said that he let Jacob go because he didn't need a dog taking up space. He told me that I wasn't free to go unless I toured his house, described it to everyone, and told everyone what happened that night. He took me through his house, and had his hand always on either my shoulder, back or hair and used his other hand to tap the knife he showed everyone at lunch against my other shoulder. He showed me a hallway with ash covering the floors and some vampire and human heads mounted on the walls. He showed me a room that he said was dedicated to Summer, Jake and I. It was filled with rusty tools, knifes, and yard equipment. He showed me a room with a queen sized bed and said that that would be my room once he got all the murdering coven of evil vampires that call themselves a family, puppies, stupid tower vegetables, and crazies out of the way. His words, not mine. He took me outside hugged me and sent me home." I said.

"Did he hurt you today?" Marcus asked.

"No." I said.

"What happened the other night?" Marcus asked and I looked down.

"I couldn't find parking on one side of the drugstore, so I went around and went through an alley. He put his hand over my mouth, and I dialed Daddy, because I knew he wouldn't pick up in the middle of class, I needed to get information, and I wasn't sure how bad of condition I would be in when he was done. I pried his hand off my mouth and yelled Daddy to try and get his attention, and he told me he couldn't hear me and slammed me into the ground as hard as he could without knocking me out, and took out a video camera aimed it at me and turned it on. I asked him who he was and he asked me if I knew who James was. I lied and said no. He asked me who my dad was, and sat down on my legs. I told him to get off of me, and he told me to answer him." I paused when everyone that was at school came in.

"Continue." Marcus said.

"I answered his other question avoiding telling him about my family and told him my husband told me about him. He asked who he was so I said a werewolf. He asked me if my dad killed James and I lied and said Jacob didn't tell me. He took out a knife, slashed my leg, and pressed it on my neck. He asked me what was wrong, and I told him to get the knife off of me. He took the knife away and moved it to my stomach. I told him no and he ripped my skirt open, and I started crying." I stopped I couldn't go on. My phone rang, and I didn't recognize the number. I took my phone out. "Hello?" I asked.

"Honey, I said the whole story. Alice is next." Lyle said.

"No." I whimpered.

"I can have a crazy bring the tape over." He threatened and laughed.

"Lyle, no. What do you get out of this?" I asked and Jacob looked at me when I said Lyle.

"Well, this is my game. James stole it, just like he stole my girlfriend. I was going to kill him." Lyle said.

"What? Your game? Your girlfriend? Why does this matter if you were going to kill him anyway?" I asked.

"I started with little Alice in the asylum. James took her. Victoria was mine, and he took her too." He said angrily.

"What? Alice?" I said and my lip was quivering.

"I was the one that put her in that asylum! She never had visions! She wasn't crazy! I told her parents and everyone and bang bye, bye Alice." He said and laughed.

"Those stupid tower vegetables will catch you and your crazies!" I yelled.

"Will they kill Alice for being my sister?" He asked and I dropped the phone and froze.

"Honey? You there?" He yelled. "See you soon! I'll have fun!" He yelled and hung up.

"Renesmee?" Alice asked.

"Lyle, and James, are your brothers. Lyle got you put in the asylum." I said and started shaking.

"What?" She asked.

"Renesmee, will you finish?" Marcus asked.

"I can't." I said.

"Why can't you?" He asked as I picked up my phone. My phone buzzed again.

"What?" I yelled into it.

"Hey, it's my Lyle. How do you want me to kill the kids?" He asked, and I started crying. "Chainsaw it is." He said.

"You are a psychopath who needs a life! If you touch my kids…" I said and he cut me off.

"You'll what?" He asked.

"Leave me alone. You've already ruined my life enough." I yelled.

"I'm not out to hurt you, it's your daddy I'm after. He will regret everything he's ever done." He said and laughed.

"Raping me wasn't enough you son of a bitch?" I yelled. "When will you stop?" I asked and started crying. Jacob took the phone.

"Hello." He said calmly. I couldn't hear the other half of the conversation. "Touch Renesmee again and I won't be so nice." He said calmly and waited. "Oh, my friends and I killed Laurent." He informed him. "Over my dead body" He laughed. "I know some guys that are going to help. They love when they have a reason to kill a filthy bloodsucker like you." He said and smiled. "That won't work for me. Can you kill me another day? I have better things to do than see you that day." Jacob said and Daddy smiled. "I'll take two." Jacob said and I acted confused. "You better get rid of those." He said and paused. "Don't." He said. "She doesn't…" "But…" "Why…?" "Love you too." He said sarcastically and hung up.

"What happened to you after he did that to you?" Jacob asked.

"He smiled at me. I spat on him, and he told me I was the easiest to kill, and I begged him not to. He called me cute and said he would save me. He said it was just a warning, and picked up a wooden baseball bat from behind me, stepped on my leg and swung at my stomach. I said he punched me before, because I didn't want to tell you. He kissed me, and left. I told daddy where I was, and I went in and out of consciousness until he came back a half an hour after he was done, and saw my eyes open, and choked me until I was knocked out." I said and looked down. "Can I take a shower now?" I asked.

"Okay." Marcus said and Jacob and I left. He helped me take a shower, and then we took a nap. We woke up, got dressed and went to the house.

"How much did you leave out?" Alice asked holding up a DVD. "Don't worry, nobody else saw it." She said.

"I didn't leave out a lot." I said. She walked over behind me, and lifted up the back of the t-shirt I was wearing. I knew what she was seeing. He had made shallow cuts on my back. I pulled my shirt down and left. I got in the car and drove to his house. I got out and went up to the door and knocked.

"This ends now." I said.


	22. Chapter 22

VOTE NOW! There is a poll about chapter length, I am asking your opinion on if I should shorten my chapters, and I will go with the majority.

"Renesmee." Lyle said and smiled.

"I am sick of your games." I told him.

"Actually it's one game, but who's counting." He said.

"Not me, and I only have a couple minutes probably to argue, because daddy knows where I'm going." I said.

"Jacob and Emmett are around the corner." He said and smiled at me. He wrapped his hands around my neck and lifted me off the ground. I gasped for air and Jacob and Emmett pulled in so he dropped me. My hair fell over my face and I may have broken my toe. I was panting for air. I looked up, and brushed my hair away. He was smiling with two 'crazies' at his side. Jacob and Emmett froze and fell to the ground. "Now this leaves more time with you." He said and smiled. I think if I was right this should hurt, and I kicked him as hard as I could on his… well, let's just say crotch. He laughed and picked me up by my throat. "Try again, sweetheart." He laughed. He kissed me and I bit down on his lip as hard as I could. His lip tore and I threw the piece to the side.

"I think I just did." I said when he dropped me. He put his lip back on, and took out the knife.

"I don't have to save you, I could settle for the blonde, prettier, but stronger." He said, and stepped toward me, Jacob and Emmett were watching but they were useless. He sat down on my legs like he did the other night. "Unlike some people, I like reruns." He said and I started crying. He put the knife against my neck.

"Will this end it?" I asked and smiled.

"For you." He said.

"What's the other crazy do?" I asked him.

"Nothing, he's just big, and hungry." He said.

"What a coincidence." I said and grinned evilly.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" He asked.

"I'm just waiting." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"This." I said and he fell on the ground, and Jacob and Emmett got up. "Hey, Summer." I said panting. Someone grabbed Summer and she lost her focus, and they dragged her away. Emmett and Jacob fell down again. "Honey, this isn't going to end well." I said to Lyle, and he got up. I just stood still, and he punched me knocking me down. I spit out a tooth. "That all you got." I taunted.

"Honey, you don't want to know." He said and smiled.

"Scared?" I asked provoking him. I don't know what I'm doing.

"Nope, just I kind of like you. I'm not ready to kill you." He told me.

"You're afraid I have back up?" I asked. He laughed. He sat back down on my legs, and I regretted being tough. He took my wrists in one hand and tightened his grip so I couldn't move. I couldn't move my legs either so I spit on him.

"Getting uncomfortable?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said and pointed to Jacob and Emmett with my foot and moved it side to side to tell them not to worry.

"You sure you don't want you friends?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I said and he picked his knife back up and tapped it on his lip thinking.

"Okay, honey." He said and ripped the skirt I was wearing with his knife.

"Hey! That's two skirts in one week!" I yelled.

"You'll survive. Well, if you survive me that is." He said and unzipped his pants. I closed my eyes, and didn't think about it. I opened my eyes when he was done and he smiled. He looked over at the useless crazy and the crazy tossed him a sharp knife. I started breathing heavier. He slid the knife down my leg making a shallow cut, and under my eye another shallow cut and lifted my shirt and made a shallow cut under my ribs, and he etched his name on my other leg deep enough to leave a scar. He thought for a second, looked at the guy, and he tossed him a knife that was only about two inches long (the blade) and Lyle stabbed my shoulder, and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and a tear fell from my eye. "There we go, a sign of weakness. I'm done. Crazy number one, set them free, and get a towel." He said and went inside leaving me lying on the ground. He let them go and got them a towel and tossed it to them. "Crazy number two will help you get the other car home." Lyle called and he went forward. I was in the Porsche with Emmett and Jacob and the newborn was in the other car with Summer.

"Renesmee, what were you thinking?" Jacob asked using my skirt and the towel to keep me from bleeding.

"I don't even know." I said going in and out of consciousness.

"Renesmee, stay awake." He said.

"It's kind of hard." I said and my eyes closed. I woke up with everyone surrounding me. "Honey, I'm home." I said and smiled.

"Why did you taunt him?" Jacob asked.

"I was testing him." She said.

"Renesmee." Jacob sighed. I sat up and got dizzy. "Careful." He said and put his hand on my back. "Oh, did you really bite off his lip?" Jacob asked and I smiled. I pulled Jacob's face to mine and kissed him. He put his arms on my back and the kiss didn't last too long. Jacob pulled away.

"Renesmee." Daddy said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are not allowed near Lyle anymore unless he come to you and in that case avoid him." He warned.

"Daddy, that was my last visit, I did this on purpose, and I learned something." I said.

"What?" Marcus demanded.

"Emmett and Jacob can't go near him. He won't hurt weaker people as badly, he wouldn't touch Summer, and he wouldn't cut deeply, and he also didn't use his special serrated, rusty, old knife for me, he wants power, and he didn't want to hurt me. I had to force him to do anything really bad." I said. "If you need to talk to him I think Jane should go. She's trained to kill, she's small, and he will see her as weak, but Summer goes with her and shields them both. Jane will hurt anyone who touches her, and Summer can keep everyone safe." I said.

"Jane?" Marcus asked.

"Yes." She said politely.

"You send him a notice to meet us in the field tomorrow." Marcus said.

"I'm not staying here. If I do and you all go, he will come here." I said.

"Okay." Daddy said.

"Jacob, Emmett, and Alice will deliver the message to the wolves. Jane, and Summer to Lyle. Bella and I will be protecting Renesmee. How many wolves are there?" Edward asked.

"Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Colin, Leah, Brady, me, Jared, Nina, James, Sandy, and Billy." Jacob said.

"How old are Nina, James, Sandy, and Billy? I mean how long since they transformed?" Daddy asked.

"All around the time Renesmee was born, some after the Vulturi left us alone until the dogs came, and some were around the time the bloodsuckers came." Jacob said and I slapped him.

"Play nice." I said, and he rolled his eyes. "Fourteen wolves, ten of us, five Vulturi, and is that all?" I asked.

"Twenty-nine is pretty good. We beat Victoria with seventeen." Jacob said. "Twelve extra." Jacob said. (A/N: I had to use my fingers.)

"He has less." Summer said. "He introduced me to all of them. Twenty-two. Nineteen have special powers. Most are mind games. I can use Bella's shield and sit out with Renesmee so Bella can fight without worrying if her shield will break. Only a couple have good powers. Chad, he's brown haired, golden eyes, doesn't kill any human or vampire, just paralyzes, he could live, he wasn't as into it as the rest, I used Aro to figure out their weaknesses when I shook their hands, he never wanted this life, he has a kid, and a wife that Lyle killed, they're two of the heads mounted on the walls, but he was the first created, and he'd be really easy to train if you'd give him a second chance, unlike with Bree Tanner, Chad is very polite, he said he'd be willing to join the Vulturi when the fight is over, and he's the only crazy with a name, his drug of choice is paralyzing people, he only joined Lyle because Lyle would kill him if he didn't, and by the way, Lyle is immune to all mind attacks, he said he would kill you if I didn't play along, and he faked it." She said boringly. "Crazy number twenty, blonde hair, baby faced, dimples, kind of big, he thinks animal diets are stupid, he will kill anyone who gets in his way, and he will kill you, so keep on your lookout he was going to start an army but he joined one because he liked the idea of genocide, looks like Emmett, his mind sounds a bit like Emmett's, even the human parts sound alike, but he's cute, can move rocks, but only rocks. He's the second oldest one there, but he didn't give them numbers until they piled up, his human life was fun, his best friend was an Emmett McCarty." Summer smiled. "He was born and raised in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, in 1935, he ran away when his best friend disappeared, and ran into a vampire somewhere along the way to nowhere, and the vampire changed him. He saw Emmett hunting once when he was running from nothing, and he got mad and joined Lyle, because Lyle had offered for him to stay with him. Emmett, you should take him, because he might not be so aggressive with you." Summer said and looked at Emmett. "Those two should be carefully dealt with."

"Chad could be easy to get on our side." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle and Renata should take Chad. Oh and his attack isn't a mind game, you do get paralyzed for a while. Renata can distract him if he get's scared. We have seven extra people who will get divided among people. Emmett should take Eli; I mean crazy number twenty alone, because he thinks we'll put a couple people with him. He doesn't know about Emmett being with us. Lyle doesn't keep anyone in the loop. I think we should put Marcus, Sam, Paul, and Jacob with Lyle, because Marcus knows what he's doing, Jacob's mad enough that we can use that for our own good, and Paul and Sam have been wolves for a long time. Edward should be with Renesmee along with Billy, because they can help keep Renesmee safe, and Billy can keep Edward's mind not so crazy. Demetri should go with crazy number ten, they're evenly matched, both are trackers. Jane with crazy number one, he shocks people. Alec should be with crazy number seven, he's blind and he only uses hearing to fight people. Chelsea should be with five and twelve, they're mates. The rest of you just find one. The rest don't matter they're too weak to matter." Summer said and used me for a second, I could feel it, and walked to everyone who had a designated enemy and gave them a picture of them in their mind. I started to feel weird.

P.O.V. Jacob

Renesmee's eyes closed and she just fell down, and didn't move. Carlisle was over there immediately.

"There's no pulse." He said and did CPR. I watched without moving, and I couldn't. Renesmee coughed and her eyes fluttered. She didn't move, but she did blink. Carlisle sat her up and moved with his hand but she didn't move after.

"Renesmee?" I asked, and she didn't answer. "Renesmee?" I asked. I waited and she was just looking straight ahead. I waved my hand in front of her face and she blinked.

"Stop." She said, and I sighed in relief. "What?" She asked.

"Did you hear me say your name?" I asked.

"No, why? Did you?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. What happened?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she said and I could tell she was lying but I didn't ask again.

"I need to go talk to the wolves." Summer said.

"I'll go with you." Emmett said and followed her as she went to a car.

"What are we doing?" Renesmee asked.

"Renesmee? Are you okay?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"One of Lyle's friends sent her a message." Edward said.

"Oh." I said. "What'd he say?" I asked either of them.

"Who said it was a he?" Edward asked.

"Oh, what'd it say?" I said disrespectfully.

"Nothing relevant." She said and blinked.

"Do you need to go to sleep?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and got up.

"Jasper, and Alice go with them, and take the kids too. One of you stay in the living room and one in the kids' room. I'll be outside." Edward said and nobody asked question. "No one leaves this house or enters unless they are the Vulturi or Summer and Emmett coming back." Edward said and I realized that the crazy was threatening her. "Yes." Edward said and looked at me, and all of us left. Renesmee and I went back to our room, and Alice went in the kids' room, Jasper in the living room watching TV while watching for intruders, and Edward outside. I laid down on the bed and kicked my shoes off. Renesmee unbuttoned her shirt and took off her skirt, shoe and underwear she looked like she was patched together with all the stitches, and a boot, I didn't see her, I saw that name etched in her skin. I swallowed and turned away from her, there were so many stitches you couldn't see inside, and she lay down beside me.

"Not tonight." I said and got under the thin sheets. I turned back toward her once she was covered.

"I'm fine." She said in a low voice.

"No, you aren't." I said.

"Yes I am." She said. I started to get angry but Jasper was doing his little stupid thing. I sat up and laid my head in my hands.

"Will you look at yourself?" I said breathing into my hands trying not to blow up, there were too many people listening.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why?" I growled. "You are stitched up and you have a boot on, you are covered in scars and you ask why?" I said angrily. "Stay away from him, you are being an ass, and quit acting like nothing happened." I said angrily and left closing the door again behind me. I couldn't leave without a bodyguard so I sat down in a chair in the kitchen as far away from everyone as possible. Siobhan walked out and looked at me falling apart.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" She asked and came up to me. I set her on my lap.

"Everything." I sighed.

"Tell me about it." She said and grinned.

"You little shit." I laughed. "You cannot repeat that or mommy will kill me." I said and smiled.

"Why were you sad? Is it because mommy got hurt?" Siobhan asked.

"It's because mommy is pi- making daddy mad." I said not cussing.

"What were you going to say?" She asked.

"A word you can't say." I hinted.

"I can say yeuk." She smiled.

"What?" I asked not even knowing what it meant.

"It was the word of the day on dictionary dot com, it said it was an itching sensation." She said.

"Daddy needs to learn more." I said and laughed.

"Daddy does, and daddy needs to sleep." She told me.

"Siobhan needs to sleep." I told her.

"No." She said like it was obvious.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't talk in third person, and you do. I don't need to sleep, I grown up." She said.

"Well, I personally think that you need sleep, but that is just my opinion. I have gone without sleep for three days before." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I was making sure a stupid vampire didn't kill grandma or anything on the reservation." I told her.

"That's not as long as I had hoped." She said frowning.

"Well you need sleep." I said. She kissed me on the nose and went back to her room, and I laid my head back in my hands. I heard little feet tapping on the ground coming my way and I looked up. "What?" I sighed, and Siobhan walked up to me.

"What happened to your mommy?" Siobhan asked. I looked back down.

"She died in a car accident when I was a lot younger." I said uncomfortably.

"What did she look like?" Siobhan asked. I still was uncomfortable.

"Beautiful, same hair and eyes as you. She smiled a lot." I said.

"Was she nice?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What was her name?" Siobhan asked.

"Sarah." I said and Jasper made a look like he figured something out, and I was guessing it was what happened at lunch. Renesmee made a pained almost scream, it sounded like it was through clenched teeth, and I rushed in there keeping Siobhan and everyone else out. She had blood coming out of her leg. "Edward!" I yelled as loud as possible. Keep them out of here. She's bleeding, the stitches in her leg ripped. I thought frantically and I took of my shirt tried to stop the flow with it, it didn't come out but she still had lost quite a bit of blood. Edward rushed in with a medical bag and Carlisle. I kept her as cover as possible but they had to work. When they were finished Carlisle gave her some drugs and she stayed asleep. Before Edward left I requested a favor. "Can you get Siobhan to go to sleep?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and left. I got some new sheets, and she got a nightgown on and I changed the bloodstained sheets. I looked over at her while she was getting dressed and all the stitches were healed except the one marked Lyle in capitals which Carlisle had wrapped a bandage around it so she wouldn't rip it open. I swallowed thinking about Lyle; he made me sick.

"You look better." I said.

"Sure." She said rolling her eyes, and I laid down in bed.

"Hey, Monday is spirit day, you can just use paint to cover the scar. We can both wear navy blue and gold." I said and laughed. She laid back down in bed, and faced toward me.

"Nice." She said and laughed. She kissed me, and that kiss escalated to I guess safe sex, because we had to be careful about the stitches.

The next morning

We got up and she peeled the bandage off her leg, there was a scar but that was it. The scar was up far enough on her leg she'd be able to wear shorts. I sighed and got dressed part way. I put on some shorts, and Renesmee just threw on a robe. I was ready for the fight. I went out to the kitchen, the kids were at the table eating, and Rosalie was standing by them.

"You snore like a drunken sailor with emphysema." Rosalie told me.

"You look like a…" I started and Renesmee put her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up." Renesmee warned and took her hand off my mouth so I hugged her to me and kissed her, and she pushed me back.

"When's the fight?" I asked.

"After the puppies get here." Rosalie said.

"Play nice you too I have to got to the bathroom." Renesmee said and walked down to the bathroom.

"A blonde wanted to learn how to fly a plane, so the guy there let her use the last plane. He taught her how to use it, and it was only one person so she flew it. She called in at 100 feet and said she was doing good. She called in again at 2000 feet and said it was really easy, and he got worried when she got up past 3000 feet and hadn't called in. The plane crashed and he went over and pulled her out of the wreckage. He asked her what happened. And she replied 'I got cold so I turned off the giant fan'." I said and grinned.

"I think I still have the bowl, Fido." She said.

"You kept the bowl. You do love me." I said with fake enthusiasm and hugged her.

"Get off me, mutt!" She screeched. I leaned back and smiled.

"Did you hear the joke about the two blondes locked out of a car?" I asked and she groaned.

"Did you hear the one about the blonde who accidentally killed the dog?" She asked.

"No." I said. Renesmee walked up, and I kissed Rosalie on the cheek and grinned.

"Good to see you're getting along." Renesmee said rolling her eyes.

"We're like peas and carrots again." I said and grinned.

"Shut up, Forrest Gump." She said and laughed.

"Okay, ginger." I said and she laughed.

"I think it was Jenny." She said and laughed.

"Jennifer isn't my type." I said and laughed.

"Then what is your type?" She asked.

"Well, it used to be brunettes with a reddish tint, but now I like redheads." I said and she laughed.

"Schmuck." She said and laughed.

"Daddy?" Siobhan asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Can you tell me more about her?" She asked.

"I didn't really know her that much, honey. She died when I was really young. My dad didn't talk about her, and Rachael and Rebecca escaped as soon as they could. You'd have to ask Rachael, honey. My sisters took it harder than I did, because they knew her more." I told her.

"What did her voice sound like?" She asked.

"What does my voice sound like?" I asked.

"Um, shark boy." She said and laughed.

"Did you watch old Disney movies with Emmett?" I asked her.

"Maybe." she giggled.

"She sounded like… hmm… Zooey Deschanel." I guessed. "She was that girl on Elf. Have you heard Rachael ever talk?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Like that but a bit gravellier." I said.

"Okay. Can you tell me anything else?" She asked.

"I used to refuse to sleep until she sang me a song at night." I said and laughed. I didn't like talking about her. The door opened.

"Kid, everyone's here." Rachael said to me.

"I'm not a kid." I said.

"You're my baby brother and you'll always be a kid to me." She said.

"Rachael, will you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?" She groaned.

"Could you tell Siobhan about mom?" I asked and she blinked shocked.

"I-I can't." She said.

"I know nothing about her practically, and Billy wouldn't say anything to me when I was younger." I said and she frowned.

"Daddy?" Siobhan asked and took a bite of her cereal.

"What, honey?" I asked.

"Why is it mom and Billy not mom and dad?" Siobhan said and I bit my lip.

"I've wondered the same thing." Renesmee said.

"Go get dressed." I said stalling.

"I want to hear the answer." She said.

"I call him dad some of the time." I said. "Get dressed." I said. "I'm going to go through the bloody sheets and my t-shirt away so no more question." I said and walked away and I knew Rachael would ask.

"What?" She asked.

"Lyle's name ripped open." I said and carried a pile of sheets with bloodstains and my t-shirt.

"What?" She repeated.

"Lyle signed Renesmee." I said and she still was confused. Renesmee walked out to ask a question. "Renesmee, honey, can you show one hopefully last person your leg?" I asked and she sighed. She lifted her robe enough to show her the scar.

"Oh my god." Rachael said.

"It's not that bad." She said.

"It's funny, you chose to have him do that. If you hadn't of bit, spat on, and taunted him you'd have a broken leg and a scar, but you just had to test him, and he stabbed and sliced you like an Easter ham." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"What should I wear?" She asked.

"No more skirts." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad." She said.

"You're insane." I told her.

"Maybe, but I had the right to bi pi- I mean mad." She said.

"What's that word?" Siobhan asked.

"A word you can't say." I said and looked at Renesmee. "We still haven't told them." I realized.

"What?" Siobhan shrieked.

"She did have a baby in her tummy but Lyle stole it." I explained dumbly.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Because he hates his sister and grandpa." I explained.

"Oh, that reminds me." Blondie said. "Do either of you know anything about Eli?"

"He tried to kill me." I said.

"He did?" Blondie asked.

"I said that I knew Emmett, and he pulled a knife on me. Lyle almost killed him, but he was too useful." I told her. "Rachael, are you coming to the fight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sitting with the rest of the defenseless." She said. Renesmee walked away. She went back into our room.

"Jacob!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"I need some help." She yelled, and I could just imagine her blushing. I laughed and went back there. We tried to get some pants on her but they won't fit. She put on a dress and we went to the Cullen house. Carlisle examined and took off the boot but she'll need to wear it at school and around town. We came back with her holding her shoe, and no boot. "I'm free." She said and danced around. She jumped up onto me shocking me and wrapped her legs around my waist, her hands in my hair, and her lips on mine. Pried her off of me and she was still grinning.

"You know our kids, your aunt and my sister are right there, right?" I asked.

"Yes." She said still happy.

"And." I added. "The last time you did that you got your ring caught." I said.

"And Emmett took pictures." She added. "But Emmett isn't here." She said.

"The curtains aren't closed." I pointed out and grinned.

"Okay, you win a week on the couch." She said.

"So?" I asked. She just pushed me out of the way and went to our room, and closed the door. "Blondie, did you hear the one about the two blondes that got locked out of the car?" I asked again.

"You're going to live the one where the blonde killed the dog." She growled.

"Ooh, scary." I said grinning and she grabbed a steak knife and pointed it at me. "But I thought you loved me, you kept the bowl." I said and laughed.

"Is there any name that doesn't insult your parents?" She growled.

"I called Emmett a… never mind… there's one that insults donkeys." I grinned. Renesmee walked out of the bedroom and tossed me a shirt.

"Put it on, dog." She said.

"I wonder if Leah and Sam had a baby would it be a pure bred?" I asked.

"I don't know, but put the shirt on, everyone's seen enough of you." She said.

"But they haven't seen all of me." I pretend pouted.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said and I put the shirt on. I hugged her against my chest and kissed her. "Get off of me, dog." She yelled with a smile.

"I could just go out and fight and just not come back." I said.

"I'm not stupid." She said.

"You are her daughter." I said.

"But I'm not guilty." She said.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh when Edward tricked Bella into saying they were engaged when I was near, I tricked her into kissing me." I said and smiled.

"And then grandma punched you?" Siobhan asked.

"No that was the other time when I was an ass, and didn't ask, and she broke her hand. It was worth it for me, but not for her." I said and laughed.

"Story time is over." Bella said coming in.

"My girl." I said and hugged her.

"You make me sick." Renesmee said to me.

"Those are old stories, but they were fun." I said turning around and Renesmee slapped me as hard as she could, and I fell to my knees.

"I'm not afraid to aim lower." She said angrily and I pulled her down on her knees.

"C'mon we're going." Bella said. "And I think you're forgetting to tell her about the night before the second kiss." She said.

"That's a story for on the road." I cheered.

"Damn it, mom!" Renesmee yelled.

"Language!" I fake gasped. We got up, and everyone scattered to a car. Paul, Rachael, Renesmee, and I rode together.


	23. Chapter 23

"So what happened that night was Edward is ridiculously cold, and the mountain was cold. I was one oh eight or something like that so I ended up sharing a sleeping bag with Bella, and that was fun." I said and laughed.

"I will aim lower." She said.

"Anyway, first I tried to convince Bella to undress, and after a while she went to sleep. Edward and I talked for quite a while. That was our fist alliance. When the sun rose it was over. I learned quite a bit. Since you don't want the fun details I'll stop there." I said and her fist dropped pretty hard in my lap and I grunted.

"If you pull anything stupid out there…" She started and I put my hand over her mouth. It was a good thing Rachael was driving. I kissed her and she put her arms around my neck. She used the hand not facing them to put up my shirt and left it there. I did the same and oddly enough she didn't seem to care. She had her hand that was up my shirt on my waistband with her thumb inside. I pulled my hand back and pulled away.

"My sister is right there." I said.

"And my dad is a mind reader, and my uncle's a pig." She said.

"Can I drive?" I asked changing the subject.

"Why?" Rachael asked.

"You're going slow." I groaned.

"I am going the speed limit." She said.

"This car goes one-ninety." I complained and her eyes widened.

"You drive that fast?" She asked.

"Let me drive?" Renesmee asked.

"Okay." Rachael said and pulled over. They switched seats and when Rachael was buckled Renesmee floored it and was there in less than a minute.

"That's how we drive." Renesmee said getting out. Rachael and I got out and I stripped down in front of everyone, and put my clothes in the cord on my ankle, and changed. I went over to Renesmee and so hopped on my back. I took off in the woods and got through the blanket of trees, only werewolves, Cullens, and Vulturi were there. I changed back and slipped on my shorts leaving my shirt. Renesmee and I went to a place without people and sat down. "I love you." She said and knocked me down on my back, and sat on my stomach. She laid down and kissed me. I put my hand on her waist and she had her hand on my chest right after. After a while everyone else on our side arrived, and a bit after that a line of vampire arrived Lyle leading them.

"No fighting." Carlisle yelled, and everyone gathered on his sides, us on his left, them on his right.

"I have to go." I said as her people got to her. I pulled off my shorts, tossed them to her, and changed. I took my place.

"Eli." Emmett said.

"Emmett." Eli said.

"I'm going to have fun today." Emmett said.

"Shut up, idiot." Renesmee yelled and Emmett turned around.

"Pay back's a bitch." He said smiling and turned around.

"You wish." Renesmee laughed. "Emmett if you don't live I won't cry." She yelled and I laughed.

"Sorry, Emma. The feeling is mutual." I said laying my hand on his shoulder.

"Jacob this is a fight not a ballet recital." Renesmee said.

"Love you too, honey." I said and stopped talking.

"Everyone." Carlisle yelled. Everyone quieted and looked at him. "No weapons. Only your bodies. We have decided a way to match people up, and we would like it if you would agree with our decisions. I will be speaking for everyone on Edward's side today." Carlisle said and Lyle stepped forward.

"I will be speaking for me team." Lyle said. (I would change me to my but my typo reminds me of lucky charms.)

"Emmett, and Eli were paired up." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Eli said and stepped toward Emmett.

"Would it be okay if Renata and I were against Chad?" Carlisle asked and Chad nodded. "Marcus, Paul, Sam, and Jacob were put against you." Carlisle said.

"I like a challenge." Lyle smiled.

"Demetri for ten." Carlisle said and Lyle nodded. "Jane with one." No objections. "Alec on seven. Chelsea with five and twelve. Edward, Siobhan, Shane, Billy, Renesmee, and Summer will be sitting out." Carlisle said. "Team up, and pair up now. You have one minute to talk to your partner, or partners." Carlisle said.

"I like your choices." Lyle said to me.

"Summer helped." I said and Chad shook Carlisle's hand.

"Lyle." Renata said.

"Yes." He said calmly.

"Can Chad sit out?" She asked.

"Yes." Lyle agreed.

"Go." Carlisle shouted and it went crazy.

P.O.V. Renesmee

Every vampire was being torn apart, even our team, but they were just putting themselves back together. I didn't watch. Jacob came and hugged me after a couple minutes and grabbed his shorts and put them on. Chad was standing by Carlisle and Eli beside Emmett, and there was a huge fire.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"We won, and Chad and Eli surrendered." Jacob said.

"Eli?" I asked and Jacob picked me up. "Put me down." I laughed.

"No." He said and smiled. I shifted so my legs were around his waist and my arms were around his neck. He carried me to where Emmett and Eli were standing.

"Hi." I said.

"Damn, I forgot my camera." Emmett said.

"It's your arm." Jacob sighed and Emmett laughed. I jumped down from Jacob and faced toward Eli and Emmett. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi, Eli. I guess you know that I'm Renesmee." I said and smiled. I shook his hand and remembered something. It went through my mind and he froze. "Why are you with us? You hate the animal diet." I said.

"I'm going to try it out and if I can't stand it I'm moving in with the Vulturi." He said.

"You're willing to just go back, and you think you can handle this lifestyle?" I hissed.

"Calm down." Jacob said, and tightened his grip.

"Jake, I'm not suicidal." I said and he laughed. "You can loosen your grip." I told him.

"Honey, that's not happening. You practically asked a psychopath to kill you." He told me.

"Actually, I did tell him to kill me, but I knew he wouldn't." I said and Jacob laughed.

"Play nice you guys, no fighting, and I'm going to go talk to my sister and Siobhan." He said and left.

"I don't like him." I said to Emmett and pointed at Eli.

"Give him a chance." Emmett said.

"You listen her Emmett McCarty I will not, and can not give someone a chance who was going to kill my dad, and my friend." I said.

"Do I need to get Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"Awe, honey, I know your stupid, but there are professionals who can help your mental condition." I said and left. I walked up behind Jacob.

"Rachael why don't you and Paul come to our house for lunch later?" Jacob asked.

"Which house?" She asked.

"Our house. Renesmee, Siobhan, Shane, and mine's." I said.

"Okay, but I'll have to talk to Paul." Rachael said.

"How long have you been living around here?" I asked Rachael.

"A couple years why?" She asked.

"We haven't even spent any time with you." I said and looked at Jacob.

"We've all been busy." Rachael said.

"I guess." I said.

"I'm going home now. Anyone riding with me?" Jacob asked and Rachael got up. Paul came over and we all left. The kids are riding home with Edward. Jacob didn't bother changing. We ran down to the cars, and Rachael was on Paul's back. We all got in the Porsche, and I was driving, and Jacob was shotgun.

"What are we going to eat?" I asked.

"We'll find something." Jacob said and took my right hand in his hand. I pulled in the driveway and went past the Cullen house and parked by our house. All of us got out and went in. I went out to the kitchen.

"Do any of you want anything to drink?" I asked.

"A coke." Jacob said.

"Paul? Rachael?" I asked.

"What do you have?" Paul asked.

"Coffee, tea, coke, hot chocolate, orange juice, water, and milk." I said.

"Water." Rachael said.

"Milk." Paul said. I grabbed out a bottle of water, a can of coke, the milk, and another bottle of water. I poured Paul's milk and gave everyone their drinks. I sat down at the table.

"What happened at the fight?" I asked.

"It wasn't really a fight. People teamed up and made groups and planned everything." Jacob said.

"Lyle is weird." I said.

"You're weird." Jacob said.

"I married you." I said.

"I'm hungry." Jacob said.

"What are we going to have?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jacob said and I went out to the pantry and grabbed some chips and dip and set it on the table.

"What do you want?" I asked all of them.

"She's a vegetarian." Paul said.

"Any allergies?" I asked.

"Nope." Paul said. I went out to the kitchen and made muffins and baked potatoes with non-meat toppings. Siobhan and Shane got home after the food was done and I got them some juice. Emmett walked in with Eli without knocking.

"You have hands…" I said but Jacob interrupted me.

"You said that to me once." Jacob said cheerfully.

"As I was saying, you have hands, use them, and knock first. Emmett, your girlfriend can go outside." I said.

"Renesmee, just try to accept him for a while." Emmett said. "You want to play some baseball later, Alice said it'll be raining, and we haven't played since before you ripped through your mom." Emmett said.

"Why does it need to be raining?" Jacob and I asked at the same time.

"Us vampires hit the ball pretty damn hard." Emmett said.

"Get out of the house if you're going to swear." I said.

"C'mon Nessie." Emmett said.

"Suck up." I said and took a bite.

"The dogs can come." Emmett said.

"Can the filthy bloodsucker come?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Can that come?" I asked making a disgusted face.

"I'm a vampire too." He said.

"But you don't kill humans." She said.

"I've killed two." He objected.

"When?" I asked not believing.

"Both were in dark alleys, and I didn't know them, and they smelled good. Even daddy killed people." Emmett said.

"He wouldn't." I said my eyes narrowing.

"He did. He was mad at Carlisle for giving him the animal diet and he would kill people who were going to kill someone else. Carlisle is the only one with a spotless record. Maybe Alice, and Esme, but not Jasper, Rosalie, and I don't think Bella's killed anyone yet. Rosalie's was her fiancé and his friends, Jasper was part of a newborn army, Edward rebelled, and I couldn't resist."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Just thought you should know that we all make mistakes." He said.

"I know that, but he didn't even try to fix his." I said.

"Edward spent around a decade roaming around killing anyone who he thought did something wrong." Emmett pointed out.

"Is your family always like a soap opera?" Paul asked in a low voice.

"More like an Edgar Allen Poe poem." Jacob said and laughed.

"What poem?" Rachael asked.

"Annabel Lee." Jacob guessed.

"Not quite." Renesmee said.

"I know, you're not dead yet. Bridal Ballad?" He asked.

"Sort of." I said. "Okay Emmett, when?" I asked.

"Your coming? About an hour." He said.

"Bye. Stupid bloodsucker." I said and turned back to the invited guest. "Paul, Rachael, do you want to come?" I asked.

"Okay." Paul answered.

"I'll be right back." I said and went to the bathroom.

P.O.V. Jacob we waited in silence for her to come back out. She came out and went up to me.

"I love you." She said and hugged me.

"What'd I do?" I asked worried.

"Nothing bad." I said happy.

"What did I not do?" I asked. She laughed. "Why are you so happy, it's creepy." I said.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"That's great. Wait, no it's not." I said thinking about Lyle.

"What?" She asked.

"Lyle." I said and she froze.

"Annabel Lee might come true." She said still just standing there.

"What?" Rachael asked. "Lyle's dead right?" She asked.

"Lyle was around her recently and he did more than just push her around." I hinted.

"Oh." Rachael said.

"If it's his what am I going to do?" She asked.

"Do what Bella couldn't." I said.

"I can't either." She said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Emmett, and Rosalie." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"They want to adopt." I said. "Let's go talk to them." I said.

"Okay, but not now." She said, and sat down on my lap. "I don't know what to talk about." Renesmee admitted.

"Since we're on the subject of kids." Rachael said. "I'm pregnant." She said.

"That's great." Renesmee said.

"What?" Paul asked. I laughed.

"That's great." I said.

"Aunt Rachael, what was your mommy like?" Siobhan asked.

"Beautiful, she looked a bit like you. She'd sing Jake to sleep every night, because he was afraid of the dark." Rachael said and laughed.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Not quite yet." She said.

"I'll be right back, give me like ten minutes." Renesmee said and left the house.

P.O.V. Renesmee

I walked into the Cullen house and looked around, and Emmett was the first person I found.

"Emmett?" I said a bit scared.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I have a serious question." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant, and…" I stopped.

"And?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if it's Jacob's. What should I do?" I asked.

"Who else's could it be?" Emmett asked.

"Lyle's." I said and looked down.

"You should talk to Carlisle." Emmett said.

"I'm not far enough along." I said.

"Honey, are you sure it could be his?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, you saw him do that. I'm scared, because I don't want it if it's Lyle's, and it could kill me. It's more likely to be Lyle's too." I said looking down and I had tears in my eyes.

"Come here." Emmett said and I walked over there. He sat me down in between him and Eli and gave me a hug.

"Renesmee, just to let you know." Eli said. "I had nothing to do with what Lyle did. He had some weird crush on you." He said.

"That doesn't make me feel better, I still could have a little Lyle inside of me." I said.

"Lyle is related to Alice." Emmett said.

"I don't care." I said.

"It will be okay." Emmett said and I started crying. Rosalie came downstairs, I knew because she walked lightly but heavier than Alice.

"Renesmee?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"And?" She asked.

"It might not be Jacob's." I said.

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Lyle." I muttered.

"Oh my god." Rosalie said.

"I'm not keeping it if it's not Jacob's." I said.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Lyle is a monster." I said.

"He's related to Alice." Rosalie pointed out.

"I don't care." I said. I froze. "He knew. This was his plan." I said and ran upstairs. Grandpa was in his study so I went over there. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said and I slowly walked in. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything, but what I wanted to talk to you about was only one thing. Didn't Lyle give up easily?" I asked.

"It wasn't hard to get rid of him." He said.

"Exactly, and isn't he psychic?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm pregnant, I think it might be his, and if it is it might have been part of the plan." I said with a sigh.

"I can run some tests to see if it has his dna?" Carlisle stated as a question.

"Please." I said and Carlisle ran some test and it too about an hour to finish.

"I have the results." Carlisle said.


	24. Chapter 24

"What are they?" I asked worried.

"It's not Jacob's." He said sadly.

"Damn it." I said.

"What do you want to do?" Carlisle asked.

"I've got to tell Jacob, I was supposed to be home an hour ago." I said and went home.

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked. Rachael and Paul were sitting on the couch with him.

"Not yours." I said and sat down in an open chair. Jacob froze and I started chewing on my cheek.

"Wh- what are we going to do?" Jacob said stuttering.

"I'm going to have Carlisle kill it." I said angrily.

"I thought." Jacob said.

"It was part of a plan, and I'm not letting it continue." I said.

"When's the baseball game?" Jacob said.

"They haven't left yet, and I'm not sure." I said practically AWOL.

"Let's go with them, and forget about Lyle; he's gone." Jacob said.

"I feel bad." I admitted.

"Why?" Jacob asked confused.

"I feel like I'm using Carlisle." I admitted.

"I don't know what to tell you, but we haven't been around any of the Cullens very often." Jacob said trying to make me feel better.

"I want this thing out of me." I said.

"Come here." Jacob said opening his arms and I reluctantly went over to him. He pulled me down into his lap and hugged me to his chest. "Let's wait for the Cullens to get ready to leave. Renesmee, let's focus on having fun tonight." Jacob said and kissed my hair.

"Who is this?" I asked and he laughed. "Where are the kids?" I asked realizing they were gone.

"They left with Alice to go shopping." Jacob said with fake enthusiasm.

"Now there's the Jacob I know." I laughed and kissed him. "But if Alice makes my son gay I will kill her." I said smiling.

"What do you want to do while we wait for everyone to get ready for the game?" Jacob asked. I almost said something, but our company wouldn't appreciate it. He recognized the look on my face and laughed.

"Talk." I said and laughed. "Rachael, what are you planning on naming your baby?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She said with a puzzled look.

"Friends and family names work well." I said and smiled. Jacob was playing with the side of my shirt, and I elbowed him.

"Did you see that?" He asked and Paul laughed. Rachael smiled. "Oh well." He said. "At least you didn't break my damn jaw this time." He said trying to sound angry but he was too amused.

"Rachael if you want some baby clothes both of the kids have a lot of baby clothes that they out grew way too fast." I offered.

"Thank you, I'll try and remember that." Rachael said and smiled.

"Why is Rachael so much prettier than you?" I asked Jacob.

"I think it has to do with the fact that she is a woman and I am a man." He said laughing. "How are you so relaxed with making fun of each other?" Paul asked.

"It's probably the fact that I was her best friend for years." Jacob said.

"You wish." I said jokingly. "You were more like an annoying neighbor until I was like physically thirteen." I said.

"That makes me feel great." He said rolling his eyes.

"Then I had a huge crush on you." I said and laughed.

"I was twenty-one?" He said questioningly.

"And?" I prompted.

"That's gross." He said and we both laughed.

"Your twenty-six now." She said. "And technically I'm nine." I laughed.

"That's wrong." He said.

"I'm also sort of twenty-seven so you're younger than me, but your older than me." I said and he looked like his head was spinning.

"That's confusing." He said and I laughed. The door opened.

"Knock, knock." Emmett said.

"I would say ever think of knocking, but I'm not sure if that would mean anything." Jacob said.

"We're going, and your kids are loaded up into the car." Emmett said.

"Okay." I said and hopped up.

"How're you feeling?" Emmett asked.

"Conflicted." I said. Jacob, and the happy couple got up.

"Everybody coming?" Emmett asked. Paul looked at Rachael.

"Okay." Rachael said.

"You're taking the jeep." Emmett said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Do you want to walk the whole way?" Emmett asked.

"Nope." Jacob said.

"Okay, let's go." Emmett said and was gone. I walked out the door first, then the happy couple, and Jacob was last locking the door behind him. We all got in cars and drove to a spot and most of the people parked and got out, we followed behind them, and had to get out at one point and walk the rest of the way.

"Who's playing?" Daddy asked.

"I'll be referee like when we used to play." Esme volunteered and went over to a certain spot.

"Better question who can't play? I know Rachael can't unless she wants to get killed. Siobhan and Shane can't either." Daddy said. "Okay, now Bella sort of knows how to play, and Eli, Jacob, Renesmee, Summer, and Paul have never seen a game." Daddy said.

"I think I know how to play baseball." Paul said, and Emmett started laughing.

"Let's demonstrate." Emmett said and Alice got into the middle. Emmett ran over with a bat and everyone else got into place. Alice got ready and pitched the ball at a speed that was way fast, and Emmett hit it into an even faster speed. Daddy ran after the ball and it was over in a couple seconds and Daddy and Emmett were on the ground cussing at each other.

"Kids!" I yelled to them. "Knock it off, there are small children here." I yelled, and they got up laughing. Emmett tossed Alice a mangled baseball.

"Who needs to watch a round?" Daddy asked and almost all the newbies raised their hands, but Eli just stood there with an arrogant look.

"Let's divide into teams!" Emmett called. "Edward and I will pick our teams." Emmett said and they got on opposite sides.

"Bella." Daddy said and she walked over.

"Eli." Emmett said and he arrogantly walked over.

"Alice."

"Rose."

"Jasper."

"Carlisle."

"Okay, let's start." Emmett said and it was going in light speed. It ended fast.

"Who's joining?" Daddy asked and Summer and Paul walked up. I looked at Jacob but he waited for me to decide. "Jacob? Renesmee?" Daddy asked.

"I'm going to sit out." I said.

"Then I am too." Jacob said and we walked over to Rachael, and the kids.

"Hey." I said sitting down.

"Hi." She said.

"Why'd you sit out?" I asked Jacob.

"Why would I want to be out there without you?" He asked.

"Because you would want to beat Paul." I said.

"Maybe another time." He said and kissed me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to think about Lyle, what he did to me, the baby, what happened in that alley, how scared I am, and was. I realized my hand was flat on his neck and I pulled away quickly.

"Damn." He whispered.

"That was an accident." I said.

"Obviously." He said.

"Then why are you swearing?" I asked confused.

"You won't tell me, and you were accidentally telling me." He said.

"That makes no sense." I said.

"It does if you were in my situation." He said.

"How often does that happen?" I asked realizing.

"What?" He asked.

"How often?" I asked.

"Um, not often." He said and I could tell he was lying.

"How often?" I ordered.

"Every time you touch me." He said and bit his lip. "So, all the time." He said and bit his lip. I started to get mad and he touched my arm trying to calm me down and I shook him off. Siobhan looked down.

"Honey? What's wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"You and daddy fight too much." She said. I didn't know what to say. Jacob hugged me because he could see I was sad. I put my hand on his neck.

_I can't do anything right._ I thought and a tear fell down my cheek. I took my hand away.

"You know, when you were little because of your gift you never had to talk. You knew how to talk, but you didn't know why you needed to until one day you asked someone where grandpa was and they didn't know, so your first words were 'Mama, where's grandpa?'" He said changing the subject.

"That's nice." I sighed with a yawn. Jacob pulled me over to him and hugged me against his chest. My eyes fluttered shut.

P.O.V. Jacob

I watched her for a while, and once she was asleep I moved her hand on my arm and watched her dreams. She had quite peaceful dreams but one shocked me. Bella had a shield over us quite fast. Edward looked my way and half smiled.

_Thanks._ I mouthed to him and he just mouthed back _no problem _and went back to the game. Rachael gave me a look that meant what was that about. I just smiled and shook my head. That dream ended and it went on to Lyle, and she started breathing harder, and she was shaking a tiny bit. It went to her baby, and it killing her.

"Renesmee." I said and she didn't move. "Renesmee!" I yelled a bit louder and the people not playing looked over and she woke up. Tears were streaming down her face. "It's okay." I said and rubbed her arm. "That won't happen." I said and hugged her tighter to me. Everyone looked back to the game trying to make it look like they weren't watching us, which some weren't, but they all were listening. The tears came faster and she wiped them away. Some more tears came and I wiped her cheeks.

"I'm a mess." She said and put her head in her hands. I just smiled. She was right, but I am a mess too. I put my arms back around her waist and fell back pulling her with me. She laughed and rolled over so she was facing me.

"Ew." Siobhan said but she was smiling. Renesmee laughed and kissed me. Her tongue grazed my teeth. She did some weird thing with her tongue and put it back in her mouth. I put my arms around her neck and in her messy curls.

"Get a room." Emmett yelled laughing and I loosened a hand from her hair and flipped him off. I put my hand on her back and wrapped it around her back instead of in her hair.

"Awe." Siobhan said and I laughed against Renesmee's mouth. It started to rain. Renesmee sat up.

"I picked the wrong day to wear white." She said puckering her lips. I was wearing a red shirt.

"Here." I said and took off my shirt. I handed it to her and she put it on over her soaked white tee shirt. Siobhan and Shane were giggling at the clouds.

"My hair is going to be impossible." Renesmee groaned referring to her wet, matted, and twisted curls.

"We have school tomorrow." I said realizing.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Um…" I said and opened my phone. "Nine thirty-five." I said.

"We have to get home and get the kids in bed." She said. Alice ran over.

"I'll have Emmett get Paul, and Rachael home. You two get the kids home, take the Porsche." Alice said and we gathered the kids up. "Congrats on the baby!" Alice said to Rachael. "Do you want to know what it is?" Alice asked.

"Okay." Rachael said.

"A girl, and if I hadn't said anything her name would be Sarah." Alice said and ran back to the game.

"Bye, Rach." I said and kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck, and if you need any help don't forget to ask us, and dad." I said.

"It was good seeing you, love you, Jake." Rachael said and gave me a quick hug. Renesmee, the kids, and I left. We went down past the Jeep and to the Porsche. When we got home we got the kids to bed and we showered. I helped Renesmee get her hair untangled and we went to bed.

"We have to get your walking cast on you." I said.

"We could say it was a bruise and the x-ray had a scratch and we didn't know it." She suggested.

"Okay, and nobody in school would really think about it." I said and she laughed. "Do you want to take my motorcycle to school?" I asked and laughed.

"Okay." She said laughing.

"Let's sleep." I said and we went to sleep. We woke up an hour before school starts the next morning.

"G'morning." She said smiling.

"Morning." I said and rolled over onto her. She laughed. It was another half hour before we were out of bed. We got dressed, she wore some black fake leather pants, a long tee shirt with a gas station logo on it a short jacket that cut off at the bottom of her ribs, and some knee high fake leather high heel boots. "You look great." I said. I was dressed in some stone washed jeans, tennis shoes, and a black tee shirt.

"You look good too." She said and kissed me. She grabbed a brush and untangled her curls. She just left them down. We ate and went out to the garage. She and I grabbed helmets, put them on, and got on the motorcycle. I drove to school, and everyone was staring when we got there. We explained her story and thanked a lot of people who complimented our motorcycle.

"Why don't you have the cast?" Mrs. Millbury asked and we explained. "How many cars do you have?" She asked.

"Um. Carlisle has a Mercedes, Rosalie has her BMW, Alice has her Porsche, we have our Porsche, Edward has a Volvo, Bella has a Mercedes, and a guardian, Emmett has a Jeep, Summer has a bug, Jasper has a motorcycle, and Bella, and I have the motorcycles we built. Oh, yeah, and Edward has that Aston Martini Vanquish, and I think that's it." I said.

"Jake, you forgot Bella's old, old, old pickup truck." Renesmee added.

"That's just behind the house rotting." I said.

"True, but that's it." Renesmee said.

"Fourteen?" Mrs. Millbury asked shocked.

"Well, we took Jasper's motorcycle today because Jacob's motorcycle didn't want to start." Renesmee defended. Mrs. Millbury smiled.

"Well, you guys have fun, and Renesmee I talked to the principal, and I can pass you on the baby doll project if Siobhan or Shane come in and talk to me, or if you get someone living near you or with you to fill out a paper." Mrs. Millbury said.

"I think I'll bring in the kids. What time would work for you?" Renesmee asked.

"How about five tonight?" Mrs. Millbury asked.

"Jake?" Renesmee asked.

"My sister and Paul are coming over around eight for dinner, but that sounds fine to me." Jacob said.

"Okay." Mrs. Millbury said and we all went our separate ways. Renesmee and I stayed together.

"You didn't tell me Rachael was coming over." Renesmee accused.

"We forgot because you were so sad when you got back." Jacob said.

"Okay." Renesmee said and grabbed my hand. She was thinking about how stupid people are. She let go and we sat down with our family.

"Your leg?" Emmett asked.

"People are gullible." I said quietly.

"It turns out the x-ray had a scratch." Renesmee said and smiled. Emmett laughed. "I was sick of car." Renesmee claimed. The speaker think rang and a voice came over the speakers.

"Conferences are tomorrow. Even if you're eighteen you can come and talk to you teachers." The voice said.

"Let's show off the kids and bring them along." I said and Renesmee laughed. The bell rang and we went to class. I went into my class and Emmett sat down next to me. "Hey, Emma." I said.

"Could you two keep it down at night?" Emmett requested.

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand." I said.

"What were you guys doing?" Emmett asked.

"Well, we got the kids to bed, showered, I helped her get her hair untangled, and we went to bed. We did talk for a bit, but we didn't stay up long." I said and Emmett puckered his lips. "We did hear you and Rose. Oh my gosh, did we ever? Tell Rose to shut up. I couldn't sleep, but Renesmee fell asleep quite fast." I threw back at him and he glared.

"How's Rachael doing?" Emmett asked.

"I think she's excited but I could be wrong. She's probably scared I know I was when my brother and sister were getting sent to Renesmee and I." I said being careful.

"Does she have a name picked out?" Emmett asked.

"She considered Sarah but I don't know because she was really upset when mom died and she might not want baby to remind her." I said.

"Oh." Emmett said.

"How's Eli?" I asked.

"Arrogant. Eli has always been way too confident. When I was attacked by the bear I was escaping from Eli, because he was so annoying, and wouldn't shut up about how much he could lift, how many more girlfriends he could get than me, and it gets sickening to always be being out done." Emmett said.

"Tell me about it. Edward always uses the word mauled." I pointed out.

"Edward wasn't there." Emmett said.

"Rose saw." I pointed out.

"Rosalie had a weapon." Emmett said.

"You're exactly like Renesmee I swear." I said and he laughed.

"Exactly?" He asked.

"Well, she's slow at times. She's rude, and violent. Renesmee is a smart…" I trailed off. "But, she's beautiful, you're not. She likes me, and you don't." I said and thought some more.

"Hey, I like you. You're like my little brother." He said and I laughed.

"Little?" I asked.

"Class." The teacher called order.


	25. Chapter 25

5 o' clock

We got to the school and went in and walked with the kids to her classroom.

"This is big." Siobhan said.

"Yup, and we only have a bit further to go." Renesmee said and we walked a bit further to the classroom.

"Hello." Mrs. Millbury said.

"Hi." Shane said and Siobhan timidly hid behind my leg. I turned toward her and picked her up.

"Siobhan, Shane, this is Mrs. Millbury." I introduced.

"Who is she?" Siobhan asked.

"She's mommy's teacher." I said.

"Daddy, are you going to start talking in third person?" Shane asked seriously.

"No." I laughed.

"You've taught them to call you mommy and daddy?" Mrs. Millbury asked.

"Yeah." I said and set Siobhan back down.

"So how do you like living with mommy and daddy?" Mrs. Millbury asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I love it." Shane said and Siobhan nodded.

"Who takes care of you while mommy and daddy are at school or busy?" Mrs. Millbury asked.

"Grandpa, grandma, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper used to, Aunt Alice like to take us shopping, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rachael came over and talked to us about grandma, daddy's mommy." Shane said.

"Rachael did?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, while you and mommy were busy." Shane said. My phone buzzed.

"Speak of the devil. Just a moment." I said and walked to the back of the classroom and answered. "Rachael?" I asked.

"No, dumb ass." Paul said.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can't make it, because Rachael had an allergic reaction." Paul said.

"To what? How bad?" I quickly prompted.

"Hazelnuts, and very minor." Paul said.

"Good, well how's she feeling?" I asked.

"Itchy, but pretty good." Paul said.

"Have you got a name yet?" I asked.

"No middle name, but we have decided on Sarah." Paul said.

"I didn't think you'd chose Sarah, because she took mom's death hard enough she moved out of the state." I said confused.

"You have a lot to learn about her." Paul said.

"So do you. Tell her I said hi, and bye, Paul." I said and he laughed.

"Sure thing, I'll tell her when pigs fly." Paul said and hung up. I tucked my phone away.

"Aunt Rachael, and Uncle Paul won't be at dinner tonight." I said and sat down.

"What happened?" Renesmee asked.

"According to Paul, which I doubt the truth of this, but she had a reaction to hazelnuts." I said.

"How bad?" Renesmee asked.

"Paul said minor." I told her.

"What about the baby? Are they naming her Sarah?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, let's get back to our meeting." She said. I got a text message.

"Shi- I mean shoot. I have to go, I'll have Edward get a car here, don't worry, but I just have to go." I said and got up.

"Daddy, what were you going to say?" Siobhan asked.

"A word you can't say." I said and kissed Renesmee and the kids on the cheek before leaving.

P.O.V. Renesmee

"What was daddy going to say?" Siobhan ordered.

"It doesn't matter, sweetie." I said and started to worry.

"We can do this another time." Mrs. Millbury said and waited.

"I trust him, and if we needed to know he would have told us, and I think we should finish." I said.

"Okay. I just need to know that you can be a good parent." She said and continued. "When do you feed the kids?" She asked.

"Well, we leave for school before they're up, and before we leave someone, usually Rosalie will come over and take care of them until we get home. Once we get home we try to do something with them, then we eat dinner and we will all spend time with my family and or his. Then once it's around seven to nine we get back home and get the kids in bed." I explained.

"That sounds like a busy schedule." She guessed. "Do you ever leave them alone?" She asked.

"After the first ay of them here they had wrapped everyone around their fingers. If we want some time alone we wouldn't even have to ask twice, there would be someone that would be willing to drop everything, because everyone loves them, and it doesn't happen often but we have asked a couple times for some time alone." I explained.

"Okay." She said with a smile. "What do you feed them?" She asked.

"They practically raid the kitchen. We don't really care what they have from our kitchen because there is nothing dangerous like alcohol or medicine. Jacob and I don't drink, we have only had a little glass of wine at our wedding and I've never seen him drink otherwise and I just don't drink. We keep the medicine in the bathroom out of reach and they can't reach most of the things in the kitchen except the cookies, milk, and juice." I said and laughed.

"That's good." She said. My phone buzzed and I looked and it was Jacob.

"This isn't very organized." I laughed. "Siobhan, honey, can you talk to daddy for me?" I asked.

"Okay, mommy." She said and took the phone. "Daddy." She said. "Okay." She said and frowned. "How's Aunt Rachael?" She asked. "Okay." She agreed. "Bye." She said and slowly closed the phone and handed it back. "Daddy said that Aunt Rachael reacted to the medicine doc put her on and that she is not doing well. He said he'll be back soon, and not to worry. Oh and he said the stupid leech got kicked out." Siobhan said.

"Grandpa's working on her?" I questioned.

"He said that he would be mad but he likes him too much for helping him and you." Siobhan said.

"Eli got kicked out?" I asked.

"I don't know, he just said stupid leech." Siobhan said shrugging.

"He didn't say Blondie." I laughed. "Jacob has nicknames for everyone he doesn't like." I told Mrs. Millbury.

"I'm finished with our interview." Mrs. Millbury said.

"What grade did I get?" I asked.

"I would have given you an A plus but you and Jacob need to word on how much you fight in front of your kids, and you got an A and your total grade for the semester is an A." She said.

"Thank you." I said and Jacob walked in.

"Hey, honey." He said. "I would have gotten here sooner but Blondie decided to show me my old bowl." He laughed.

"What bowl?" I asked.

"It was from back when Bella and I were best friends and Blondie had a bowl for me." He said laughing. "Doc said that Rachael reacted badly to a name that makes my head spin, and she had a seizure." Jacob said.

"How is she now?" I asked.

"The doctor is good, he got her good as new almost and she just needs to rest now." He said.

"That's good." I said and smiled.

"Is the meeting over?" He asked.

"Yes." I said and picked up the kids.

"I had to change cars." Jacob admitted.

"To what?" I asked.

"We have the Jeep now. I don't know how Emmett hooked up the car seats, but I guess he was successful. I tried moving them and they didn't budge." Jacob said.

"Okay." I agreed. "Bye." I said and the kids, Jacob and I left. I kissed him in the hallway, and he laughed.

"She's still watching." He said laughing and I could feel my face turn red, and we went to the car. We buckled the kids in and before we got in I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I heard the kids giggle, and I felt both of our phones buzz. I laughed.

"The phones sure are busy." I said and we checked our phones.

"Hello, daddy." I said.

"Hey, Bella." Jacob said at the same time.

"Renesmee, You need to get home right away." Daddy said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice, she saw…" He said trailing off.

"What did she see?" I ordered.

"We just need you home." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked. There was a pain in my stomach that sent me to my knees. I muffled a scream.

"Renesmee, just do it." He said.

"Okay." I said and Jacob was faced away from me and didn't see or hear anything.

"Bye." Daddy said and I hung up. He hung up at the same moment and turned around to see me on my knees holding my stomach.

"Oh my god." He said and helped me up. "We're going home." He said and picked me up. He set me in the car and closed the door. He got in and we went home, and the whole way he was babbling about something that I didn't pay attention to. He parked the car and got out. I got out and he got the kids out, and we walked up to the door. He opened the door and there was another pain in my stomach. I clenched my teeth and dropped down to my knees. Jacob set the kids down and helped me up and in.

"What the hell is going on?" I groaned still clutching my stomach.

"He's growing fast." Carlisle said.

"He?" I asked.

"Yes, he." Carlisle said. "By tomorrow morning he should be full grown." Carlisle said. "If you want to keep him I can keep you in okay health until tomorrow morning and operate, but you'll miss at least half of the school day." Carlisle warned.

"I think I'll keep him. I mean he might be like me, a bitch until he's born, and then pretty okay." I said and laughed. I groaned at the pain in my stomach. Everyone was staring at me. "Hi." I laughed with a wince. "Emmett, Rosalie, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" I asked thinking about something. They looked at each other confused.

"Okay." Emmett agreed and they fallowed me outside.

"I want to be out of earshot of everyone in there." I said and led them over the river out into the woods far enough away nobody could hear us. "I don't want him." I said.

"Okay." Emmett said clueless.

"You would be willing to adopt a strangers baby, and I think maybe one that is mostly vampire could help you. Do you want the little thing?" I asked.

"Why are you asking us?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't want to have to kill the little baby, and if it's not Jacob's I don't want it. You've always wanted a…" I dropped to my knees and had to curl into a sort of ball to keep from screaming. "He's strong, and I think he'd be better for you guys than he would for me. He's three-fourths vampire so he probably drinks blood, and I couldn't take care of him without a mental breakdown. Just think of it as Alice's brother and me." I said and winced.

"Rose?" Emmett asked.

"I think it would be a good idea, but I'm not sure yet." Rosalie said. A pain went through my stomach even worse than before. When it was over I lifted up my shirt and looked at my stomach. My stomach was showing the pregnancy, it had a bump on it that was quite large. I heard laughing.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No." Rosalie and Emmett both said.

"Did you hear something a couple seconds ago?" I asked.

"No." They both said confused.

"I must be going crazy." I said. "Let's go back inside." I said and we walked back to the house.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said and the fetus kicked me really hard. The word liar echoed in my head. I clutched my stomach. "This baby is going to make me crazy." I said with a pained laugh. The fetus laughed at me. "Shut up." I told the fetus.

"Who are you talking to?" Jacob asked.

"The thing in my stomach." I said.

"Unborn babies don't talk." Jacob said.

"I don't think they laugh either." I said.

"Renesmee, you are going crazy." Jacob said.

"No." Edward said.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"The baby thinks she's an idiot, and he's talking to her." Edward said.

"No." The baby said.

"Sure." I told the baby.

"You're dumb." The baby said.

"I want a refund." I ordered.

"No refunds or exchanges." The baby told me.

"Damn." I replied.

"No cussing either." He said.

"This baby doesn't like me." I laughed.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked.

"I can't kill him." I said.

"You can't but anyone else in this room could." The baby said.

"Could the twins?" I asked.

"Okay, any full breed could." He said. I laughed.

"You sound crazy." Jacob laughed. The baby kicked me and I heard him laugh.

"If you knew you'd understand." I told Jacob.

"Sure." He said and crossed the room to where I was. "What are we going to do with him?" Jacob asked.

"Still thinking about that." I said and Daddy smiled. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him. The fetus kicked me and I could tell Jacob felt it. I stepped back and looked down at my stomach. "Ow?" I said and he kicked me again. "Kid, you knock that off or I'm going to kill you." I threatened and he laughed.

"Okay." Rosalie said.

"What?" I asked.

"About earlier." She said.

"Thanks, Rose." I said and walked over to her. I gave her a hug.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said. Daddy laughed.

"The baby doesn't think so. The baby wants a name." Daddy said.

"We'll talk names tomorrow." I said. The baby kicked me again. There was a pain in my stomach and before I had even collapsed Rosalie grabbed me and helped me stay standing. I looked down and my tee shirt was starting to stretch. Jacob walked over to where Rose and I were.

"What's going on? It's later." Jacob said.

"Nope." I said and smiled. He took my arms and wrapped them around his waist, and tried to put my hands flat on his back and I pulled back.

"You think I'm that stupid?" I asked.

"Well…" He said trailing off.

"Don't even dare." I said and he laughed.

"Why won't you tell him?" Daddy asked.

"I don't want to. I'll tell him tonight." I said.

"Okay." Daddy said and the baby kicked me. This time he kicked me too hard and there was a crunch. All the heads in the room turned towards me, and some rushed over.


	26. Chapter 26

I had to have a rib taped up. Jacob and I were lying on the couch and the kids were upstairs with the parents to be. Jacob was playing with a piece of my hair, and I just laid as still as possible. I could feel my eyelids drooping down.

"Sorry." The baby said. My eyelids snapped up.

"What?" I asked aloud.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He said.

"It's okay." I said and closed my eyes. I could feel him lying against my not broken side. I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of the news. I looked at my stomach and I looked seven months pregnant. I groaned and carefully sat up. Emmett looked over at me, but just barely and glued his eyes back to the television. 'President shot' was written across the screen. "What happened?" I asked dumbly.

"Someone shot the president at some event." Emmett said.

"President Gary Levox was killed." The announcer said sadly. (My story so I can say whomever I please HAHA)

"That's too bad." Emmett said and got up. "Renesmee, that baby hasn't even kicked you, what did you tell him?" Emmett asked.

"He felt bad." I said. Emmett laughed and went upstairs. I got up and walked a little around the living room, and there was a small pain in my stomach. Jacob yawned and sat up. "Jacob, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, sup?" He asked.

"Jake, alone." I said.

"Okay." He said and got up, we walked outside and away from the house and out into the woods. I stopped and faced him.

"Jacob, I would never be able to take care of him." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"Is it okay with you if, this sounds terrible, give him to Rose and Em?" I asked.

"That's great." He said happily. Something happened.

"If I didn't just pee my pants…" I said and trailed off.

"Oh." He gasped. "May I?" He asked and put his arms out.

"I guess." I said confused and he picked me up and ran me inside. Nobody was around.

"We've got a bit of a problem." He yelled. Grandpa, daddy, grandma, mom, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were down the stairs in seconds.

"I don't think I just peed my pants, so…" I said and laughed.

"Okay." Carlisle said. He took me upstairs while everyone else waited downstairs.

P.O.V. Jacob

"Am I the only one down here that doesn't know what's happening with the baby?" Jasper asked.

"Esme, and Bella don't." Edward said.

"Why do Rose, and Em know?" Jasper asked. I laughed. My phone buzzed. It was a text message from Renesmee. It said 'Just tell them Jacob.' I laughed again.

"Renesmee said to tell you, but I'm going to let Emmett tell you." I said and laughed.

"Why me?" Emmett asked and I just smiled evilly. "Okay, Renesmee doesn't want the baby still so she's, well this sounds terrible, she's giving it to Rose and I." Emmett said.

"Did you pick a name?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie said if he becomes trouble we'd start calling him Royce." Emmett laughed. "We're not sure, she suggested Emmett, but that's not going to happen." Emmett smiled.

"What about Kellan?" I asked.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"You know after that one actor Kellan Lutz, he looks a lot like you, and has the same personality minus the fact that he supports PETA." I said.

"Kellan sounds like a girls name." Emmett said.

"Robert?" I asked.

"That makes me think of Robert Pattinson and that guy drives me crazy." Emmett said.

"Jackson?" I asked.

"Nah." He said.

"Peter, like Peter Facinelli." I suggested.

"You mean the guy that played the devil in that one movie? He also played a disgusting doctor in a show." Emmett said.

"I was thinking because aside from the hair he looks like Carlisle." I said.

"No." Emmett said.

"Gary?" I asked.

"Like the snail on sponge bob?" Emmett asked. "No."

"Jamie?" I asked. "Renesmee suggested it when we were deciding on Shane's name."

"Is he a girl?" I asked.

"Okay, Frank?" I asked.

"Frank was a serial killer on an old crime show." Emmett said.

"Perfect." I said happily.

"Think again." He said.

"Dwayne." I said.

"That was an idiot on Full House." Emmett said.

"I got nothing." I admitted. "Wait! Matthew!" I said.

"Hmm." He said thinking. "Where'd you get it?" He asked.

"Renesmee used to have a crush on some kid named Matthew in one of her classes, and a show she really liked had an actor named Matthew Gray Gubler." I explained. "Oh, and he also played in a movie called Pornstar." I said and grinned.

"No." He said.

"Edgar."

"No."

"Allen."

"No."

"Poe."

"No."

"Jimmy."

"No."

"Mike."

"No."

"Eric."

"No."

"Tyler."

"No."

"Ben."

"No."

"Newton."

"No."

"I ran out of names."

"Hello." Renesmee said, and my head snapped up. There was a pale, green-eyed, bronze haired baby in her arms. "Emmett, Rose, it's your baby." She said and Rose came downstairs with the kids to where she was standing and Emmett walked over to her. "Now have fun with that damned baby." She said and hugged Rose handing him to her.

"That's the baby I imagined when I was pregnant with you." Bella said. "He must take after his mom's dad." She added.

"Finally I'm done with that baby." Renesmee said a laid down on the couch on me.

"I'm glad." I said. She rolled over part way and kissed me, putting her hands in my hair and smashing her lips on mine. I put my arms around her back. There was nobody clearing their throat this time, but the kids were giggling. I moved my arms up into her hair, and wound her curls around my fingers. She moved her hands down to my neck and I laughed. She pulled back shaking my hands out of her hair.

"What?" She asked.

"You are that stupid." I said and her jaw dropped. Her hand pulled back and she slapped me with all she had, and I could feel it. I could hear Emmett laughing. "Ow?" I asked rubbing my jaw.

"You…" She bit her lip.

"The advantages of kids." I said and folded my arms behind my head. "I just realized something." I said.

"Me too." She agreed.

"We're graduating in like two weeks." I said.

"You're fast." She said rolling her eyes. "I bought class rings and yearbooks for both of us yesterday, and they're in my bag." She said.

"No, that's not what I was talking about." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"We still haven't picked a city." I said.

"I thought we planned on New York." She said.

"We have kids now, and would New York be that good of place?" I asked.

"It's not Detroit." She laughed.

"Flint Michigan is actually the murder capitol of the U.S. I think." I said.

"I think we should pick another small town, a place where we can start over." I suggested.

"Let's talk towns later." She suggested.

"Fine with me." I agreed.

"Do you have a name yet?" She asked looking over at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Still undecided." Rosalie said.

"Saven?" She suggested.

"You're better than the dog at this." Emmett commented.

"I don't like it that much." Blondie said.

"Jordan?" Renesmee tossed out.

"Too normal." Emmett said.

"Jay?" Renesmee asked.

"Like the letter?" Emmett laughed.

"Reeve?"

"I kind of like it, where's it from?" Emmett asked.

"He was the neighbor in the face on the milk carton series." She replied.

"I think I like it." Rosalie said. Rosalie looked down at the baby in her arms and he was sleeping. Rosalie smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Ten fifteen." Edward said.

"We have to get back to the house." I realized. I go up carefully getting Renesmee off me. "There's a crib in the cabin." I told them and headed toward the door. "Kids c'mon. Renesmee come home whenever." I said, and the kids walked over to me. Renesmee got up and started saying her goodbyes. We were back at the house by the time she was outside. She got over to us in no time at all. We got the kids in bed and asleep, then we cleaned up and went to bed. She had put on a 'nightgown' that Alice packed for the honeymoon, and I didn't bother with clothes. She and I laid down, and she laid her head on my chest. We fell asleep quite quickly. We woke up late the next morning, and we only had twenty minutes before school starts. She slipped on a dress that was just long enough, and just covered enough to be 'school appropriate'. It was yellow and had black lace trim. I just put on a tee shirt and some jeans. We took a motorcycle to school again. I don't know how she rode in a dress and four-inch high heels but she did. We parked at the school and went inside. We sat with our family, and Jane wasn't there.

"How's Reeve?" I asked Emmett.

"Funny." Emmett replied.

"How's Rose?" Renesmee asked.

"She's Rose, how do you think she is?" Emmett laughed. "She's happy. I think mostly that Reeve's turned out okay."

"That's good." Renesmee said smiling. The bell rang.

P.O.V. Emmett

I walked slowly to my first class, and when I got there class was just about to start. So I didn't talk to anyone. Class went by slower than ever. My next class was with Mrs. Millbury; it was her hour off the family class, and she was teaching English.

"Hello, Emmett." She said with a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Millbury. How are you?" I asked happily.

"Good. You never act this happy, how are you?" She asked.

"Great." I answered.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is making you this happy?" She asked.

"I know Renesmee told you about Rose and I wanting to adopt, because she's got a big mouth like that, and Edward let it slip that she did, but anyway Rose is at home right now with a little kid that we adopted." I said, and she smiled.

"That's great, what's its name?" She asked happily.

"Reeve Joel Cullen-Hale." I said.

"That name's quite a mouthful. How old?" She asked.

"Only about a week." I said guessing how old he looked.

"Wow, only a week?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's great." She said and greeted James the youngest wolf who had just walked it.

"Hey, Emmett." James said sitting in the seat beside me.

"Haven't seen you in forever, wait didn't I see you on Sunday?" I joked.

"Shut up. Sam told us 'bout the kid, how're you guys doing?" He asked.

"Why can't you guys just stay to yourselves down on the reservation?" I grumbled jokingly.

"Hey, we were here first." He said jokingly. "How is little no name?" He asked.

"Reeve," I exaggerated. "Is doing just fine." I said.

"Rachael told Sam he didn't have a name yet." James said.

"How is Rachael doing?" I asked.

"Good, but Paul's a mess." James laughed.

"Paul's always been a mess." I grumbled thinking about when he attacked me.

"Oh, is poor Emmy still mad he got beat up by Paul?" He asked in a little voice.

"Poor Emmy is going to kill little Jamie if Jamie calls him Emmy again." I said with fake anger.

"Grr." He laughed. "Jamie is wondering how Emmy would catch him."

"Emmy would catch Jamie as soon as school is out." I said.

"Oh, well what would Rose say if Emmy committed homicide?" James asked.

"She'd get mad and yell at Emmy, and she'd probably slap Emmy." I said.

"You gotta stop talking in third person, it's creeping me out, and if Nessie's kids don't talk in third person I don't think you should." James said grinning.

"Siobhan told Jake that she didn't have to go to bed since she didn't talk in third person and he did." I laughed.

"Siobhan's so smart it's stupid." He said.

"Shane's pretty smart too, but he just doesn't talk much." I said and Mrs. Millbury stepped in front of the classroom.

"You can continue your conversations about who is dating who and how smart some people are at lunch, but class has started." She said.

"Okay." I said quietly with fake sadness.

"Shush." She said and went back to teaching class. I almost laughed but I hid it.

At home P.O.V. Carlisle

Rosalie was having fun with her new baby he is like a toy to her. I wish I was working in a hospital, there are people dying right now, and I could save them. I will be glad to move to a new town where nobody will know or remember me, and then I can start working in another hospital and save lives that otherwise would cease to exist. I heard a screech downstairs and went down. Rosalie had a diaper and Reeve, and he was urinating on her. I chuckled, and she looked over at me and grinned. I smiled and went back upstairs.


	27. Chapter 27

After school P.O.V. 3rd person

Rosalie picked Emmett up with Reeve. Renesmee and Jacob drove off on the motorcycle without delay. Bella picked Edward up, and Jasper and Alice drove home with Summer.

P.O.V. Renesmee

"Jake?" I said slowly.

"Yeah, Hon?" He asked.

"Um, do you think Summer is being left out?" I asked.

"Let's invite her to dinner." He said and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and smiled. "But, we should do something everyone can participate in after we eat." I suggested.

"Poker?" He laughed.

"I don't know how to play." I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, then this should be fun." He smiled a beautiful smile, and I forgot what I was going to say.

"Damn, you made me forget what I was going to say." I said puckering my lips.

"Probably, shut up." He laughed.

"Maybe." I said. "Let's talk to daddy." I suggested.

"Since he picks brains he should know." Jacob laughed and parked the bike. Everyone was home and the kids came out of the house. "Oh, shit!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Prom is Friday." He said frowning.

"Oh well." I said.

"Okay." He said calming down. The kids just stood on the porch. I walked in giving them each a kiss on the cheek on my way in.

"Daddy?" I said slowly.

"Okay." He agreed and we walked out past the river and into the forest. I sat down on a tree stump and he sat down on the ground.

"I feel like Summer, grandma, and grandpa are being left out. Jake and I are inviting Summer over for dinner but what's something everyone could do. Jake suggested poker but I don't know how to play." I said.

"I know." He said. Stupid mind readers. "A ballgame wouldn't work either." He said thinking. "We could play some board games with real money." He said laughing.

"Any other ideas?" I asked smiling.

"Poker might be kind of fun." He suggested.

"I would suggest a couples game but Summer would be left out. Do you know any single guy to set her up with?" I laughed.

"I'm afraid not." He laughed.

"Let's play poker." I said with a smile.

"Okay, now shall we go back inside?" He asked smiling.

"We shall." I laughed and we got up and walked back to the house. We took our time getting back. We walked inside the house and the kids ran up to me. "Hi." I said and hugged them. "Daddy, can you do me a favor?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure." He said smiling and kissed me on the forehead. I followed him over to his piano bench and we both sat down. He moved his fingers over the keys and I didn't remember what song it was but I recognized it. "Esme's favorite." He told me and I nodded.

"It's been forever." I said.

"Yeah." He said and I felt like I was his daughter again. I may have called him daddy before but we never spent any time together. He laughed, probably at my 'stupidity', and the song slowly drifted to an end.

"I think I remember something." I said and played the first couple verses of mom's lullaby. He started when I couldn't remember anymore and finished the song off.

"Mommy, guess what." Siobhan said when daddy was done.

"What?" I asked and daddy started laughing.

"Reeve peed on Aunt Rosalie." She said and I started laughing.

"That's…" I said trailing off.

"You're stupid." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You've always been grandpa's daughter, and you've both always loved each other, and for you to deny that means you're stupid." Siobhan told me.

"I guess I am stupid." I said smiling, and Siobhan came over to me and put me on her lap.

"I want to try." She said and leaned forward.

"What?" I asked, and she started playing Grandma's favorite perfectly and we all just sat and stood there dumbfounded.

"Did I do good?" She asked. I put on my best smile, even though I was worried and nodded.

"You did great, honey." I said and swallowed hard. She grinned and hugged me.

"Grandpa thinks about the key's he's hitting when he plays." She said.

"How does your mind reading work?" I asked.

"Well, I just think about who's mind I want to read and I can see it, and I can listen to more than one at a time." She said.

"So you're not as annoying as grandpa?" I said questioningly.

"Grandpa's funny." She said.

"I know." I said and she sat back down on my lap. "Just a second, sweetie." I said and sat her down beside daddy. "Everyone, kitchen, now, please." I yelled. Everyone came downstairs, daddy, and Siobhan got up, and everyone else just went in the kitchen. They all sat down. "Okay, so Jake and I were talking and mostly I decided we needed a night to get everyone back in family mode. Jake, Summer, and I are almost separate from the family. Okay, so Jake suggested an idea, but then I talked to daddy and decided I liked the idea more. Poker night for anyone who is as old as Summer or older. The kids can watch a movie play a game, sleep, sit with us, or whatever but we need to become a family again." I said.

"Do you even know how to play?" Mom asked.

"No, but I'll have some fun learning." I laughed. "Hey, Summer, how about you eat with Jake, the kids and I tonight?" I asked.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"When?" Rose asked.

"How's tonight sound?" I asked.

"Everyone's okay with it." Daddy said.

"Stupid mind reader." I muttered jokingly, and grinned. "Okay, that's all. Anyone else want to make an announcement?" I asked.

"Me." Alice said.

"Oh no." I said grinning. "Yes, Alice?" I said.

"Prom is Friday and everyone in high school their mates, and Summer will all be going. You are trying on dresses and suits tomorrow. I ordered them last week." She said grinning.

"Can't I just wear the suit I wore at the wedding?" Jacob asked.

"No." She said fiercely.

"Ooh, scary." He laughed.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" I asked.

"Um, I do." Jacob said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I found a place we can move to." He announced.

"Where?" I asked.

"Mobile, Alabama. It's big enough that we can go almost invisible, and it's really rainy. Another good thing is its hospital would be pretty crowded, and they could use a Carlisle Cullen." He said smiling. I smiled.

"Okay, does anyone have anything against that city?" I asked.

"Nope." Daddy answered.

"Okay, you're getting on my nerves." I lied. He just laughed and shook his head. "Any more announcements?" I requested.

"Me!" Siobhan said.

"Okay, honey." I said.

"I played a song on the piano today." She said smiling.

"What song was it?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"It was mom's lullaby." I said. Mom's eyes widened. "Okay, now anyone else have an announcement?" I asked.

"No." Daddy answered and there was a knock on the door.

"Ooh! They're here early!" Alice said happily. She ran over to the door and came back with a box. She opened it and took out a green dress. "Renesmee, here's your dress." Alice said, and I looked at it. ( dress- ** tinyurl . com/ 2bpoajv**) It was really pretty. She took out a white suit. She handed it to Jacob.

"Oh no." He said shaking his head.

"Oh yes." She said and took out a red dress and handed it to rose. It was a classic dress like from a Cinderella story. (**dress- tinyurl . com/ 2fqw3hr**) Rosalie took it and looked at it.

"I love it." She said and Alice took out a black suit and handed it to Emmett.

"At least it's not white." Emmett said smirking. Alice pulled out another dress, baby pink. (dress- **tinyurl . com/ 2v32fw5**) She handed the dress to Mom. She pulled out a black suit with a pink tie.

"Oh no." Daddy said and I laughed. She handed it to him, and pulled out a short yellow dress and handed it to Summer. (dress- **tinyurl . com / 39mwf27**) Summer's eyes bulged a bit, and I smiled. Alice pulled out a purple dress (dress- **tinyurl . com / 3yoyjnj**) and set it in front of her, and pulled out a white suit and handed it to Jasper.

"Now go try on your dresses and suits." She said and nobody moved. "Now!" She yelled and everyone ran off. We came back to the table about a minute later and everyone was dressed up.

"Oh my god, Summer!" I said.

"I look terrible don't I?" She said frowning.

"No." I said. "You look great." I said. She laughed. Jacob walked up and I laughed.

"I look like an ass." He said.

"Well, you look like a something." I said and choked back a giggle. Alice walked up, and cleared her throat. She had on the purple dress, with a tiara, and heels. "You look great." I told her.

"Don't you think Jacob looks good?" She growled.

"I kind of like it." I said and started running his tie through my hands. "It's kind of sexy." I said and pulled his mouth down to mine and kissed him. He pulled me up to his height and pulled my body closer to his. I laughed against his lips and wound my fingers through his hair. He pulled me even closer. I hooked a leg around his waist and he pulled my torso even closer. I let my hands fall out of his hair and put my leg down, and he pulled back and let go of me.

"Liar." He said breathlessly.

"How am I a liar?" I asked smirking.

"I look stupid." He said.

"The suit doesn't." I said laughing. He just laughed.

"Renesmee, can I talk to you?" He asked in a sad voice, and daddy hissed. "Stop listening." He said to him.

"Um, okay." I answered unsure. He led me out side and to the same spot daddy and I were at.

"Renesmee." He said and just stopped.


	28. Chapter 28

"What?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" I prompted.

"Right after we first started dating, we were going quite steady, but I didn't mean to. I was sad about something, and I had gone to a bar and had one to many drinks." He said and stopped. There were tears in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"It was an accident, and I was drunk." He stopped again.

"Don't tell me you…" I said trailing off.

"I cheated." He said and more tears fell from his eyes.

"You what?" I screeched. He put his and on my shoulder. "Don't touch me, just don't." I screeched and shook him off. I ran away at full speed to the house.

"Renesmee." He said.

"Don't even talk to me." I screeched at him.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"You shouldn't have done it." I yelled.

"I know." He agreed. "But I could never hurt you." He said.

"Maybe when you're sober, but I don't even want to talk to you right now." I yelled and ran inside and up the stairs. I went in the bathroom and closed the door. I sunk to the ground and started crying.

"Renesmee." He said from outside the bathroom. I got up and opened the door.

"Go away." I yelled.

"Renesmee." He said again.

"It that all you can say? Renesmee? Shut up! Just go away!" I screamed at him.

"I didn't mean to." He said pleadingly.

"I don't care just go stay with the rest of the dogs, bitch." I yelled at him. Tears were streaming down his face.

"When I realized what I had done I wanted to kill myself." He said.

"I'm sure one of the dogs have a gun you can borrow." I said and started crying again.

"Renesmee, I love you, and only you. You have to realize that." He said.

"Why did you wait to tell me? You should have told me a long time ago." I said.

"You were still upset about not having parents, and you were like that until they came back." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me when I was feeling better?" I asked. He said nothing. "Get away from me." I ordered.

"Please." He said. I punched him as hard as I could on his jaw. He grunted and fell down. I closed the bathroom door, and changed out of my dress. When I opened the door he was gone. I just left the house without looking back or talking to anyone. I got on the motorcycle and rode to grandpa's house. I parked and got off. I knocked on the door and it opened.

"Grandpa, can I stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, honey, what's wrong?" He asked letting me in.

"Jacob told me about something he did a long time ago but I just don't want to talk to him." I said.

"What did he do?" Charlie asked confused.

"A couple years ago while we were dating he was upset about something and he had a couple too many drinks and cheated." I said.

"I'm sorry." Grandpa said and hugged me.

"It's not your fault he's just a stupid bitchy dog." I said frowning.

"He loves you, and you love him, and just remember that and things will turn out just fine." He said.

"I love him, but I don't like him right now." I said.

"The feeling will pass. You can go upstairs and take a nap if you want." He said.

"Okay, thank you." I said and kissed him on the cheek before going upstairs. I laid down on the bed and my phone buzzed, I looked and it was mom. I opened my phone.

"Mom?" I said into it.

"No, it's me." Jacob said.

"I would hang up, but I am curious what you have to say." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"What did you do with her?" I growled.

"More than I should have." He said.

"Kissing is more, anything worse is way more." I said.

"Okay, I had sex with her." He said.

"Talk to me in the morning." I said and hung up. I rolled over and fell asleep, I woke up the next morning and went downstairs. There was a note on the table it just told me grandpa was at work and I could help myself to anything. I had a pop tart, borrowed one of mom's old outfits and rode the motorcycle to school.

"Renesmee!" Jacob called when I got there. I took off my rings and shoved them in my pocket.

"Get away from me." I ordered and walked inside. I didn't sit at the usual table, instead I sat with James.

"Renesmee?" James asked when I sat with him and his friends.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but why aren't you sitting with Jacob?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later if ever, but I'm sick of him, and I don't want to see him." I said.

"Your rings?" He asked shocked.

"I took them off, they're in my pocket." I said.

"You aren't wearing your usual fancy clothes?" He said.

"I stayed at grandpa's last night." I said.

"That bad?" He asked.

"I'd say so." I said, and grabbed a notebook. I wrote out what happened on a blank sheet, and showed it to him taking it back when he was done reading.

"Oh my god." He said and closed his eyes.

"Don't tell me he loves me, because I know that, and I love him too, it's just I can't like him right now." I told him.

"Are you still going to prom together?" He asked.

"I don't know. If I move back in with him by then, then yes, but if I don't then I'm going with Summer." I told him. He had a weird look on his face when I said Summer. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"You're going to tell me." I said and grinned.

"Not now." He said.

"Okay. Guess what Siobhan did yesterday?" I asked.

"I couldn't guess." He said.

"You know how Edward plays piano?" I said oddly having to say Edward, and he nodded. "Well, I had him play a song for me because I haven't heard him play in forever, and he played one of the songs he wrote and she had watched him and played it right after he did." I said proudly.

"She's smart as a whip." He said and I laughed.

"The bell's going to ring soon." I said and we it rung. We headed to class. I walked into Mrs. Millbury's class and sat down laying my head in my hands when I sat down.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" She asked.

"Jacob and I are fighting. Well, actually I'm fighting and he's begging." I said.

"Where're your rings?" She asked.

"My pocket." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Yesterday Alice was unpacking prom dresses and suits and Jacob and I went for a walk and he told me something that he did, and I got really mad. I ended up sleeping at my grandpa's last night, because it scares the kids when we fight in front of them, and this is the worst fight we've had ever." I explained.

"It'll get better." She said and a kid walked in. I took my rings out of my pocket and stared at them. I twirled them in my fingers just watching them. I watched the engagement ring, the way the sun glinted off of the diamond, and I watched the wedding ring the way it shined. I put them away when class started and when class ended I went to my next class. I looked at my rings all of that class since I was in the back the teacher couldn't see me. I went to lunch and sat down beside James.


	29. Chapter 29

"Renesmee." Jacob said sitting beside me on the other side.

"Get away from me." I ordered.

"I love you, and I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would leave me, I need you, but you don't need me." He said pleadingly. A single tear slid down his cheek. I wiped his cheek off.

"Jacob, I'm mad that you didn't tell you, and I need you too, I have never stopped loving you, but I did stop liking you." I said.

"You make no sense." He said.

"Like means you like someone, love means you care about them, and always will love them." I explained.

"I love you, and like you then." He said.

"I love you." I said and looked around. No teachers were watching him so I kissed him. I pulled back.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"For what?" He wondered.

"Punching you." I said.

"Hell, you've done that before, but I have never done that before, and I never ever will again." He said. He leaned in and spoke softly in my ear. "I couldn't sleep in our bed it was too empty." He said.

"It was weird to be sleeping at grandpa's." I said.

"It was really odd to wake up without your head on my chest. Though it was odd to be fully clothed on the couch with Siobhan." He laughed.

"Siobhan?" I asked.

"She missed you." He said. "I'm not the only one that needs you. Shane slept on the settee." He said.

"Settee?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alice corrected me when I called it a couch." He laughed.

"Alice is an ass." I said thinking about the dress.

"Excuse me." She said from behind me.

"I said you're an ass." I said turning around.

"Be pissed at Jacob, not me. I'm the one who got your prom dress." She said.

"Oh big whoop." I said and she frowned.

"Then I'll return it." She said.

"I'll just wear the dress I wore at the wedding reception." I said.

"Oh no you won't, you look terrible in white." She whined.

"Okay." I said and turned to Jake.

"Renesmee, today we're getting shoes." Alice said and I groaned.

"Maybe we can both stay at grandpa's with the kids too." I said to Jake.

"I'll hunt you down." She threatened.

"They're just damned shoes, I have plenty." I said.

"Please." She begged.

"Okay." I gave in. Alice walked away satisfied.

"Last night on the phone, why did you ask me that last question?" Jacob asked.

"I didn't want to jump to conclusions, because I didn't want to assume more than what did happen and yell at you for practically nothing." I told him.

"Okay, I was just curious." He said and hugged me against his side with one arm.

"I'll have to talk to you later. Alone." I said.

"Okay." He sighed. "Why did you leave last night?" He asked, and it didn't really seem like we were in a cafeteria filled with people anymore. It was just us.

"I just was so mad, and the first thing that I thought of was that I was going to kill you if I didn't run away until I calmed down, and later I came up with the reason that it would scare Siobhan." I said.

"Siobhan was scared because you weren't at home and I had to go see the doctor and the 'nice suit'" He used air quotes. "Alice got had blood on it." He told me.

"I punch pretty good." I joked, James laughed, and it wasn't just us anymore.

"The bell's going to ring soon." He said. It rang ten seconds later and we got up. We walked to science holding hands. We sat in our seats.

"Oh! I almost forgot." I exclaimed realizing. I grabbed the rings out of my pocket and slid them on my finger. Jacob carefully took my hand and felt of my ring finger with his thumb. He leaned in and spoke slowly and softly in my ear.

"I wish could kiss you, but there is a teacher and class is starting soon." He said slowly and softly and leaned away. I leaned toward him and said in the same tone as him one word.

"Later." I said slowly and softly.

"Good." He said aloud. I laughed. He laid his hand flat on the table and I laid my hand over his. "Renesmee?" He asked looking at my hand.

"I know." I said and smiled. Mr. Idon'tcarewhatyournameis stepped in front of the classroom.

"I have to talk to you all about prom." He said. Everyone groaned. He picked up a sheet of paper and put his glasses on. "No suggestive dancing will take place." He read.

"Darn." Jacob said.

"Shut up." I hissed. Mr. Idon'tcarewhatyournameis ignored him and continued.

"If any does take place you will be sent home with no refund and will not be able to participate in any other activities. No P.D.A. should take place." He said. "Any questions on the rules so far?" He asked. Jacob raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Black." He said.

"Define P.D.A." He said.

"Oh my god, shut up." I said and moved my hand off of his.

"Are you serious Mr. Black?" He asked.

"No, he's not." I answered.

"Well, if he is I'm sure they can define it in the office." He said. Jacob laughed.

"Well." He started to say.

"Jacob, shut up, or you're sleeping on the settee for the next three months." I said. Jacob and the rest of the class laughed.

"Ye, ma'am." He said and Mr. Idon'tcarewhatyournameis cleared his throat.

"Now we're done with Mr. Black's show we can get back to the subject of prom." He said and grabbed his paper. I folded my arms over my chest. "Dresses should be school appropriate if at all possible." I smiled and raised my hand. "Yes, Mrs. Black." He sighed.

"What if you already have your dress?" I asked.

"You can find something to cover yourself with." He said and that killed all hopes.

"Can you please tell me ticket sales have ended?" I asked.

"They will go on until tickets are sold out." He said and that killed all of my hopes. "Okay, let's get back to the paper. Anyone going has to dance safely. Nothing that could get you hurt." He said and continued through his boring paper. The rest of my classes were lectures. When school ended I went over to Jacob, and I guess he and I were riding home on the motorcycle. He kissed me when I got there, and the kiss was different from usual, it was like our first kiss. He pulled back and we got on the motorcycle right when my phone buzzed. It was grandpa.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, sweetie. Will you be staying at my house again?" He asked.

"No, the bitch is safe to be around." I said.

"Hey!" Jacob said.

"Hey what?" I asked him and his face suddenly went blank. "What?" I asked.

"My sister's here? Rebecca?" He said and walked away.

"I knew you'd make up." Grandpa said. Jacob ran back.

"Just a second." I told him.

"I have to go." Jacob said frantically.

"What?" I asked.

"My dad had a heart attack." Jacob said eyes bulging.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

"I'll see you as soon as possible." He said and kissed me urgently. He ran away.

"Honey?" Charlie asked. I was breathing weird.

"Billy." I said and didn't continue.

"What about him?" Charlie asked.

"He had a heart attack." I said.

"How is he?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure." I said slowly.

"Tell me as soon as you find out." Charlie said.

"Okay, love you, see you soon." I said and put my phone away. I got on my motorcycle in a daze and rode home slowly, parked it when I got there and walked in like a zombie. The kids were excited to see me but I didn't know what to say. "I have to talk to daddy." I said hugged tem each and walked away from the house and dialed his number. It rang twice.

"Hello." He said in a grave tone.

"How is he?" I asked swallowing hard.

"They don't know how he'll be, because he's not doing the greatest." Jacob said and tears were soaking my face.

"What do I tell the kids?" I asked.

"Tell them he had an accident but he should be better soon. I'll be home tonight." He said.

"Miss you." I said.

"I miss you too. I love you, bye." He said.

"Bye." I chocked out and we both hung up. I walked back inside.

"Mommy, what happened to grandpa?" Siobhan asked crying.

"Grandpa had an accident, he should be better soon. Daddy will be home tonight." I said.

"Okay." Shane said and pushed Siobhan away and they left me alone. I laid down on the couch and started crying. Daddy came down the stairs; I recognized his footsteps.

"Honey." He said but stopped. He sat down beside my legs and I sat up. I draped over him like curtains. I was crying into his shirt.

"First Jacob, and now Billy." I said crying.

"Billy will be fine." Daddy said.

"He's old, diabetic, and just had a heart attack." I said crying harder.

"Don't worry so much." Daddy said. A car stopped out in front of the house, and Jacob came up the steps and walked in.

"I couldn't just sit there and do nothing." He admitted, before taking in my and daddy. "Renesmee, what's wrong?" He asked. My life is Hell.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Renesmee, tell me? It's not Billy is it? He should be fine, it's just I'm worried." He said. Daddy carefully got up and went upstairs.

"I'm worried too." I said and Jacob sat down beside me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I replied and he kissed me tangling his hands in my hair. He untangled his hands and got up. He grabbed my hand and led me back to our place and we went back into our room. He threw his shirt on the floor and stripped off his shorts and kicked them aside too. I noticed he was already barefoot. I followed his lead and stripped down, he pushed me down on the bed and I laughed. He got down over me and kissed me. I laughed. I lost track of time and the next time I looked at the clock it was six o' clock. I got up out of bed, got dressed, and he sat up.

"What?" He asked.

"It's six." I pointed out.

"Oh." He said and got up. He ignored his shirt, grabbed his shorts, and slipped them on. I grabbed a different outfit, one that was not my mom's old tasteless outfit, and grabbed a pink cotton dress. We went back to the house and I remembered my hair and made it look a bit better when we were stepping into the house. Emmett was sitting on the couch with a baby in his arms.

"Nice hair." He laughed.

"Nice virginity." Jacob commented back.

"I lost that before…" He stopped and sealed his lips as Rose stepped in the room.

"Before what?" She asked.

"Before him?" He guessed.

"Before I was born." Jacob corrected.

"Where are my kids?" I asked.

"Napping." Emmett answered.

"Okay." I agreed. Daddy was sitting on the piano seat playing a song I had never heard before. I walked over and sat down beside him. "What are you playing?" I asked.

"A song I had wrote for you when you were younger." He said and I couldn't help but smile. Daddy's fingers were flying across the keys hitting each one perfectly. His fingers slowed down and he hit the last key and put his hands down. I saw Rose and Emmett leave taking Jacob with them out of the corner of my eye. Mom was standing behind us. I hadn't noticed her before. I hugged daddy, and he seemed surprised but he hugged me back. I could feel a tear trace the shape of my cheek, and I heard it when it hit the piano bench. I pulled back and wiped my cheek off.

"I missed you." I said and another tear trailed down my face leaving parts or it as it moved on.

"We missed you too." Daddy said and mom sat down beside me. I suddenly felt like a little girl getting piano lessons from daddy while mom sat on the edge of the bench listening. I wonder who I'd be today if Aro, Caius, and Marcus hadn't of done that. I could suddenly feel Jacob watching from around the corner, and that completed the feeling, because he used to watch all of the time. Jacob used to be like a second father. I hugged my mom and it surprised her even more than it had daddy. She put her arms around me lightly.

…

The next morning (P.O.V. Jacob)

I woke up with her head on my chest, and I didn't ever want to move. I missed this feeling; the feeling that someone needed me. I moved a little because I was uncomfortable in the exact position I was in, and Renesmee woke up. She smiled at me.

"Tomorrow is prom." I said.

"Oh." She said realizing. "I don't care." She said. I laughed slightly. She slowly sat up, and I sat up, too. "What to wear?" She said wondering.

"You look beautiful in anything." I said.

"You're sort of beautiful too, you know?" She said reminding me of Bella.

"Your mom said almost that exact same thing to me when we were on an almost date, and it would have been a date if she hadn't of invited Mike. We ended up sitting in the hall while Mike puked. He almost threw up on the floor of the rabbit. He blamed it on me and her, but we were just friends, well sort of." I said deep in thought.

"Mike sounds like little kid." Renesmee laughed.

"He had a huge crush on your mother. I hated him almost as much as I your father." I laughed. "Well, let's get dressed." I said and got up. She sat there for a couple seconds and got up. I grabbed some khaki pants and a navy blue dress shirt. She grabbed a pin-stripe jacket and matching pants, with a pink dress shirt. We got dressed and ate. We took the Porsche to school. We parked and walked into the school. We sat with our family.

"I never imagined the day I would see Jacob dressed so good." Alice said and I flashed my teeth as part smile and part threat. She just winked. Renesmee ran her fingers through my hair.

"Your hair is getting long." She said, and I laughed. She leaned in and whispered in my ear too low for anyone else to hear. "More to hold onto." She said and I could feel my face getting red. Edward had a look on his face that said everything he wanted to say probably. I knew already he hated the idea of his nine year old daughter having sex, so that probably didn't help, but it probably helped traumatize him. Edward chuckled.

"Get out of my head, old man." I complained.

"I would if I could." He said.

"I bet so." I said and considered what I have the power to do. Renesmee looked at me and suddenly got angry.

"If you even dare you will be sleeping on the 'settee' for the next week." She threatened with air quotes on settee. I just laughed. "You think I'm joking?" She asked. "Have fun. Maybe your girlfriend will take you back for a weekend." She offered rudely.

"That was a long time ago. I was drunk." I defended, and I don't even know her name. Edward laughed. "Get out of my head." I growled.

"Maybe she's still at the same bar." Renesmee said.

"Actually… Never mind." I said. I don't think she'd accept that I didn't meet her at the bar… Edward shook his head.

"You better stop talking before you're living outside." She threatened.

"Been there, done that." I pointed out.

"That was a long time ago." She pointed out. "But, how does no sex for three months sound?" She asked.

"I've experienced that for twenty four years so no problem." I said confident.

"Don't you mean a bit less because of when you cheated, bitch?" She asked.

"No…" I said and she got an expression on her face that scared me.

"Okay, you're a bitch again." She said and got up.

"Smooth." Emmett laughed and I bowed my head and set it in my hands.

"She'll forgive you." Edward said. Yeah, but when? I mess everything up. "Yeah." He agreed.

"Leave me alone, please?" I asked. "I know I messed up, but that was three years ago. Don't think I didn't try to tell her, because I did but she was still messed up from the whole incident. I always ended up having to change the subject." I told him.

"She still loves you, but she's just mad that you let yourself get drunk and let yourself do that." Edward said.

"I remember why now." I said realizing.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Leah hadn't even told me about getting pregnant and when Summer was three I found out and I was mad and just left. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was doing I just left." I said.

"That's a weird reason to get that mad." Emmett said.

"Leah was like a sister to me." I explained.

"Okay." Edward said. The bell rang and I walked to class. I sati in my seat and Emmett sat beside me. I didn't pay attention to him I just twirled my ring around my finger.

"Jacob." Emmett said just louder than a speaking voice.

"Yeah?" I asked wearily.

"Dude, she's gonna forgive you. She's not going to stay mad." He said.

"It's not if, it's when." I said and stared at my ring.

"It'll be soon. You two love each other too much to fight for long." Emmett said.

"Who are you?" I asked shocked.

"Emmett Cullen, formerly known as Emmett McCarty." Emmett said and put his hand out for me to shake, and I didn't. I stared at my ring. I drifted from class to class, and the only think that mattered was Renesmee, and that ring. I sat down beside Renesmee at lunch.

"Renesmee." I said and she ignored me. "Please." I begged and she still ignored me. "I guess I earned this." I muttered and played with my ring again. I looked over and she still had her rings on that's a good sign, I think. "I'm going to cut my hair." I threatened and she just laughed. "Finally." I sighed. "I love you." I said.

"I'm not sure anymore." She said and that killed me.

"It was three years ago." I pleaded.

"I don't care." She spat. "Just. Leave. Me. Alone." She said angrily. I didn't want to make her even madder so I just left. I sat down in an empty seat beside Summer.

"Don't worry." Summer said.

"I'm not sure anymore." I repeated.

"What?" Summer asked.

"That's what she said when I said I loved her." I said blinking slowly.

"She didn't mean it." Summer said.

"I know I love her, but I'm not sure if she loves me." I said and a tear fell from my eye.

"She loves you, but she is just unsure right now because you can lie to her for so long." Edward said.

"I lied to her to keep her safe. She was so insecure after the incident that I just couldn't hurt her like that." I said blinking. The bell rang and I slipped out of the cafeteria and to my car. I drove away. I just drove, and I ended up in a bar again.


	30. Chapter 30

I drank until I barely knew my own name, and I ended up calling Renesmee.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"What?" I slurred.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"I love you." I slurred.

"Are you drunk?" She asked again.

"I may have had a couple drinks, I lost count at ten." I slurred.

"Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"I love you." I repeated.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Some bar." I said drowsily. "Mill creek bar and grill I think." I slurred.

"Why are you there?" She asked frantically.

"I was sad." I slurred and my stomach felt funny. "My stomach feels funny." I laughed.

"Get in a bathroom." She ordered.

"Okay." I said and went in the bathroom. It smelled like vomit. I ended up throwing up in one of the toilets.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"Yes'm?" I replied giggling.

"I'm coming to get you." She said.

"Okay. See you soon." I said and closed my phone. I stumbled out to a table and sat down to wait. I almost fell asleep, and I think I might have. Renesmee was shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up, ass hole." She yelled at me.

"Renesmee." I laughed and looked at her. I think she was mad.

"You're disgusting." She yelled.

"I'm sorry." I laughed.

"You're coming home right now." She ordered and led me out of the restaurant into a car. My car was gone. "Daddy took your car home." She said and went around and got in. She drove home, I think. She pulled me out and took me inside the house. I think it was the biggest house, but I'm not sure.

"Oh my god." I think my sister said when I got inside.

"You're my sister, right?" I asked laughed.

"I'm Rachael, your sister." She said.

"I knew it." I laughed and some big guy laughed. "Why're you laughing?" I asked.

"You idiot." The fat guy said and shook his head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Emmett." He said.

"You're fat." I laughed and some pretty girl with dark hair laughed.

"Jacob, what the hell were you thinking?" Renesmee (I think) shrieked.

"I don't remember." I said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Um, Jacob?" I asked.

"Last name?" She asked.

"I don't know." I slurred.

"What did you drink?" She asked.

"It was clear and smelled funny. I think it started with a va sound." I said and she groaned.

"Jacob, if I ever catch you drinking like that ever again we're through. I love you, but I can't love someone who drinks like that." She said.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked and her face covered with water, she slapped me and left.

"What the hell were you thinking?" A little girl asked angrily. She was pretty.

"I can't remember, and who are you?" I asked.

"Someone who's pissed off at you. You have kids, what were you thinking?" She asked.

"I have kids?" I asked wrinkling my nose. She slapped me and left the same way Renesmee (I think) did.

"You screwed up." Some ugly guy said. He was skinny. He looked mad. He had brownish hair.

"I don't know you." I said.

"I would kill you, but Renesmee would get mad." The ugly guy said and walked away. Emmett was the only one left in the room, except for some hot blonde that looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong with the blonde?" I asked.

"My fiancé tried to kill me when he got drunk once, and you sit there laughing because you're drunk." She screamed. I fell asleep. I woke up with a bad headache and my cheek hurt.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Renesmee. She didn't talk to me she was crying. "What did I do?" I asked.

"The next time you call me drunk, come home drunk, or are drunk in any way I'm leaving you." She said. I am such an idiot. Why do I ruin everything?

"I am such an ass." I said and closed my eyes. I looked up. "I'll make it up to you." I promised.

"You can do that by not drinking." She said and left. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and threw up. I had a really bad hangover. I heard Edward in the doorway.

"It's four AM." He said.

"Damn, I messed up." I groaned and threw up again. "Maybe if I wasn't such an ass I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with." I groaned.

"Your thoughts were interesting last night." Edward said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Renesmee was yelling at you because you didn't even know your own name. You kept calling her 'Renesmee I think' in your head. Alice yelled at you and you didn't know her name but you thought she was pretty, her and Renesmee both slapped you. You called Emmett fat, and you didn't know my name but thought I was ugly. You called Rosalie a hot blonde in your head." Edward stopped.

"I was on a roll." I said with fake enthusiasm and threw up. "I'm such a dumb ass." I groaned and threw up again. I couldn't feel anything in my stomach. I got up and pushed by Edward and went to my home. When I got in Alice was sitting with Renesmee on the couch. I looked down and went straight to the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I brushed my teeth twice and went back out to the living room; they were still there.

"Hello." Renesmee said.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"You better be." She said.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Jacob, I won't stay mad at you this time, but I had to send the kids to your sister's you were so terrible." She said and smiled.

"I would kiss you but I still taste like vodka, tequila, beer and vomit." I said making a face.

"How many drinks did you have?" Renesmee asked.

"I counted the bottles and glasses before you came and I think it was fifteen, I remember I wanted more, but the bartender wouldn't give me anything else." I said.

"Smart bartender." Renesmee said.

"Yeah, stop at fifteen when I'm so drunk I don't know my own name." I said in an odd voice and Renesmee laughed. "Last time I only had seven." I said covering my face and dragging my hands down.

"Come here." Renesmee said patting the seat in between her and Alice. I did what she said and sat down.

"Oh, I also had a bloody Mary, because I spilt it on my shirt and the guy next to me." I said realizing. Renesmee put her hand behind my head and kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. She pulled away and looked at me. "I still taste like many different kinds of alcohol and vomit." I said and she just laughed.

"Okay, do you want to go to prom tonight or are you still going to be hung over?" Renesmee laughed.

"Let's go." I said.

"Okay." She agreed. "You still smell like alcohol." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Do we have any aspirin?" I asked.

"Nope." She smiled.

"I'm going to take another shower." I said and took another shower and brushed my teeth five more times. I couldn't taste the alcohol and vomit anymore. Alice and Renesmee were sitting on the sofa talking. Alice saw me but didn't say anything. I kissed Renesmee on the cheek and she turned around and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Renesmee asked turning back to Alice.

"Yeah." Alice replied.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to ask Rachael to keep the kids another night to give Esme and Carlisle a night alone. We're going to see if she'll take care of Reeve until Rose and Em get home because Reeve doesn't like being left for more than a couple hours without Rose." Renesmee said.

"Okay." I said and sat down.


	31. Chapter 31

First Class (P.O.V. Renesmee)

I was the first student again.

"Hello, Renesmee." Mrs. Millbury greeted.

"Hey, Mrs. Millbury." I said and sat down.

"Are you going to prom tonight?" She asked happily.

"Sadly." I said frowning.

"Sadly?" Mrs. Millbury asked.

"Alice will be playing dress up doll with everyone. She doesn't think anyone looks nice enough." I laughed.

"How are Jacob and you doing?" She asked.

"I was really mad yesterday at Jacob, and he was just feeling really sad, and somehow he ended up in a bar and he called me after he was really drunk. He couldn't even remember his own name." I sighed. "I love him, but I had to threaten to leave him." I said sadly.

"It'll get better." Mrs. Millbury told me.

"Everyone is telling both of us that, but we were happier when we were just dating. I think it might be that I had a miss carriage." I sighed.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Jacob was so happy before, but now we're having trouble getting along." I said. "You're probably saving me money on therapy bills." I realized with a laugh.

"Why don't you talk to one of your family members about this?" She asked.

"They hate Jacob, at least most of them. I mean they don't hate him they just think I could do better. He used to have a crush on Edward's girlfriend, and he would drive Edward crazy." I laughed.

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" She asked and I laughed.

"Jacob has always hated Rose because she used to hate Bella, and after all the blonde jokes she started hating him. Emmett can't take anything seriously." I said.

"What about Jasper and Alice?" She asked.

"Alice thinks clothes solve anything, and she doesn't like Jacob much anymore. I'm not that close to Jasper." I said smiling.

"Summer?" Mrs. Millbury asked.

"I don't feel like dumping my problems on her, because she has helped me so much, and everyone sort of ignores her." I said sadly.

"You'll figure something out." She said and some kids walked in the classroom.

"If Jacob stops drinking." I said and turned my rings around my finger. Jen walked up to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Everything." I sighed. There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Millbury let some guy in and I knew the voice.

"Renesmee." Jacob said.

"Go away." I sighed.

"I thought you weren't mad at me." He claimed.

"I'm not. I'm sad." I said.

"I'll make last night up to you. Once we get the stupid prom over with we can do something, anything." He said smiling.

"Jacob." I said closing my eyes. "I'm pregnant." I said slowly and a grin stretched across his face.

"Why are you telling me now?" He asked suddenly confused.

"Because I'm hoping it will get you to shut up." I said.

"Okay." He laughed.

"Just get to your class. We can talk later." I said and looked back down at my rings.

"I love you." He said and I heard him leave.

"Renesmee, what is wrong with you?" Jen asked.

"I'm disappointed." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Jacob got drunk last night, and I had to go get him from the bar. He didn't even know his name." I said sadly spinning my ring.

"And you're seriously pregnant?" Jen asked.

"Yes." I said and kept looking at my rings.

"Does anyone else know?" Jen asked.

"Siobhan, and Edward." I said.

"Shane doesn't know?" She asked.

"Nope." I said.

"You're pregnant?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, now any more questions?" I asked angrily.

"Is it his?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yes, it is my husbands." I growled. He laughed and left. "Oh no." I said realizing something.

"What?" Jen asked.

"Alice might throw a graduation party. I'll kill her." I said.

"You're worried about that?" Jen asked.

"With a baby I know what to expect. A baby in nine months. With Alice…" I trailed off and Jen laughed at me.

"You are so weird." She said shaking her head. Some more kids walked in and the class filled up.

"Class." Mrs. Millbury said and got everyone's attention. "We have to talk about prom." There were some groans and some perky sighs. "I'm not going over the rules." She said and everyone relaxed. "I know I can't stop you, but I would like you all to stay safe." Everyone except me groaned. I couldn't help it and I laughed. She ignored me mostly. "I don't want anyone in here getting pregnant, or getting someone else pregnant." She said and picked up a basket. "Each of you please take one." She said and passed a basket of condoms around. I passed the basket on without taking one and the next kid looked at me funny. I got a text message and looked at it. Mrs. Millbury saw me. "You know the rule." She said so I had to read it aloud.

"It says 'Hey honey, I'm so sorry but I had to leave. Emmett said you could ride home with him. The old man got worse, Rebecca called the school, and she said he might die soon. I'll tell the kids, Siobhan is going to be so mad that I lied, and don't. Rachael and Rebecca are fighting. I wish you were here. See you soon, I love you, and I'll be back for prom so Alice can play dress up. I'll look like an ass in that stupid suit. P.S. Whatever Emmett tells you isn't true. I love you, and please don't jump off a cliff in my absence." I said and closed my phone. I laughed at the last part.

"Whom was he referring to?" Mrs. Millbury asked.

"His father had a heart attack, and his sisters were the ones fighting. If you're wondering about the cliff part it makes perfect sense that he chose that." I said.

"That's too bad." She said and continued with class like that didn't just happen. She wanted to tell us not to do anything fun. Trevor raised his hand. "Yes?" She said.

"Why are we not allowed to do anything fun?" He asked and everyone laughed.

"Because it is dangerous." She said and I raised my hand. "Yes?" She asked.

"Okay, if we're not allowed to do anything fun according to Trevor I can't skip prom? And since Alice is going to drag me there, I can't kill her either?" I asked and smiled.

"You could skip, but I would advise against murder." She said and my phone rang aloud. It was Jacob calling. "You know the rule." She said and I groaned. I opened my phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey, you know I'm in the middle of class?" I asked.

"Oh, damn it. Wait, not Mrs. Millbury's? Oh, damn. Well, Billy died. Everyone was there, and I was the only one not crying. Even James and Paul. Tell Blondie that Rachael will watch Reeve tonight." He said.

"It is Mrs. Millbury's." I said.

"Oh, hey everyone. I'll be back in school later. Well, I guess that plan backfired. My dad couldn't wait to die." He laughed.

"You know you just told me and my whole class that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I also told them James was crying so I think it's even." He said.

"You are heartless." I said.

"Maybe I'll just run off to Italy like the coward." Jacob said.

"Shut up." I said.

"I love you. Gotta go. Sue needs someone. I'll tell Charlie about Billy. I'll be like Harry all over again, well, minus Edward's suicide attempt. Have fun with Alice. You still haven't gotten shoes." Jacob laughed.

"Bye." I said, and hung up. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked. Everyone looked away except a few. I twirled my ring around my finger.


	32. Chapter 32

At lunch

"Hey." Jacob said sitting at a table alone.

"Why aren't you sitting with everyone else?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said I sat my tray down and kissed him on the cheek.

"What about?" I asked.

"Everything." He said. "First I'm sorry about last night." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'm glad you didn't jump off a cliff." He laughed and there was a soft hiss from daddy I'm sure. Get out of our heads. I thought with a frown. "Don't worry about Billy." He said. "I'll tell everyone." Jacob said. "Are you really pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yes." I sighed. He looked around and his lips pressed against mine momentarily. He had a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. His eyes seemed to glitter. I wanted to kiss him, no actually I wanted to do so much more, but if kissing is inappropriate then that surly would be. The bell rang and I grabbed his hand. I took him outside and ran over to our car. I opened the backseat door and pushed Jacob in. Luckily the windows were tinted. I got in and sat down beside him. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He wound his fingers in my hair and pulled my face closer to his. I moved my hands from his hair to his waistband and suddenly we were lying on the seat. It wasn't very long before we were doing something that should never be done on school property. There was a knock on the window and we got dressed and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked. Jacob smoothed out his hair and wiped my lipstick off of his face. I looked down. "Humans may not be able to see anything…" Alice trailed off. Jacob smiled and closed the door. He kissed me again. In seconds we were lying on the seat again. We were there until school ended then we got dressed, got out and went to our seats. We went home and we got there right after everyone else. We went inside holding hands. Emmett smirked when we got in.

"The view from my class was different." Emmett snickered.

"We had a better day than you." Jacob laughed and Alice yanked me away from Jacob.

"You're first." Alice said.

"Just a second." I said and kissed Jacob for a minute and Alice started tapping her toe. I pulled back and went reluctantly with Alice. She washed all the makeup off of my face and spent forever on my hair, and then she piled on makeup leaving using some lip stain and gloss so Jacob wouldn't be covered in my make up. She shoved a couple white flowers in my hair gave me my dress, and some shoes I didn't recognize, and sent me to get dressed. Jacob was next, then she worked her way through everyone else and had Rose help her. We were done fifteen minutes before prom started and left in a limo Alice rented. Jacob and I ended up kissing about a quarter of the way, and then Alice 'fixed' my makeup when we got there. We bought our tickets and went in. Summer only sat in the chairs for the single people for about a minute, and then she got constant requests to dance, and at least seven phone numbers. James and her danced for a couple songs. There were so many couples kissing teachers couldn't separate them all. Rosalie and Emmett got so many compliments it wasn't funny. Rosalie looked beautiful. Her and Emmett looked so happy. Jasper and Alice looked happy too. Daddy, and mom were kissing most of the first ten songs (Ew!). Jacob and I did a lot. We went out to the little gazebo behind the school. We danced and were able to spot a couple that couldn't wait to have sex. Jacob pressed his lips against mine. His breath was clean, it tasted like mint, and not like he had been drunk. I put my legs around Jacob's waist and kissed him. He pulled me closer, and I put my fingers in his hair. I could see people watching us. I pulled back and he smiled. I let my legs fall and slid down he didn't move his arms but I put mine around his neck, and we danced. He kissed my neck, and my cheek, and worked his way over to my mouth. He pulled back and led me back inside. We danced again. Mom, and daddy were spinning in circles around us. I saw Jacob put up his middle finger and I lightly slapped his hand. A look crossed his face and daddy had a sickened look. They had someone take a little stage and the music stopped. They were announcing prom king and queen. I laughed and kissed Jacob again. He had pulled me up against his chest and they said two very familiar names and a spotlight went on us.

"Damn." I muttered. Jacob laughed and kissed me. We walked up on the stage and got some little crowns put on our heads.

"Do you want to say anything?" Ivy asked who was the announcer.

"I will." I said. "We deserve this like Alice needs a new outfit. We just don't. Jacob and I have been fighting for the last couple days, so what the hell were you thinking?" I asked and Jacob started laughing. Alice had her arms folded over her chest. "Alice, I'm not kidding but you look great so quit acting so sad." I said and laughed.

"You all are idiots." Jacob said and we walked off the stage. We set our crowns on Rosalie, and Emmett's heads I kissed Emmett on the cheek and followed Jacob over where nobody could really see us. Emmett was laughing at us. Rosalie had walked over to us.

"Why are you doing this?" Rosalie asked.

"You deserve it." Jacob said hugging me around the waist. "You're beautiful now go out there and have fun, but also if you ever tell anyone I said that I will deny it." Jacob said and kissed my forehead. Rosalie smiled and kissed each of our cheeks. She went out and her and Emmett danced, it was a slow song. They played one song only a couple couples could salsa dance. Summer and some guy danced James stood over by us.

"I think I can guess your secret." I said.

"What?" James asked.

"You like Summer don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah but what about what happened to Sam and Leah?" He asked.

"She'd understand, I'm sure." I said.

"Yeah, but…" He stopped because the song ended and Summer walked our way.

"How can you dance so well?" Jacob asked.

"It's like Edward with piano, I had the time." She said smiling.

"You look beautiful." I said to her.

"I'm sweating like a pig." She laughed.

"Then why is every guy in this place dancing with you?" I asked.

"Because I'm single." She laughed.

"And beautiful." I added and she laughed flashing her teeth. She picked up a cup of punch and took a drink.

"Don't drink this, Jacob." She said. He was being a smart ass and took a drink.

"Vodka, and punch?" He asked.

"Exactly." She said and threw her cup away. Trevor asked her to dance and she said okay. She had danced with every guy in there single, or not I'd bet.

"Let's dance." I said to James and dragged him out to the dance floor. We danced to a slow song and Jacob and Ivy ended up dancing.

"She's shorter than you, Ness." Jacob laughed when he passed me.

"Shut up." I laughed. The song ended and we all went back to the corner but Ivy was dancing with another guy. Alice went up on stage to announce a dedication.

"Jacob, and Renesmee this is for you, you guys love each other, and you deserved those crowns more than you think." She said and a projector started playing pictures. A country song started playing, it was 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift. There was a picture of me walking, me sleeping. Jacob grinning. Then there was a picture of Jacob and his sisters by a casket. They were young, dressed in black, and he was crying. There were a lot of baby pictures then pictures of us starting three years ago. Pictures Summer took. Then there were wedding pictures. There was a soundless video thrown in there of Jacob kissing mom, she was just standing there impatiently, and then he pulled back and she punched him. Jacob and I laughed. Then honeymoon pictures. Then the picture Emmett took and I almost slapped Emmett. Then the song drifted to an end and there was a picture of us kissing at the wedding. There was a pause and a video started playing of me playing mom's lullaby.

"Daddy!" The little girl on the screen giggled.

"You're so good." Esme said from the background. I had started crying. Jacob hugged me. "What are you playing?" Esme asked.

"The song daddy wrote for mommy." The little girl giggled. The video shut off and a new song started.

Alice grinned at us. Jacob kissed me and we watched Summer dance. After she was done with one song Jared and her walked out to the gazebo. They came back in holding hands. Alice walked over to us.

"How'd you find the picture of Bella, and I?" Jacob asked.

"A source within the Quileutes." She said.

"The video at the end?" I asked.

"It was so nice I had to put it in there." Alice said.

"Where'd you get the picture of Rachael, Rebecca and I?" Jacob asked.

"Billy." She said frowning.

"I thought he threw it out." Jacob said.

"Nope." Alice said and walked away.

"Let's dance." I said to Jacob and pulled him out to the dance floor. It was a slow song. I put my arms around his neck, and suddenly there was nothing under my feet. Jacob's lips pressed against mine and he put his arms around my waist. He held me against him and we were still dancing in a tight circle. He pulled his lips back slowly and set me on my feet. Summer and James twirled around us. Her hair was flying around.

"I love you." Jacob said in a normal talking voice.

"I love you, too." I said smiling and he kissed me. I could feel his phone vibrate against my side.

"Sorry." He said and let go of me. He took out his phone. I followed him over to the corner we claimed. "Hello?" He asked. "That's all?" He asked. "Well, damn, I was having a pretty good time." He complained. "Ask her." He sighed. "Okay. Just a minute." He said. He walked out on the dance floor and stopped Rose. He ended up having to pull her away from Emmett. He looked annoyed and so did she. He sighed and he came back to me. He was talking on his phone, and closed it when he got to me. "Rachael didn't know what to feed Reeve." He sighed. Another song ended. I pulled him over where mom, and daddy were standing.

"I haven't danced with you since the wedding." I said and pulled daddy out on the dance floor. He set me on his feet and we were spinning. "I just wanted to talk to you." I said.

"About what?" He asked confused.

"Do you know where Alice got the video of mom punching Jake?" I asked.

"Can't say." He said.

"Can't, or won't?" I asked.

"A bit of both." He laughed.

"Stupid show off." I muttered and he laughed.

"How am I a show off?" He said smirking.

"You just are." I said. "It's getting kind of late." I said looking at the clock.

"There's still an hour left." He said.

"Is Alice going to throw a graduation party?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"I'll kill her." I threatened and the song ended. Daddy just laughed and returned me to Jacob. Jacob kissed me quickly. His lips were warm and tasted a bit like the sip of spiked punch he had. The taste seemed too strong for the drink he had. "You taste like alcohol." I said and he laughed.

"I did have that drink of spiked punch." He said.

"No, it tastes too strong." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "Never mind." I sighed.

"Okay." He agreed. I kissed him. I tricked him and put my tongue in his mouth and pulled away.

"You sure you didn't drink anything else?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"If you're lying to me…" I started but he grabbed my face and kissed me sticking his tongue in my mouth and slowly pulled away.

"I'm not lying." He said and smiled slightly.

"Okay." I agreed. I had to smile when I looked over in our corner, and saw Summer and James. He was sitting in a chair and she was sitting on his lap and they were kissing it was so adorable. "Awe." I said and Jacob turned around. Her head turned around and she blushed when she saw us. She turned her head away from us and started talking to James. I looked at Jacob and when I looked back at them they were kissing again.

"Our little Summer has grown up." Jacob said quite loudly and laughed. Summer turned toward him, mouthed something that is in no way appropriate for a school event, and flipped him off. She turned back to James and they were at it again. "I miss being like that." Jacob said.

"Like what?" I asked. "Like we were before you got me pregnant?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." He said and smiled. He leaned down and lifted me to his height. I kissed him. He laughed against my lips and pulled me closer. I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled back. "Should I get a hair cut?" He asked. I leaned against his ear.

"No, more to hang on to." I said and kissed his cheek. I tangled my fingers back in his hair. He kissed my jaw line and kissed my lips. He set me down. My left hand wouldn't get out of his hair. "Oh shit." I muttered. He laughed. I heard daddy laugh at me.

"Can you help?" Jacob asked daddy and he came over and helped get my rings untangled. Jacob laughed when my rings were finally out of his hair. "Just like before." He said smiling. I walked over to the snack table and got a cookie. I took a couple bites, and Jacob took a bite out of it. I looked over where Summer and James were and they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" I asked. I heard daddy laugh.

"They're doing the same thing you did after lunch." Daddy said and I turned red. I took a bite of my cookie.

"Sounds like fun." Jacob laughed and I almost spit out the cookie I was chewing I wanted to laugh. I swallowed. Jacob kissed the side of my mouth. "Frosting." He explained and I could feel my cheeks get red. Summer and James walked back in. Jacob went over there and gave them a thumbs up and a grin like an ass.

"You ass." I muttered. Jacob skipped, literally skipped over to me and kissed me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I said loudly.

"I'm having a grand ole time." He said smiling.

"You are so rude." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah that's me. I'm bored let's go home. Our bed misses us." He said and it made me smile.

"Prom's almost over." I looked at the clock. "There's ten minutes left." I said and he kissed me. It wasn't a normal kiss, it wasn't goodbye, hello, I'll never see you again, I won't see you, but it was sort of… I guess… trying to be seductive. He moved his lips away slowly and looked like he was trying to get me to sleep with him. "Can't you wait ten damned minutes?" I asked.

"Probably not." He said and smiled. I walked away and over to James, and Summer.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi?" James said/questioned.

"Jacob's getting annoying." I explained.

"We heard, and saw." Summer said smiling.

"You know that's the first time I've seen you really smile in forever." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. After the dance do you want to come over to our house for a midnight meal?" I asked. James looked at Summer.

"Okay." Summer said.

"My little Summer is all grown up." I said and wiped away a fake tear.

"You guys are so rude." Summer said and James wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Before I got knocked up Jake and I were just like you." I said slowly. "I'll be right back." I said and walked over to daddy. "Daddy, can I talk to you?" I whispered in his ear.

"I already know what you want to talk about, but okay." He said. We walked out to the gazebo and a sat down on a railing. "Yes." He said.

"He doesn't know?" I asked.

"He's never even had a crush before." Daddy said.

"He imprinted a doesn't know?" I questioned.

"I'm pretty sure. That's what Jacob's mind was like but less sexual when he saw you." Daddy said.

"Should I tell them?" I asked.

"At your midnight meal." He said and smiled. We went back inside and to our groups Jacob was standing with them.

"I really need to tell you two something later." I said.

"Okay." James said confused.

"But not here." I clarified and the last song ended. I grabbed Jacob's hand and we went back to the limo. Everyone else slowly walked out. The limo filled up in no time. Jacob kissed me and that went on until we were halfway home and my phone vibrated. I had to answer it so he started kissing my neck. It said it was Jacob.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Jacob left his phone here." A voice said.

"Oh, he did, did he?" I asked.

"Yes, he can pick it up tomorrow if he wants or wait until Monday." The voice said.

"Okay, I'll tell him." I said.

"Goodbye." The voice said.

"Bye." I answered and close my phone. "Nice job leaving your phone behind." I laughed.

"Oops." He said smiling and kissed my lips. The limo parked and we all got out. "We're home." Jacob said.

"Yeah, you've got hands, and I'm hungry. So have fun." I said and Summer, James, Jacob and I went back to our house. We sat down at the table. "I probably should tell you this, but I don't know how to word it." I said and thought. "Okay, I talked to daddy, and he had said that apparently you don't realize it James, but you imprinted on Summer. He said your mind is a lot like Jacob's was when he first saw me except Jacob wasn't thinking anything… sexual." I said.

"How?" James asked.

"I guess you thought it was normal." I guessed.

"Weird." He said.

"A little bit." I said and Jacob kissed my cheek. "You know you're like a lost puppy, right?" I asked.

"A little." He answered and kissed my ear. I got up and got some food and set it on the table. Everyone ate, and ate, and ate. James and Summer decided he would stay overnight. He took out a phone.

"Hey, mom." He said and you could hear her on the other end.

"Hi, sweetie." She said and he turned pinkish.

"I'll be staying with a friend tonight." He said.

"A girlfriend?" She asked and Summer laughed.

"Mom." He groaned.

"Is it?" She asked.

"I guess." He sighed.

"May I speak to her?" She asked.

"Seriously." He sighed.

"Yes." She answered. He looked at Summer and she put her hand out. He handed her the phone.

"Hi." Summer said pleasantly.

"Summer?" His mom asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"You're the girlfriend?" His mom asked, and you could hear her quietly.

"Yeah." She answered with a laughed. She kicked off the shoes Alice strapped her in.

"This is surprising." His mom asked. Jacob kissed my cheek.

"Oh my gosh, Jacob. Knock that the hell off!" I yelled.

"Who was that?" You could hear his mom ask.

"Renesmee." Summer replied.

"Okay, well don't do anything stupid tonight." His mom said.

"Okay." Summer said.

"Bye, Summer." His mom said.

"Bye." She said and hung up. "Your mom's so gullible." Summer laughed and kissed James. Summer ended up on James' lap again.

P.O.V. Summer

James and I kissed for a couple seconds longer then I got up.

"Let's go home." I said and he got up.

"Bye." Renesmee said smirking. We went back up to my room as quietly as possible. I closed the door and unfastened my dress in the back and let it drop to the floor it didn't take long for our clothes to end up in a pile on the floor and for us to end up in the bed.

…

The next morning around 9:00am

There were a couple knocks on the door and I sat up holding the blanket to my chest and Emmett unthinkingly walked in. His jaw practically dropped to the ground and he went straight out. I looked at James and he was just barely covered, ut luckily where it mattered. James' eyes opened and he sat up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Emmett." I said frowning.

"He didn't…" James said trailing off and I nodded. "Oops." He laughed. I smiled and laid back down. He laid down and I rolled over on to him.

11:00am

James and I got up and he realized he only had a suit so I got up and went to Emmett. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Emmett laughed and I walked in. "Oh hey, it's you." He said grinning.

"James doesn't have any clothes for today, can he borrow an outfit from you?" I asked and Emmett grinned.

"Sure." He said and tossed me a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Thanks, and if you tell anyone about this morning I will kill you." I threatened.

"Oops." He said, and I groaned and went back to my room. I tossed James the clothes, he got dressed and we went down stairs. Rosalie looked down.

"Damn it, Emmett." I muttered.

"Yeah." Alice agreed.

"How many people did he tell?" I asked frustrated.

"Well, everyone except Renesmee, Jacob, and the kids." Alice said and I almost went upstairs to kill him but James held me back and kissed my neck. I tried to force out of his hold but he held me tighter and kissed my neck some more. He moved his head up and kissed me behind the ear, and let me go. I kissed him and just as I started to get into it his phone buzzed.

"My mom." He sighed and opened it. "Hi, mom." He said and she talked just as loud as before.

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid." She said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He lied and Rosalie smiled.

"When you going to be home?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." He answered truthfully.

"Does you girlfriend have any idea?" She asked sarcastically. I shook my head.

"Summer." He emphasized and I laughed. "Doesn't know either." He said.

"Well, tell me when you figure out." She said.

"Bye, mom." He said.

"Bye honey." She said and he closed his phone and sighed. I kissed him and he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer. We were the same height. I put one hand over his shoulder and my other hand behind his head. I pulled my head back after about a minute.

"I'm hungry." I laughed, and he laughed and dropped his arms. I kissed him again and led him out to the kitchen. I made some eggs, bacon, and muffins. We ate and went outside. We went for a walk. "How old are you?" I asked.

"I'll be eighteen in a month." He said.

"You were nine when you changed?" I asked.

"Twelve, I was the last one." He said.

"Wow." I said thinking. We had wandered all the way to the Quileute boundary somehow. I kissed him when we were standing on the line. "Let's go see your mom." I suggested.

"Okay." He agreed sighing. "Just a second." He said and smoothed down my hair. I did the same with his.

"Oops." I laughed, wetted my thumb and wiped lipstick off his face. "Okay, you look fine." I said, and he smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said and kissed me. I took his hand and we walked until we got to her house. We went up to the door and he walked in and I followed him. "Mom." He called.

"Oh, honey, you're back." She said and he turned red and looked down.

"I've seen worse." I whispered in his ear and he smiled.

"We went for a walk and ended up here." He said and smiled.

"You walked all this way?" She asked coming into view.

"Yeah." He said.

"You go to prom single, and come back with a girlfriend." His mom said smiling.

"Mom." He groaned. I smiled.

"I'm so proud." She said happily.

"Too bad I didn't get her pregnant. Then you might not be so proud." He said and I started laughing.

"You better not have. Wait at least a month." She said.

"I like your mom." I said smiling. He shook his head slowly.

"Just a minute, I have to go finish frosting the cake." She said. When she was gone James kissed wrapping his arms around my waist, and I Put my arms around his neck. There was a small gasp and our arms dropped and we stepped away. It probably didn't help the way he had his pelvis angled. I bit my lip and turned red.

"Oops." He said embarrassed. His mom just smiled and he had the weirdest look on his face it was like what the heck are you doing you're supposed to be mad.

"I'm not mad." She said and he raised an eyebrow. "You two are cute." She said. She went back in the kitchen. James sat down on the couch and sat me down on his lap. He kissed me and put his arms around my waist, and my arms automatically went behind his head. I heard a laugh but he just held me closer to him.

"Nice." Billy (not the dead one) said and I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Go away." James said pulling away.

"Go make out with your… Summer?" He asked and I waved. "She could do so much better." He muttered. "His older brother says so." He added. I pulled James' face to mine and kissed him using my tongue, and his hands tangled in my hair. His brother pretended to gag himself and went out to the kitchen. I broke off the kiss pulling my head away. James got up and led me down a short hallway to his room. We went in and he sat down on his bed.

"Does your mom know you're a wolf?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered.

"Your brother sure is something." I laughed and sat down on his lap.

"He's my brother." He laughed and kissed me.

"Why do you want to make your mom mad?" I asked.

"She likes us to much." He said.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked. There was a car horn honk outside and he looked out his window. Renesmee was sitting in the Porsche. He opened the window.

"What?" He asked.

"I just thought I'd drop off your clothes." She said and went up to the front door. By the time we got there his brother had his clothes. His mom walked out of the kitchen and his brother handed him the clothes and my hot pink thong fell out of the pile and my mouth just dropped open.

"Renesmee." I hissed.

"I didn't know. Thank Emmett he's the one that handed me the pile." She said putting her hands up.

"Emmett?" I asked. "You are such an idiot. Emmett has devoted his life to embarrassing people." I sighed.

"Well, this is embarrassing." James said and crossed his arms.

"Did you lie to me?" James' mom asked.

"Only to keep you from getting mad." He admitted and put his hands up. I picked up my thong and put it in my pocket. I looked down at the floor.

"The kids are in the car so I'm going to leave now." Renesmee said retreating.

"You lied to me?" She asked.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Guess I should have guessed." She said and went back in the kitchen.

"What the heck?" Billy half yelled. I was still looking down. James smiled sheepishly and we went back to his room. I laid down on my side on his bed.

"I wonder why Emmett would do that?" I asked.

"He could." James said and laid down next to me on his back. I rolled over on top of him.

"Emmett's an ass." I said and kissed him. His lips were soft against mine. He rolled over so he was on me, and slipped his shirt off, but we left the rest of our clothes on for a while. Rolled him over again so I was over him and he tangled his hands in my hair, and then untangled them. I pulled my shirt off and put my fingers back in his hair. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off. I slipped my jeans off and put my hands back in his hair. He pulled the blanket out from underneath us and covered us up with it. He slipped off his boxers and I slipped off my thong. It felt awkward there especially with his brother and mom in the house. Just after we got started his brother opened the door and started laughing. We couldn't even move. If we had the blanket would fall off and it wouldn't be the best sight for his brother. His brother mouthed the words I won't tell and closed the door. He kissed me again and I slipped my bra off. He flipped over so he was on top of me. It only took about three more minutes before his brother came back.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked trying to ignore the pile of clothes and the fact that we're naked.

"Maybe we should just go to your house." James suggested.

"Okay." I said and he rolled over off of me just as Billy shut the door. I sat up keeping myself covered and grabbed my bra. I slipped it on and grabbed my thong, I put it on, and tossed him his boxers got up, and finished getting dressed. He got dressed and we left again. We walked back to my house. We went in and up to my room. We stripped back down and tried again. After a couple minutes his phone vibrated. He groaned and had to get up and get it.

"Hello." He sighed.

"Hi honey." His mom said. He climbed back on top of me.

"What're you calling for?" He asked.

"Just checking to see if you're safe." She told him.

"I'm fine." He answered and laughed which with the way we were connected it kind of stalled his conversation for a minute.

"James!" She yelled.

"Oh, what?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and he fell silent. He didn't say anything. "I guess I can't stop you." She said and I started kissing his neck. He made an odd throaty noise. I rolled over, and he landed flat on his back. He grunted. "I'm going to hang up now." His mom said and I laughed, and it had the same effect as before. The line went dead and he closed his phone and set it on a nightstand.

P.O.V. Billy

I went into the room James and I shared and there was that hot pink thong again. The something hood of the traveling thong. I picked it up and set it on his bed. A car pulled up. It was Anne, my girlfriend. My mom brought her to my room, and left.

"Billy?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Whose thong is that?" She asked and I realized how it looks.

"Summer Clearwater's, James' new girlfriend's." I said.

"James has a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Judging by what they did while they were here she's either a hooker that looks and sounds like Summer or Summer's a hooker or Summer and James are dating." I said and she laughed.

"What's so bad about James having a girlfriend?" She laughed.

"Well, first they were kissing on the couch, then they went in her, then Renesmee delivered James' clothes and Summer's thong fell out, and then they had sex here." I explained and she just laughed. She sat down beside me. Her lips pressed softly against mine. She leaned back and pushed me down. She turned off the lights and locked the door.


	34. Chapter 34

P.O.V. Jacob

Renesmee and I sat at the table picking at our lunch while the kids napped. Neither of us knew what to say. We had run out of things to say. There were things I wanted to say, but they would have made her uncomfortable. I said them anyway.

"You are so beautiful, last night you were the prettiest person there." I said and she turned red. Siobhan wandered out into the dining area holding a teddy bear. Shane followed her holding a bunny by its ear dragging it. They just stood in front of the table watching us. "You wanna go see everyone?" I asked. They nodded so we all went over to the house.

P.O.V. Renesmee

"Hi." Rose greeted.

"Hi." Siobhan said and went over to Rosalie.

"Where's Summer?" I asked.

"Upstairs, but don't go up there." Emmett warned and I laughed. "Speak of the devil." He said and Summer and James came slowly down the stairs. "Have fun?" Emmett asked winking. Summer rolled her eyes and her and James sat down on a chair, and she was on his lap. Daddy was showing mom how to play piano, the kids were talking to Rose, Emmett was teasing Summer, and James, grandpa and grandma were over in a corner talking about housing, and Alice and Jasper were building a house of cards under the stairs. Where do Jake and I fit? Is this how Summer felt? Did she feel like there was no place she fit, like her piece was kicked out of the puzzle an some more pieces took her place? Emmett and Rosalie kept everyone happy, grandma, and grandpa kept the chaos away, Summer and James added a light fresh feeling, Alice and Jasper kept everyone organized, daddy and mom helped the sad people become happy again, Reeve, Siobhan and Shane kept everyone sane, and Jake and I didn't do anything. Jake and I were the piece from another puzzle that just wouldn't fit. We were that piece that you ended up throwing out.

"Renesmee, come here." Daddy said and I didn't move. "Please?" He asked and James and Summer left the room. I still didn't move. "Renesmee?" He asked again. Rose and Emmett left with the kids, and I still didn't move. "I want to talk to you." He said and I almost took a step backward. "Renesmee." He said and patted the seat next to him. Jacob put his arm behind my back and guided me over there and sat me down. Jacob sat down in the now open chair closed his eyes and leaned back he looked so peaceful, like he was trying to sleep. "Renesmee, how can you even think that?" Daddy asked.

"It's true." I said and he just laughed at me.

"You pulled this family together and make life interesting." He said and I got up and started to walk away. "It's true." He claimed, and I went over and sat on Jacob.

"Yeah interesting. If you think him getting drunk and puking his guts out is interesting, or if you think that me getting pregnant four times is interesting." I said rolling my eyes.

"Four?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, Siobhan and Shane were the first. Miscarriage was the second, Reeve was third, and whoever's in my stomach now is fourth." I said.

"You're pregnant?" She asked.

"You didn't know?" I wondered aloud.

"No." She said.

"Well, part of Mrs. Millbury's class knows and I think everyone else almost in this house." I laughed.

"Last person to know." She said shaking her head. I laughed and Jacob kissed my neck. I wonder why Jacob's so lost puppy-ish lately. Rosalie, Emmett, and the kids came back down the stairs. I turned around to face Jacob and he stopped kissing my neck and smiled. I kissed his briefly and turned back forward and he started kissing my neck again. "Jacob?" I said seriously. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You are acting like a lost puppy, and it is getting on my nerves." I said.

"Sorry?" He said.

"Just stop being so clingy, and pathetic." I told him.

"Wow, that makes me feel great." He said sarcastically. I turned around so I was on my knees with them on the sides of his legs, and I was looking him in the eyes.

"You've just been really weird ever since you got drunk." I told him.

"I'm sorry?" He practically asked and looked down. I grabbed his chin with one hand and pulled his face up so he was looking me in the eyes and I kissed him. I moved my hands to behind his head and he put his hands in my hair. He took his hands out of my hair and moved them to the back of my knees; he pulled me closer to him, and put his hands on my back holding me against him. Summer and James came downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. I could hear a car pull up but we both ignored it. There was a knock on the door about ten seconds later. Daddy got up and opened the door.

"Hey." A deep familiar voice said and Jacob pulled back a tiny bit.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Summer forgot something." Billy I think said and held out Summer's thong and she ran over there and snatched it away from him. "Mom said to deliver it to you." He said smirking and Summer went back over to James. Jacob pulled my head back to his and held my body as close to his as it would go. "Hey, Jacob." Billy laughed. Jacob moved his hands into my hair and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I didn't object. The way Jacob seemed to be thinking pretty soon he'd be unzipping his pants. Daddy and Siobhan laughed. I pulled back.

"Get outta my head." I said and turned to Siobhan. "You shouldn't even understand that." I said, and went back to kissing Jacob.

P.O.V. James

I was embarrassed for Summer. My phone vibrated.

"Hello." I said into it.

"Hey, honey." My mom said and I sighed.

"Your brother's on his way with Summer's underwear." She said.

"He's actually standing in the doorway beside Edward." I said into the phone.

"How'd he get there so fast?" She asked.

"He must've driven like a Cullen." I said and Emmett smirked.

"Did he give it to Summer?" She asked.

"Yeah, mom and I have like thirteen witnesses." I said laughing slightly. She laughed.

"That's your brother." She said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Be safe." She said.

"Okay, mom. Bye." I said and she hung up. I put my phone away. Edward went back to the piano bench and him and Bella started playing a song, but she hit quite a few wrong keys.

"Have fun." Billy smirked.

"Shut up." I said.

"Good luck?" He asked.

"Shut up." I repeated.

"Hope you don't get her pregnant. Summer, I still think you could do better." He said and left. Summer got up and led me upstairs.

2 weeks later day of graduation (P.O.V. Renesmee)

I took a deep breath. It felt off without Jacob with me, but he was setting up downstairs. Carlisle rubbed the cold jelly on my stomach and put the ultrasound thing on my stomach. He moved it around until a small baby appeared.

"It's a girl." He said smiling. I smiled, and cleaned up. I decided I'd tell Jacob it is a when Summer tells James she's pregnant. I got my dress on and went downstairs. Summer must've gotten pregnant in the first couple nights because Carlisle already could tell it's a boy. Jacob was in a dress shirt and some jeans, and it was so him. I helped finish up, and we went to graduation.

"Boy or girl?" Jacob asked in the car.

"Which do you want?" I asked.

"As long as he she is healthy." He said.

"Awe, well, I already decided when I'd tell you, and it's not now." I said and kissed him.

"Darn." He said and we pulled up to the school and all got out. We went into the auditorium and everyone was all happy. We found Summer and James.

"Should I tell him now?" She asked.

"I'm telling Jake after you tell James." I said.

"Tell him." Jake ordered.

"I'm pregnant, and it's a boy." Summer said and James hugged her. He had the biggest grin on his face I had ever seen, and then it faded.

"How do I tell my mom?" He asked.

"Okay, Jacob." I said.

"Boy or girl?" He asked.

"Girl." I answered. He grinned and hugged me. He kissed me. Jen ran over to us.

"I can't believe I won't see you again." She said in tears. I pulled away from Jacob.

"I'm in the yearbook." I said and Jacob laughed. Rosalie walked over with Reeve.

"So, Ness, what is it?" She asked bouncing Reeve in her arms, and he giggled.

"A girl." I said.

"Do you have a name yet?" She asked.

"I would have suggested Sarah, but Rachael is using that for her baby." I said.

"And I would have not let you name her that." Jacob said.

"Then you better be damned glad Rachael used it otherwise I would have forced you to let me." I laughed. "Summer, do you know of any names you want to use?" I asked.

"Maybe Eli, but I'm not sure." She said looking at her stomach.

"I like that name." James said and kissed her.

"Your pregnant?" Rose asked Summer.

"Who are you Bella?" I asked her.

"What?" Rose asked.

"She found out last." I said.

"Oh." She agreed. "You excited to be done with Forks?" She asked.

"I'm kind of excited to go to Mobile but I'm also sad to be leaving." I said.

"Oh well, I'm a bit weary to go to a big city but it's something to do." She said.

"We could go back to Italy." I joked.

"Oh God no." She said and laughed.

"We could go to Astoria." I said.

"I don't want to stay close." She said.

"It's 185 miles away." Jacob said.

"We'll talk to everyone about cities later, you just get your asses up on that stage and get those stupid pieces of paper." She said and Jacob laughed.

"Old Rosalie is back." He said happily.

"Old Rosalie is back, mutt, and you better be scared." She smiled.

"Okay, Blondie." He said saluting her, and we took our places on stage. "I love you." He said in my ear and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. He pulled back and we waited in our stupid caps and gowns. Summer and James took their places. About three minutes later they started calling names. It took a couple more minutes to get to us.

"Jacob Black." She called. He looked at me and sighed. He slowly walked over to the lady shook her hand and took his diploma. When he was with the rest of the students he rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Renesmee Black." She said and I got my diploma, shook her hand and took a seat beside Jacob. I kissed him and we watched all the other schmucks get their diplomas.

"Summer Clearwater." The lady said and Jacob got a look across his face.

"Go Summer." He yelled, and I could feel my face turn red. Summer shot him a death glare. She called a quite a few more names.

"James Little." She said, and James walked out there.

"Woo hoo! Go, James!" Billy yelled and James gave him a sarcastic thumbs up, slid his finger across his throat telling him he'd kill him, and then an angelic smile. He went over to us and Summer kissed him quickly. It took them forever to get through everyone then practically everyone was going the same way as us but slower. We were home before anyone else quickly. Alice and Bella changed into clubbing type of clothes. Rosalie put on a shorter dress and put her hair in a high pony tail. Summer and I didn't change. Alice got the music ready and started playing it when the first guests walked in.

"Holy shit!" Trevor exclaimed looking around.

"I'll be right back." I said to Jacob and ran outside and to our house. I changed into a different dress it was neon yellow, with some black leggings. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and put on some yellow high heels that matched the dress, and I went back to the stupid party. Shane and Siobhan were sitting on the couch.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"I match." I laughed.

"Okay." He laughed and sat down with the kids. A car full of kids came and they walked in. They were awestruck for a couple minutes then they joined everyone else. The wolf pack came next. "Hey!" Jacob greeted.

"Hey, Jake." Seth said. They all walked in and Jacob and I hung out with them. Alice put on some classical music as a joke and some kids complained. Siobhan sat down at the piano and started playing along.

"Siobhan." I said, and she looked at me. "Smart ass." I said and she grinned. Once everyone got there it started to turn into a party. Siobhan, Shane, and Reeve went to bed before anyone really started getting there. Esme and Carlisle were good chaperones. They spent most of the night not bugging the kids. When the party ended Jacob went to bed and I practiced mom's lullaby for a while then I went home. Jacob was asleep so I took out my diary and wrote an entry. Then I went to bed.


	35. Chapter 35

Jacob and I woke up the next morning and got dressed. When we went over to get the kids the Cullens were packing.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"We got some houses in Astoria." Carlisle explained.

"Houses?" He asked.

"We got one for all the couples. Summer has a house too but James is trying to get his mom to let him move in with her. We chose Astoria because it was far enough away, but still close enough for Summer." Carlisle explained.

"When are we moving?" I asked.

"Today and tomorrow, but Summer is staying with James until his mom decides what to do." Carlisle said.

"He turns eighteen in two weeks, can't he just go?" I asked.

"He would, but he doesn't want to disobey his mother." Carlisle explained.

P.O.V. Summer

James was shirtless, and I was tracing up and down his chest with my pinky. We were talking in whispers.

"Let's tell them." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Maybe it would help." I said.

"She'd just be mad." He said.

"Tell who what?" Billy asked walking into the room.

"He imprinted, and I'm pregnant." I said and James looked like he wanted to be mad.

"You're pregnant?" Billy asked.

"It's a boy. Carlisle did an ultrasound yesterday." I said and my hand stopped moving, and I laid it flat on his chest and sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your eighteen in two weeks, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and paused.

"If you don't want to tell her we can wait. It's only two weeks." I said.

"I don't want to wait." He said.

"Then you get your coward ass out there and tell her." I ordered and he just looked at me.

"Go Summer." Billy laughed.

"I'm scared she'll be mad." He said. I got up. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Telling your mom you're a coward and don't want to tell her I'm pregnant." I said and smiled.

"Okay, I'll go." He said and got up.

"I'll go with you." I said smiling.

"Summer, how'd you get him to do that?" Billy asked.

"Renesmee can be very persuasive, and I learned from the best." I said and we went out to the kitchen where she was standing.

"Mom." He stuttered.

"Yeah, sweetie?" She asked.

"Um, well, I imprinted without knowing. Renesmee saw it and told me." He said.

"On Summer?" She guessed.

"Yeah." He said and smiled sheepishly.

"What's the bad news?" She asked.

"It's not bad." I said. "It just depends on how you think about it." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"She's pregnant." He said looking down.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked with a small smile.

"Told you." I gloated to him. "Renesmee, and I both had ultrasounds yesterday. I'm having a boy, and she's having a girl." I said.

"That's great." She said. "Got any names?" She asked.

"I was thinking about either James, or Eli." I said.

"I wasn't thinking about names." He laughed.

"Now what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I guess I think more about the future than him. Carlisle and Esme bought houses one for every couple with enough room for any kids they have and a guest, and after we get settled maybe it'd be a good idea to get married somewhere around August so our kid would still be a bastard but people in that town wouldn't think of him like that." I laughed.

"When do you plan on moving?" She asked.

"Carlisle and Esme plan on having everything over in Astoria including people by Monday." I answered.

"That soon?" She asked.

"Vampires never sleep. Literally." I laughed. "They're renting a moving truck and all the guys that don't need sleep will stay in Astoria and unload furniture and get it in the houses, while all the women that don't need sleep will pack, load up, and drive down there. Edward will be taking his piano down personally." I said laughing.

"Okay, you can move down there with her." She said.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"You better go before I change my mind." She smiled and he kissed her on the cheek. We went to his room with his brother. Anne was sitting on his brother's bed.

"You moving? Was she mad?" Billy asked hopefully.

"She wasn't mad at all. Summer is very good at talking." He said smiling. "When are we moving down?" He asked.

"The Cullens are moving everything down except my bed and Ness, and Jacob's bed, because we're special." I laughed and he kissed me. His hair was almost as long as Jacob's. I laughed and he pulled away.

"What?" He asked.

"Just something Renesmee said to Jacob." I laughed.

"Oh, about his hair?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" I questioned.

"He threatened to cut his hair off, but I don't know why." He said.

"She likes his hair longer for a reason Edward and I didn't need to know." I laughed.

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"Probably not." I smiled and we sat down.

"Mom wasn't mad?" Billy asked.

"She seemed happy." James said.

"Well you did tell her you imprinted before I told her about little no name." I smiled. "Oh, do either of you know who recorded the video of Bella punching Jacob, because I'd like to thank them." I smiled.

"Paul." James said looking down. My phone buzzed. I took it out it was Jacob.

"Hello, Jacob." I said.

"Hey, um is there anything you want to leave behind besides your bed? I mean like James' boxers, Emmett put them in your closet." He laughed.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered. "Um, I don't know. Just rip Emmett's arm off again, and do whatever you want with them." I sighed.

"Have fun." Jacob laughed.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" I asked.

"Well, no. You seem a lot happier and you talk more than you used to." He said.

"Write it in you damned diary and shut the hell up." I growled.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"What was that?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing Blondie number two." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you, but I'm not naturally blonde, I'm a brunette, haven't you noticed my roots? I have a hair appointment tomorrow to go back, bye, dog." I said.

"Damn. Bye, Blondie." He laughed and hung up.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"The stupid leech." I said.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Lyle's dead, Victoria's dead, James is dead, Laurent is dead, the Vulturi aren't dead but they've been okay lately, oh hey Emmett's not dead… yet." I said.

"James?" Billy asked.

"You don't know about James?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Once upon a time Bella smelled so good that Edward almost killed her, and poof they're dating. Well vampires love baseball, and they were out playing and Bella was there. James, Laurent, and Victoria heard the game and they just had to join in. James caught a whiff of Bella and he's a tracker. She smelled so good to him too. Edward defended her, and James and Victoria started chasing her. They got to Phoenix and they were in a hotel room. He was clever and got to talk to Bella over the phone and tricked her. She tricked Jasper, and she met James in a ballet studio to 'save' her mother. Her mom wasn't there like she thought. He recorded the whole thing. He beat her and when she broke a mirror when he threw her blood spilt all over, he just couldn't resist. He bit her hand. Edward got there and stopped him. Edward and his family killed James, and Edward sucked the venom out, and they all lived happily ever after. The end." I laughed. James, Anne and Billy stared at me. "That wasn't even the worst thing she did because she did that for a sane reason, but she went insane when Edward left and almost killed herself twice. First her and Jacob rebuilt some old motorcycles and she tipped over and busted her head on a rock, and the second time she went cliff diving when a tornado or something was coming. She's one smart cookie." I joked. James shook his head and smirked. He laid down so his arm was against the wall. I laid down beside him. He rolled over to face me.

"If you start kissing I'm leaving." Billy said and James rolled over on top of me, and kissed me. I saw Billy push Anne down so she was lying down and he started kissed her. Anne looked over at rolled her eyes. I moved my head away from his.

"This is awkward." I said. Anne sort of nodded. I rolled over so I was on him, and sat up. "I'm serious. This is just weird." I said. "Talking is okay, but this is just…" I trailed off. Anne pushed Billy off of her. I slipped off the sweatshirt I was wearing revealing the shirt I had on underneath. It was cut off right above my ribs and it was strapless. James stared for a second. I moved his head to face forward.

"You look like a stripper." Billy commented, and James almost lunged but I held him back.

"Would you rather I look like a hobo?" I asked and he laughed. My phone buzzed and I sighed. I took it out and opened it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"We have an opening if you would like us to do your hair today." The hair place said.

"Oh, okay. I would." I said.

"Okay, how long before you arrive?" They asked.

"Twenty minutes tops." I said and slipped my sweatshirt back on.

"Okay, see you soon, goodbye." They said.

"Bye." I said and hung up. "My hair appointment got moved up." I said and kissed James.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and put on his shirt.

"Okay, let's go." I said and we left for the salon.

"Hello." A lady behind a desk said.

"Yeah, my hair appointment got moved up." I said.

"Okay, name please?" She said.

"Summer Clearwater." I said, and she typed my name into a computer.

"Okay, right this way." She said and led me over to a chair. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want my hair dyed back to its original color the color of my roots." I told her.

"Okay." She said and it took an hour and a half to finish. I paid, and James and I left.

"I like it." He said when we were driving back to his house.

"Thanks." I said and smiled. I took my sweatshirt back off. We drove a bit longer and at the speed I was driving at it didn't take long, and we were at his house. I slipped my sweatshirt back on and we went inside.

"Summer?" His mom asked.

"Hi." I said.

"I like it." She said and went back in the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said and James led me back to his room. We walked in and I took my sweatshirt off and tossed it on his bed. His brother and Anne were gone. I borrowed Edward for a second and I couldn't hear them. "They aren't within a one mile radius." I told him.

"Okay." He said, and took his shirt off.


	36. Chapter 36 THE END

A/N: When I am done with this one I'll make another story a spin off that takes place in Astoria but I need titles. Could everyone please review with a title? Before I start can you give me tips to make my story better. E.g. less swearing, less drama, more drama, more swearing, etc., etc..

P.O.V. James

I didn't realize we had both fallen asleep until I woke up. I woke up to the sound of laughing. I thought it was Summer until I realized she was asleep lying on my chest. The laugh was also too gruff. We were both completely naked. I looked down to see if the blankets were covering us. They were. Thank God. Summer yawned. I put my arm over her so she didn't move and looked over at Billy. He had a stupid smile on his face.

"Oh my God." I groaned. I looked over at Summer and she was smiling like she was about to laugh. She was looking straight at Billy.

"Hi." She said laughing.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked.

"Well, we were sleeping. What time is it?" Summer said.

"Well, it was dark and I didn't notice you two when I got home last night, and I just woke up." He said.

"Oh, shit." Summer said. "I should have been home hours ago." She realized. I grabbed her phone off the floor and handed it to her. She dialed a number and held it to her ear.

"If it isn't Summer." I heard Renesmee say.

"I know I said I would help move things, but James and I fell asleep." She said.

"Sure." Renesmee said sarcastically.

"Billy just woke us up." She said.

"Oh well. Sleep, and get home whenever. Emmett volunteered to get all the furniture in your house." Renesmee laughed.

"He didn't…" She trailed off.

"Nope, Rose slapped him." Renesmee said and Summer grinned.

"Tell Rose I said thank you." She laughed. "I'll try to get home soon." She said and they said their goodbyes and hung up. Summer rolled over on top of me.

"James." Billy said.

"What?" I asked and she kissed my neck.

"It's your turn for patrol today." He said.

"When?" I asked.

"Around eight tonight." He said and Summer kept kissing my neck.

"Okay." I agreed Summer pulled back.

"It's eleven AM right now according to my phone." She said. She started kissing my neck again.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask. What do you see in him?" Billy asked and Summer pulled away.

"Well, he's great in bed." She laughed. "And he's not ugly like you." She said and started kissing my neck again.

"I didn't really want to know that." He said.

"Then leave." She growled. She started kissing my lips and he left quite fast. I rolled over so I was on her. There was a knock on the door and I rolled off of her. My mom opened the door and looked down.

"Billy said you were up." She explained. A look crossed Summer's face.

"James hand me my shirt." She ordered. I handed her her shirt and she slipped it on. She pushed the blanket down and looked at her stomach. It had grown.

"What the Hell?" I asked.

"Damn, another one." She frowned.

"Another one what?" He asked.

"Renesmee, Shane, Siobhan, and Reeve all came really early." She said frowning. My mom just stood in the doorway staring confused. Summer picked her phone up off of the bed, and dialed a different number.

"Hello." Carlisle said.

"My baby kicked." She said.

"That's not possible unless…" He said trailing off.

"Yeah, I think so since I look about five or six months pregnant." She said.

"If you want I can come home and you can see me later." He said.

"No, that's not necessary. He may be a different mix then everyone else, but he can't be that much different from all the rest of the babies. I just thought I should tell you." She said.

"Okay, update me if anything else happens." He said.

"Okay. Thank you. Bye, Carlisle." She said.

"Goodbye." He answered and she hung up.

"You two get dressed, and what do you want for breakfast?" My mom asked.

"I'll get it." I told her and she left. We got up and she got dressed leaving her sweatshirt on my bed. We walked out to the kitchen. Her stomach stuck way out compared to where it was before. She looked up at me and looked down when she saw I was staring at her. Her arms were cradling her stomach. I kissed her cheek, and she blushed. Billy looked over at her and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Mutant baby." Summer simply said and I laughed. "What are we going to name him?" Summer asked.

"We are not naming him James." I said.

"Please." She said and smiled. She kissed me and it was the kind of kiss that they can't even put in a PG-13 movie, the kind that had to had R tacked on to it. She slowly pulled back, and when I was back to reality I answered her.

"No." I said.

"Then his name is going to be Sally." She said smiling.

"No way." I said and she kissed me. She pulled back.

"Eli James?" She asked.

"I'll think about it." I replied. She squinted and held her hand on her stomach briefly. "What?" I asked.

"Strong little think." She said smiling.

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle." I suggested.

"It'll be fine." She said.

"Renesmee broke some of Bella's ribs, her pelvis, and her back." I said a bit crazily.

"Her pelvis and back were more towards when Renesmee ripped out of Bella." She pointed out.

"Your too relaxed." I told her.

"Your too uptight." She told me.

"Maybe, but I don't want him to break you." I said and kissed her.

"Don't worry." She laughed. He kicked her again judging by the look on her face.

"You are so stubborn." I said frowning.

"I learned from the best." She laughed.

"Okay." I sighed. There was a small sound of something breaking and she winced.

"I'm part werewolf I heal fast." She said and I groaned. She reset her rib. I took out my phone and dialed the number she dialed before and she frowned.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked.

"It's me James." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Summer refuses to admit that she needs help, and the baby just broke one of her ribs." I said.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She reset her rib and came up with an excuse." I said.

"Keep me updated. We just finished getting all of the furniture in Rosalie and Emmett's home, and Bella, and Edward's." Carlisle said.

"Okay, I will." I said.

"Good luck, and goodbye." He said.

"Bye." I said and hung up. Summer smiled.

"We should go back to your house, because they probably still have medical equipment there." He told me. She frowned.

"I'll help you get her in the car." Billy said smiling.

"No, I'm not going to fight her." I answered and she winced again. "Please?" I asked her.

"Okay." She gave in. We got her sweatshirt and went out to the car and drove to her house. She got out and we went in.

"Oh my god." Jacob said when we walked in. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"I got pregnant." Summer said, and there was another crunch and she looked like she was in even more pain.

"Summer?" I asked and put my hands on her sides right before she fell down.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Summer." I sighed. I helped her over to a couch that was left and sat her down. She reset another rib and stayed there. The moving truck pulled up in front of the house. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett walked in.

"She's home." Emmett said with fake happiness and froze when he saw her. She winced again leaning forward.

"Summer?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She growled.

"Summer, we should do an ultra sound." Carlisle said.

"I'm fine." She said and there was another crack, Summer and I both winced. She reset the rib and let out a bunch of air.

"Summer, if you listen to him I'll let you name him whatever the Hell you want." I pleaded.

"No." She growled. "You just go out on your patrol tonight and don't worry." She growled.

"I can't do that." I said and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry." She said and winced again. She was sweating. Carlisle took a step toward us but Esme stopped him.

"Please, just listen to Carlisle." I begged.

"You're crying." She pointed out relaxed. I wiped my eyes.

"You are so stubborn." I groaned.

"Yeah, because I don't need…" She broke off and winced grabbing her stomach. She was leaned forward.

"You don't need what?" I asked.

"I don't need any damned help." She said through her teeth. I picked her up. "Put me down." She yelled.

"Carlisle, where do you want to do this?" I asked.

"No." She growled.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked and Esme put her hand down.

"I'm not letting her kill herself." I said.

"Okay. My medical equipment is upstairs." He said and I carried her upstairs to where he pointed out. He did an ultrasound. She was at like seven months. Only a couple more hours. Carlisle stayed behind and everyone else was moving. Summer just stayed on the couch. They moved everything except the medical equipment and the couch. The stuff left behind stayed downstairs. Summer and I negotiated names when she wasn't resetting bones. We settled on Eli James. It was an hour before she had to have him out of her. He broke her pelvis and Carlisle had to put her under and do surgery. We got the baby out of her around an hour before I had to go on patrol. She woke up a couple minutes later after we had Eli dressed, but after she was all healed. I handed her Eli.

"Our kid is beautiful." She said smiling.

"Yes he is." I agreed. We admired his for around ten minutes, she changed into a red dress, and then went to my house. I knocked on the door, and Billy opened it.

"Wow." He said.

"Want to hold him?" Summer asked.

"Okay." He said and Summer handed him Eli. "What's his name?" He asked.

"We settled on Eli James Little." Summer said.

"He's so small." Billy said smiling.

"What's going on?" Mom said coming toward the door.

"Eli James Little." Summer said smiling. Billy handed Eli back to Summer and we went over to my mom.

"You had him?" Mom asked.

"No, we just stole this kid." I said sarcastically.

"We still have something we need to find out." Summer said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What does he eat?" She asked.

"Good question." I answered and laughed. Eli yawned and his eyes closed.

"He sleeps." Summer laughed. She went over and sat down on the couch with him. My phone buzzed and I looked at the caller ID. It was Jacob. I opened my phone.

"What?" I asked.

"How's the kid?" Jacob asked.

"Sleeping." I answered.

"How's Summer holding up?" He asked.

"Good, why?" I answered.

"He broke quite a bit of bones." Jacob said.

"She's part wolf." I answered.

"I know." He sighed. "We finished moving the furniture, but I'm still in Astoria." Jacob answered.

"How'd you finish already?" I wondered aloud.

"We drive fast." He said.

"Obviously." I laughed. "Well, is that all?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to give you directions, but just call me when you're on your way." Jacob said.

"Okay. Bye." I said.

"Good luck, kid. Bye." He said and hung up.

"Hey, kid." Summer smirked.

"Shut up." I smiled and sat down next to her. She handed Eli to me very careful. His eyes opened. "I should talk to Sam." I said.

"Okay." She agreed. I handed her the baby.

"Just wait here for now." I said and left. I drove to Emily and Sam's house. I knocked on the door and Sam opened it.

"James?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." I said slowly.

"Okay." He agreed and led me over to the dining room table.

"You know I imprinted, right?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, Billy told me, and he also said Summer is pregnant." Sam said.

"She's not anymore. She had her baby today." I said.

"Okay." He said smiling. "What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

"We're moving to Astoria, and I won't be able to do my patrols anymore." I said.

"Okay. Are you able to do your patrol today? I understand if you can't, but I'll need to find a replacement." Sam said.

"I can for today, but we're leaving for Astoria tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"Okay." He agreed and got up.

"James." Emily said walking toward us. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Moving to Astoria." I sighed.

"With your family?" She asked.

"No, I'm going with Summer." I said. She looked confused then realized.

"Good for you." She said and hugged me.

"Well, I better get going." I said and she smiled.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." I sighed and left. I went back to my home. I went in and Summer was gone. "Where…?" I asked.

"Bedroom." Billy said and I went in there. They were lying on my bed and both of them were asleep. I kissed each of their foreheads and left for patrol. I went into the woods a bit and stripped down leaving my clothes by a tree. I changed and Paul was still in wolf form.

_Hey. _Paul thought.

_Hey. _I thought back.

_How're you? _Paul asked.

_Fine. _I said then the last two weeks started playing in my head, and once it started I couldn't stop it.

_Nice. _Paul thought happily.

_How've you been?_ I asked.

_Great. _He answered, and he was gone and it was just me. I patrolled until Collin took over then I went home. I got dressed and went inside. Summer was sitting on the couch beside Billy and they were talking. My mom was in the kitchen baby talking. I looked at Billy and Summer.

"Hi, honey." Summer said and I just stood there.

"Hi?" I said confused. Summer moved over and patted the seat beside her, and I went over and sat down. She kissed me, and smiled.

"Billy and I were just talking about you." She smiled.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"No." She said and kissed me again. "Anything he told me I already knew." She said and smiled. I laughed. "I may have known a bit more. My abilities come in handy at times." She said and my smile faded.

"Do I want to know what you know about me?" I asked.

"Probably not." She laughed. Her laugh was beautiful. "Thank you." She said. I frowned. She gets really annoying but it's cute. "Should I be happy?" She asked.

"It was a compliment… Sort of." I said smiling. She looked so pretty. She licked her lips and smiled. "Are you still listening?" I asked.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Okay." I said and kissed her briefly. She pushed her hair back out of her face. "Should we start toward Astoria?" I asked.

"I guess, but we need to get another car seat." She sighed.

"Okay." I agreed.

"I'll be back in like twenty minutes." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to go get a car seat." She said and left.

"How was patrol?" Billy asked.

"Boring." I answered.

"I wish a bloodsucker would come here. I mean Lyle's crazies were okay, but they weren't even a challenge. I want someone like the leeches the older wolves talk about. I want someone like James, Victoria, Laurent or some of the bloodsuckers from Victoria's group. They sounded like they would have been fun." Billy ranted.

"Billy, you know Victoria almost killed Seth, one of her newborns crushed Jake, and Victoria played cat and mouse for quite a while, and caused Harry's heart attack, right?" I asked.

"Victoria caused Harry's heart attack?" He asked.

"Yeah, she scared him to death, literally." I explained.

"I still want a good fight." He said.

"Emmett would give it to you. Jake ripped off his arm, he was thinking about it while I was on patrol one day." I told him.

"The Cullens are too close. I mean soon they'll be signing a second treaty to allow them to hunt here." He complained.

"You sure are something." I laughed and went out to the kitchen where Eli was at.

"Hi, honey." My mom said smiling. She handed me Eli. "Leaving already." She said and a tear fell down her cheek. I balanced Eli on one arm and hugged her with the other.

"Mom, Billy's still going to be here." I said. There was a knock on the door and I could hear Billy walk over.

"Jacob?" Billy asked.

"Hey, kid, where's the little kid?" He asked and I could hear Renesmee laugh.

"Out here." I called. They stepped into the kitchen the kids following not too far behind.

"Awe." Renesmee said. "At least you reproduce good." She laughed. "Where's Summer?" She asked smiling.

"She went out to get a car seat." I told her.

"Can I hold him?" Jacob asked.

"Okay." I said and handed Eli to him. Renesmee handed me a bag.

"We got you a little gift." Renesmee said and I set the bag on the counter and took out what was inside. "A breast pump just incase, and an outfit.

"Thanks." I said and hugged her with one arm.

"Mommy." Siobhan said and tugged on Renesmee's dress.

"Yeah, sweetie?" She replied.

"What's a breast pump for?" She asked and Renesmee bit her lip. "Ew." Siobhan said wrinkling her nose. Billy laughed. Shane was looking around. Jacob started talking to Eli in that weird baby talk voice. Eli smiled.

"I never thought babies liked being talked to like that." I said a bit confused.

"I'm trying to see if he can talk." Jacob explained. "Renesmee didn't want to talk but she could, and the kids could talk. Reeve talked before he was born or at least he could tell Renesmee he hated her." Jacob laughed. Jacob held Eli back out for me to take.

"Maybe I'll have a part way normal kid." I laughed.

"He was in Summer's stomach for just over two weeks and that's normal?" Jacob laughed. "Kid, you have some learning to do about babies." Jacob said smiling.

"I only said part way." I laughed.

"He sure is a cutie." Renesmee said.

"But I was cuter." Siobhan said and Renesmee and Jacob laughed.

"No, you were beautiful." Jacob said kneeling down to her height and kissed her on the cheek.

"You sure are going soft Jake." Billy said walking out to the kitchen.

"You wanna prove that?" Jacob asked grinning.

"Not really, 'cause you can still kick my ass." Billy laughed. Renesmee looked down at the kids.

"You can't repeat that." Renesmee told the kids.

"We know." Siobhan sighed. "The baby likes your voice, mommy." Siobhan told her. "He likes James' voice too." She added. My mom smiled. The door opened and shut.

"Whoa, did a party start while I was gone?" Summer asked.

"No, Ke$ha's not here." Jacob said.

"You know, Jake, that song came out nine years ago." Summer said.

"Stacy's mom is even older, but we still joked about naming Siobhan Stacy." Jacob replied. Summer walked over to me and kissed me quickly.

"Ew." Shane giggled. Eli reached his arms out toward Summer and I handed him to her. He yawned and immediately fell asleep. Summer yawned too.

"Hey, do you want to ride back up to Astoria with us?" Jake asked.

"Have you slept much today?" I asked.

"No, but Edward didn't want his little girl getting hurt." He said jokingly. "So he's back at the house. Once the traffic's calmed down Edward's going to get as many cars to Astoria as he can. He wants to get everything he can over, the motorcycles were loaded in the moving van. I'll have to work on them." Jacob paused so I jumped in.

"You could just throw them away." I suggested.

"That was a fun couple months for me." Jacob said and Renesmee looked like she wanted to kill him. He put his hands up. "I didn't mean anything." He said. She laughed at him but was still frowning. "We got the majority of the sports cars over but we still have to get Bella's old truck over." He said and ended his sentence.

"Can't that go to the junkyard?" I asked.

"Bella still likes that stupid truck." He groaned.

"Why do you need like fourteen cars?" Summer asked.

"I'm not sure. The Cullens like their sports cars. Alice is still obsessed with her Porsche. Blondie likes showing off in her BMW, and Edward loves his Volvo. If he ever makes me mad I can just take a sledge hammer to that thing." Jacob grinned. A second later Jacob took out his phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Oh no you aren't." I could hear Edward say.

"How the Hell…?" Jacob trailed off.

"Alice came home, and I just guessed it would be you. She saw my Volvo ruined but she couldn't see who." He explained.

"Tell Alice I don't like her anymore. I used to at least be able to stand her but now she's a bully." He said in a stupid voice.

"She didn't rip someone's arm off." He said and the line went dead.

"She ripped that one guys head off at the fight." Jacob said.

"I guess as long as they're not your in-laws it's okay." I laughed.

"So I can't kill Paul." Jacob said and frowned.

"Maybe it's only vampire in-laws." Billy said. "Feel free to kill Paul." He laughed.

"I don't have a reason. The last reason I had was that he stole my chips." Jacob said and Renesmee shook her head.

"Honey, I love you, but you have serious problems." Renesmee said and Jacob grinned.

"It is getting late we should probably be getting back to Astoria soon so we can get the kids to bed." Jacob said and Siobhan frowned.

"I don't want to go to bed, daddy." She said frowning.

"We're not playing this game again." He said frowning.

"Yes we are." She giggled and he swung her up so she was lying in his arms. He kissed her cheek.

"Hello, is this Jacob?" Billy asked.

"Have kids first, then you can talk, and if you keep that 'I'm the smartest guy in the room' attitude afterwards then I wouldn't want to be the kid you have." Jacob said to Billy leaning down a bit to look him in the eye.

"I don't want kids." Billy said.

"Does Anne?" Jacob asked and turned back to face everyone else. "Do you two, I mean three want to come with us?" Jacob asked.

"Do you want to go now?" Summer asked.

"We probably should get going." I said.

"Okay." Summer said and shifted Eli, and his eyes opened. He pushed away from her, and reached out toward me. I took him, and he fell asleep again.

"He's already ruling your lives. Renesmee was a bit faster but who's keeping track." Jacob laughed. Siobhan yawned and her eyes closed but opened right back up. "Siobhan, are you sleepy?" Jacob asked quietly.

"No." She said drowsily and yawned.

"Okay, we're going home now." He told Siobhan and started toward the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Little, it was nice seeing you again. Billy you better behave for your mom." Jacob said and went out to the car with the kids.

"Bye." Renesmee said. She hugged mom, and left.

"I guess we're going." I said and hugged my mom with my spare arm.

"Call me when you get to Astoria." She told me.

"Okay." I agreed and we left with our gift. I hooked up the car seat and we followed Jacob back to the house. Edward was just getting back, and he was on foot. "You're walking?" I asked when we got out of the car.

"I can't just drive back and fourth, if I did that I wouldn't be moving the cars over." He said smirking. Summer got Eli out of the car and we went inside. I set our gift down by the door, and set down against a wall. It was so empty. Summer sat down beside me and leaned on my shoulder. Eli and her both fell asleep. It was an hour before we went home. We rode home with Alice, because she wanted to show us our house.

Goodbye Forks.


	37. Sequel!

Sequel up!

I put the sequel to setting sun up today/tonight, and if you want to you can go check it out.

I mean, go check it out!

Rising Sun!


End file.
